El esposo del Hokage
by Sakukami18-1
Summary: Sasuke, esta harto de que Naruto no ayudara en NADA en la casa y Naruto esta harto, de que ese teme le lanzara un chidori cuando quisiese así que le propone algo-Teme toma mi lugar como Hokage un mes, y yo tomare el tuvo como ANBU personal del Hokage.- dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de victoria. Sasuke, como Hokage y Naruto como amo de casa y ANBU? causaran muchos problemas. SXN
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Pensamientos: "blablabla"**_

_**Conversación de Kyubi y Naruto en negrita.**_

_**Edades: Sasuke y Naruto= 20.**_

* * *

**EL ESPOSO DEL HOKAGE.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El esposo del Hokage, así lo llamaban desde que se había casado con Naruto y la verdad es que a Sasuke, le molestaba donde quedo su reputación de Uchiha vengativo, donde quedaron las caras de miedo de algunos aldeanos al verlo pasar él no lo sabía pero sí sabía quién era el culpable de todo eso el gran Hokage de Konoha, el rayo de luz del mundo shinobi, el Hokage naranja muchos nombres pero para Sasuke solo había uno su estúpido marido, sehh el tenia la culpa de todo eso de que su reputación se fuera al traste todo por no esperar un poco más para casarse, el Uchiha le había dicho a Naruto que él a un no se quería casar a lo que Naruto pataleo y lloro noche y día entonces a Sasuke no le quedo de otra por su salud mental que darle el tan ansiado, sí.

Luego de eso Naruto lo mimo, a lo que claro Sasuke no se quejaba como ahora que estaban en plena batalla sexual por ver quién literalmente la metía.

__Teme, hoy era mi turno.¡- _se quejo el rubio Hokage, de que su marido fuera un bastardo egoísta en palabras de Naruto.

__Callate, dobe y métela ya.- _dijo Sasuke, resignándose a que Naruto lo penetrara claro que él no se quejaba.

El rubio, no se hiso esperar embistió a Sasuke haciendo que este gimiera.

__Es-t-as b-ien teme?¡- _dijo Naruto, parando un momento para ver si había lastimado a Sasuke.

__Muévete.-_ exigió Sasuke, al rubio que no se hiso esperar y se movió primero lento haciendo sacar a Sasuke, gemidos de placer.

__Ahhh.¡_

__Aggh¡_

Naruto, gemía roncamente sin importarle un pito si los vecinos se quejaban, se movió más rápido haciendo a Sasuke gemir a un más alto.

__Más ra-pido ahh.-_ pidió el pelinegro al rubio, y este no se hiso esperar.

Naruto, iba cada vez más rápido tanto que la cama donde estaban sonaba exageradamente parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería, Naruto se agacho un poco y beso a Sasuke fogosamente, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro los dos jugando con las lenguas del otro, Sasuke agarro del cuello al rubio y profundizo el beso, Naruto se movió de nuevo rápido, haciendo que Sasuke ahogara sus gemidos en el beso.

__AHHH¡_

__AGGHH¡_

Los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Naruto se salió de Sasuke y se acostó a su lado solo para abrasarlo y darle pequeños besos en el rostro, Sasuke estaba sonrojado y sudando la gota gorda, pero la verdad no le importaba ese dobe ya tuvo su turno ahora le tocaba el de él.

Se posiciono encima de Naruto, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran y haciendo suspirar al rubio y beso, mordió y saboreo ese maldito cuello.

__Ahhhg.¡_- Naruto, gemía fuertemente ya se imaginaba mañana todas las cartas de queja que le llegarían, ya ni podía follar en paz.

Sasuke, se movió encima de Naruto frotando su miembro con el de el rubio haciendo que este suspirara de placer, Sasuke sonrío nadie podía hacer gemir de placer a ese dobe como él y el que lo hiciera lo mataría.

__HAZLO, MÁS RÁPIDO TEME.¡-_ grito Naruto, casi a punto de venirse.

El pelinegro, sonrío y en lugar de hacerlo rápido lo hiso lento haciendo sufrir al pobre Hokage un poco, se siguió moviendo lento y pausado haciendo que Naruto lo mirara suplicante. Así que para no hacer sufrir más a su dobe, acelero el movimiento.

_-AHHH.¡_

__Ahhh.¡_

Haciendo que él y Naruto, tuviesen su segundo orgasmo se acostó a su lado los dos respirando dificultosamente el rubio abraso al pelinegro, y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca

__Jeje Te-me, eso estuvo increíble.-_ dijo Naruto, sonrojado y sudando cerrando sus ojos poco a poco por el cansancio.

Sasuke, lo siguió también cerrando sus ojos para descansar de una noche bastante cansada.

_**.…~.NARU+SASU.~….**_

Un molesto sonido se escucho, en toda la casa Uzumaki-Uchiha haciendo que sus propietarios se quejaran Sasuke, alzo su mano y tiro un pequeño chidori hacia el endemoniado despertador haciéndolo romperse en mil pedazos el Uchiha suspiro y se levanto, estirándose un poco se sintió pegajoso y volvió a suspirar, se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño.

_**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**_

Sasuke, salió del baño con una toalla en los hombros y con pequeñas gotitas cayendo por su espalda se seco el cabello un poco, y miro la hora en su reloj y negó baja Hokage tenían, se acerco a Naruto y lo levanto de la manera más cariñosa que sabía.

__Dobe, mueve el trasero y levántate.¡-_ dijo Sasuke, haciendo un pequeño chidori en su mano, y poniéndoselo al rubio cerca de su cabello.

Naruto, olía algo quemado pero no sabía que era así que lo único que hiso fue dormir más, pero de repente sintió mucho calor y abrió sus ojos encontrándose al momento con una gran llama en su cabello.

__AHHHH.¡_

Naruto, corrió al baño y metió su cabello en la tina ya con su cabello a salvo se miro en el espejo y suspiro no se había quedado pelón por poco, frunció el ceño y miro a su "humilde" esposo enojado.

__TEME, QUERÍAS MATARME ¡-_ grito Naruto, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Sasuke, lo miro con indiferencia y le quito la mirada caminando hacia la puerta.

__Fue tu culpa, ahora mueve el culo o llegaras tarde.-_ término de decir Sasuke, sonriendo arrogantemente y saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio, miro el reloj y se cago de miedo Sakura lo mataría entro como alma que lleva el diablo al baño, pero todo era culpa de ese teme por no despertarlo como toda esposa (en este caso esposo) cariñosamente, pero no el tenia que usar ese endemoniado chidori.

_**EN EL COMEDOR.**_

Sasuke, contó hasta cien literalmente cuando vio el montón de ropa sucia que Naruto había dejado ese maldito dobe no podía recoger la maldita ropa, todo lo hacia él en esa casa TODO lavaba ya que Naruto una vez dejo su ropa encogida, cocinaba ya que Naruto solo vivía de ramen, limpiaba por que según Naruto ser Hokage era agotador, hacia las compras ya que su (TRABAJADOR) esposo no podía a causa del trabajo y también lo único pero no menos importante, regaba las malditas plantas de Naruto.

Lo único, que hacia ese dobe ahí era comer, follar, dormir, molestar, ver televisión y comer su maldito ramen Sasuke era el que mantenía esa casa en pie, recogiendo la ropa de su dobe Sasuke miro el calendario y sonrío no se había dado cuenta del día que era.

18 de setiembre, el aniversario de Naruto y él.

Luego pensaría en que sorpresa darle al dobe, camino hacia la cocina y calentó agua hoy le daría de desayunar al dobe ramen después de todo era un día especial.

__Teme, que hay de desayunar.-_ pregunto Naruto, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor viendo a Sasuke.

__Ramen._

Naruto, se sorprendió el teme haciéndole ramen en la mañana casi siempre le hacia una ensalada o verduras. El rubio, sonrío su teme se estaba haciendo más blando.

__GRACIAS TEME, TE AMO¡.-_ grito Naruto, haciendo que a Sasuke le saliese un pequeño sonrojo.

__ CÁLLATE, UZURATONKACHI.¡_

_**YA HABIENDO DESAYUNADO.**_

Naruto, se puso la capa que le mostraba a todos quien era, se soco bien su bandana y ya listo miro a Sasuke que estaba sentado a un en la mesa terminando de tomar su café.

__Teme, ya me voy.- _dijo Naruto, acercándose a su teme y dándole un beso en la boca.

Sasuke, asintió y miro como Naruto salía de la casa se puso de pie y se estiro un poco, esta semana no tenia misiones así que le tocaría como siempre hacer las cosas de la casa, cogió sus llaves y salió de la casa tenía que comprar víveres no aguantaría comer ramen de nuevo.

Iba caminando, y muchas personas le bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto Sasuke suspiro a la mierda su reputación de Uchiha vengativo, como Naruto era una cajita feliz " Ese dobe, a todos les sonríe" la gente pensaba que el también así que lo saludaban, respetaban, contaban chismes y demás.

__Mira oka-san, es el esposo del Hokage.-_ dijo una pequeña niña, acercándose a Sasuke y dándole una flor.

El Uchiha, la miro y vio como ella bajaba su cabeza.

__Que tenga un buen día, Sasuke-sama.-_ termino de decir la pequeña, para salir corriendo al lado de su madre.

Sasuke suspiro…si de nuevo, todo iba bien cuando él y Naruto solo eran novios, la gente le temía y apenas lo veían bajaban la cabeza no por respeto si no por miedo pero luego cuando se caso con Naruto se topo con la sorpresa de que toda la aldea le sonreía, al principio Sasuke los ignoraba "Hipócritas" pensaba el Uchiha pero luego ya vinieron los regalos, los saludos y sobre todo los chismes.

Sasuke, se metió a uno de los supermercados de la aldea que hace poco había sido construido gracias a Yamato, y se fue directo a la sala de verduras si no fuese por él Naruto rodaría por la aldea, se río un poco de su gran humor y tomo unos cuantos tomates, zanahorias, fresas, lechuga, manzanas y una que otra cosa el pelinegro sabia que al final seria él el que se comiera todo eso, porque se secaría esperando a que ese dobe se comiese al menos una fresa.

__Sasuke-sama, que bien se ve hoy._

__Mira oka-san, es Uchiha-san._

__SASUKE-SAMA, ERES UN GRAN ESPOSO PARA EL HOKAGE.¡_

El pelinegro, solo escuchaba todo lo que le decían en su mayoría las mujeres de la aldea, las ignoro era raro pero su mirada fría ya no daba efecto en nadie.

Tendría, que practicar más.

_**_*NARU+SASU*_**_

Naruto, estaba harto parecía que los papeles le llovían y Sakura no se compadecía de él le daba y daba más de esos estúpidos papeles para firmar, se levanto un momento de su silla y voltio a mirar a su amada aldea.

_**_"AHHH ESTOY HARTO.¡"-**_ pensó Naruto, apunto de jalarse los pelos.

_**_" Es tu culpa mocoso, recuerdas cuando dijiste / YO QUIERO SER HOKAGE, WIII/"- **_dijo Kyubi, imitando la voz del rubio.

_**_" SII, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan aburrido."_**_dijo el rubio, para después soltar un gran suspiro.

_**_" Que no viste a Sarutobi?¡ mocoso, ese viejo era un saco de huesos….JAJAJA así quedaras tú."-**_ dijo Kyubi, para reírse de la desgracia de Naruto.

_**_" Si yo me voy, tú te vienes conmigo Kurama".-**_dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de pasta dental.

_**_"..."-**_

_**_"Maldito mocoso, siempre arruinas mis buenos momentos."- **_dijo Kyubi, parando su risa.

_**_" Yo también te quiero, K-y-u-b-i-c-h-a-n."-**_ dijo el rubio, burlonamente.

_**_"MALDITO MOCOSO, HIJO DE.."-.**_

Naruto, no pudo seguir insultándose mentalmente con Kyubi porque, sintió como le pegaban en la cabeza.

__NARUTO-BAKA, PONTE A TRABAJAR.¡-_ dijo Sakura, con su ahora traje de ambu y también tenía el cabello más largo.

__PERO SAKURA-CHAN, MORIRE SI SIGO FIRMANDO ESOS ESTUPIDOS PAPELES.¡- _grito Naruto, al aire.

Sakura, lo miro con una mirada asesina que hiso que Naruto se callara, se sentara y firmara los papeles calladito pero de pronto se dejo escuchar una voz.

__NARUTO-CHAN.¡_

El rubio, sintió como un pequeño se le tiraba encima y lo abrasaba.

__Eita-chan, como estas?¡-_ le pregunto Naruto, a un pequeño niño de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos de un raro color rojo.

__BIEN, OKA-SAN ME DEJO VENIR A VISITARTE.¡-_ grito el niño emocionado, Naruto lo miro y suspiro.

Sakura lo miro y río un poco, de verdad que el hijo de Kurenai-sensei era bastante hiperactivo.

__Bien ten pero, solo un poco.-_ dijo Naruto, quitándose su capa de Hokage y dándosela al pequeño.

__GRACIAS, NARUTO-CHAN.¡- _grito el pequeño Eito, tratando de ponerse la capa.

Naruto, lo miro y sonrío ya se imaginaba como serian sus hijos la verdad es que el rubio quería tener uno o dos, ya que él si podía a causa del Kyubi pero nunca se lo había comentado a Sasuke.

__Ese teme…-_ dijo Naruto, sonriendo a un más grande.

Sehh, ya se imaginaba un miniteme molestándolo todo el día.

_**_*SASU+NARU*_**_

Sasuke, no estaba enojado para nada estaba furioso su maldito, desconsiderado, idiota y irresponsable marido no había llegado y eran las 12:00am, ese bastardo lo oiría él con todo el cariño del mundo le hiso una maldita cena y para qué? Para que no llegue.

__TEME, YA LLEGUE PERDÓN PO- _Naruto, no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como por poco un kunai no le cortaba a su amigo.

_-AHHH TEME, QUE TE PASA?¡ TU TAMBIEN OCUPAS ESO¡-_ grito Naruto, que seguía y seguía esquivando los kunais que Sasuke le mandaba.

__ERES UN DOBE, POR QUE DEMONIOS LLEGAS TAN TARDE.¡-_ grito Sasuke, con el sharingan activado.

Naruto, sudo frío Sasuke de verdad estaba enojado pero porque? él antes ya había llegado tarde.

__PERO POR QUE DEMONIOS, ESTAS TAN ENOJADO?¡-_ grito Naruto, apunto de una taquicardia al ver como Sasuke alistaba un chidori.

__POR QUE HOY ES NUESTRO MALDITO ANIVERSARIO, IDIOTA.¡- _grito Sasuke, antes de pegar el chidori en Naruto.

Los vecinos, vieron con mucho miedo como su ( GRAN) hokage volaba por el cielo electrocutado y también vieron como su (AMOROSO) marido le tiraba un katon, y ahí todos oraron por su pobre hokage.

_**5 MINUTOS DESPUES.**_

Naruto, estaba con mucho algodón y alcohol tratando de curarse las heridas ese teme, casi lo mate temió por su vida cuando vio como ese katon iba hacia él. Miro a Sasuke, que estaba de espaldas a él todavía enojado y suspiro.

__Teme, ya te dije mil veces que lo siento es que el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado, tú te acordaste porque pasas en la casa descansando.- _dijo Naruto, justificándose grave error.

Sasuke, se voltio y miro amenazadoramente asía el pobre rubito, que ya casi escribía su testamento.

__Dices que solo paso, descansando?¡-_ dijo Sasuke, más enojado que antes.

__CLARO¡ NO HACES NADA AQUÍ.¡_- dijo el rubio, como si hablara del clima.

A Sasuke, le salió una gran vena en la frente y exploto por segunda vez.

__ERES UN DOBE, YO LIMPIO, COCINO, LAVO, HAGO LAS COMPRAS Y RIEGO TUS MALDITAS PLANTAS.¡-_ grito Sasuke, a punto de meterle a kusanagi al rubio en la boca.

__ESO NO ES NADA.¡-_ grito Naruto, también enojado de que Sasuke dijese que él no hacía nada.

__ES MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ HACES, TÚ SOLO TE SIENTAS EN TU MALDITA SILLA DE HOKAGE TODO EL PUTO DÍA.¡-_ grito Sasuke, a punto de matar a su marido.

__QUE?¡ TEME, TU NO PODRIAS HACER TODO LA QUE YO HAGO EN UN DÍA.¡-_ grito el rubio, indignado.

__CLARO QUE SÍ, Y MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ.¡-_ grito el pelinegro.

__Entonces hazlo?¡-_ dijo Naruto, más calmado pero a un enojado.

Sasuke, sonrío perfecto ese dobe sabría que él no se pasaba venteando el trasero todo el día.

__Bien, pero tú harás todo lo que yo hago aquí.¡-_ dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa maliciosa ya vendría ese dobe rogándole para qué él vuelva a quedarse en la casa.

Naruto y Sasuke, extendieron sus meñiques y cerraron así el trato.

__Ya verás como rogaras porque, vuelva a mi puesto teme.- _dijo Naruto, ya con una sonrisa de victoria.

__Hmp te secaras esperando a que te ruegue dobe.-_ dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria.

Los dos cerraron ese trato, sin saber en los problemas en que se meterían.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Gracias por leer.:D**_

_**¿Me dejas un review?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Celos, primer problema

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan._

_Advertencia: Yaoi (Hombre x hombre) si no te guste NO lo leas._

_Pensamientos: __**"Bla bla bla".**_

* * *

_**~.Naru+Sasu.~**_

Era una mañana bastante bonita, tranquila y soleada los aldeanos de la "tranquila" aldea de Konoha aprovechaban para pasear a sus hijos o salir en pareja, hasta que escucharon una singular explosión en la casa del Hokage y suspiraron, otra vez esos dos peleando.

_**EN LA CASA DE NARU Y SASU.**_

Naruto, estaba en una esquina sudando frio y viendo a su amado esposo con mucho miedo, mientras que Sasuke bueno él sonreía arrogantemente y desasía el chidori.

__TEME, DE NUEVO?¡ YA NO PUEDO DORMIR TRANQUILO POR TUS MALDITOS CHIDORIS.¡-_grito el rubio, con el ceño fruncido y levantándose del suelo.

Sasuke, lo miro y _sonrío "Hoy empezara tu tortura dobe"_ pensó el Uchiha mirando a Naruto, como si fuese su presa y el rubio lo miraba a un con miedo.

__Que esperas dobe, tienes que hacerme el desayuno.-_ exigió Sasuke, a su marido que lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

__Claro que no teme, eso siempre lo haces tú además voy a llegar tarde…- _dijo Naruto, pero luego miro más detenidamente a su teme y sus ojos quedaron cuadraros, cuando miro lo que Sasuke tenía encima.

__No lo recuerdas uzuratonkachi, tu dijiste y te sito: Bien teme, tomaras mi lugar de Hokage un mes y yo tomare el tuyo como anbu, y también hare todo lo que haces…dattebayo.¡- _dijo Sasuke, imitando la voz de Naruto y viendo divertido como el rubio se ponía pálido.

Era cierto, _**"Mierda"**_ pensó Naruto que hasta ese momento se había recordado la maldita apuesta que ese teme y él habían hecho en una de sus peleas, suspiro su teme era bastante orgulloso. Naruto sonrío ese bastardo no le ganaría, le haría el mejor maldito desayuno que haya tragado en su vida.

__JA PREPARATE TEME, POR QUE TE HARE EL MEJOR DESAYUNO DE TU VIDA.¡-_ grito el rubio, para salir corriendo hacia abajo.

Sasuke, lo miro salir y espero el grito al cielo en cuanto viera la sala.

1 2 3 4..

__TEMEEE, QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?¡._

El Uchiha, se río una risa bastante malvada y se voltio a mirarse en el espejo tenía su uniforme de ambu, a kusanagi en su mano derecha, sus kunais y sobretodo su ahora capa de Hokage por un mes que era blanca como la del padre de su dobe, solo que esta decía nanadaime Hokage.

__Hmp.- _el Uchiha, se miro por última vez en el espejo y se voltio.

Que dirían los aldeanos, cuando lo viesen con esa capa.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Naruto, recogía y recogía la maldita ropa que ese "pedacito de cielo" había tirado hay a propósito levantaba y levantaba ropa hasta de donde no sabía, que había espacio.

__DOBE, Y MI DESAYUNO?¡-_ grito Sasuke feliz de la vida, ahora ese dobe sabia lo que le tocaba hacer a él.

Naruto, llego adonde Sasuke sudando la gota gorda y se sentó en la mesa, el pelinegro lo miro con una ceja alzada tan pronto estaba cansado ese dobe parecía que había corrido un maratón.

__Er-es un b-astardo, teme.-_ dijo Naruto, dificultosamente a causa del cansancio por la montaña de ropa que recogió.

Sasuke se acerco a él y se agacho a su altura, se acerco y lo beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de la del rubio, Naruto lo abrazo por el cuello para profundizar el beso se separaron dejando un hilito de saliva entre sus bocas.

_Te-me y eso?.- pregunto Naruto, a Sasuke no era que le molestara…para nada. ¬¬

_Es el último beso que te daré, si no me haces mi desayuno.- dijo Sasuke, maliciosamente haciendo que el rubio lo mirase con un puchero.

_Maldito, Uchiha vengativo.- termino de decir Naruto, para ponerse de pie y tratar de cocinar.

Mientras Sasuke, esperaba que la casa no se quemara a causa de ese dobe.

_**5 minutos después.**_

__ BUEN PROBECHO, TEME.¡-_ grito Naruto, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa y comiendo su tan amado ramen.

Sasuke, miraba con una gran gotita estilo anime su ehh comida? Si se le podía llamar así era una extraña sustancia verde, era desagradable.

__Dobe, estás seguro que esto es comestible?-_ dijo Sasuke, dudando un poco en comer o no.

Naruto, lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

__Claro que si teme, acaso dudas de mis destrezas culinarias.-_ dijo el rubio, haciéndose el ofendido.

Sehh ese teme no duraría nada en rogarle volver a ser el Hokage, y sobre todo que no cocinara más.

"_**JU JU MIRA LA CARA QUE TIENE, MOCOSO.¡"-**_ dijo Kyubi, riéndose de lo que tenía que soportar el Uchiha.

"_**Sehh, ese teme no durara mucho."- **_dijo Naruto sonriendo a un más abiertamente, pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho.

Sasuke se levanto de la silla y miro a Naruto sonriendo con arrogancia, luego se acerco a él y le dio un beso de despedida en la boca.

Naruto, quedo anonado ese teme no había probado su comida.

__ADIOS DOBE ME VOY, TAL VEZ SAKURA HAGA UN MEJOR DESAYUNO QUE TÚ.¡-_ fue lo último que Sasuke grito, antes de irse.

Naruto, quedo con la boca abierta que había dicho ese teme….Sakura y él, el rubio frunció el ceño y de pronto se le pusieron los ojos rojos.

_**_"…"-**_ Kiuby, conto mentalmente esperando a que su contenedor explotara.

1 2 3 4…

__ESE MALDITO BASTARDO, INFIEL LO VOY A CASTRAR SI LA METE EN OTRO MALDITO LUGAR.¡-_ grito Naruto con su voz mesclada con la de Kiuby, haciendo que algunos aldeanos temblaran de miedo.

_**_" Mocoso, tienes que apurarte y aprender a cocinar o si no te robaran a tu Uchiha, y lo peor es que es la frentona." **_– dijo Kiuby, sonriendo burlón.

_**_"Ese bastardo desconsiderado, tengo que aprender a cocinar….Hinata-chan sabe cocinar delicioso le diré a ella que me enseñe pero, mierda si yo tome el lugar de Sasuke entonces…-"**_dijo Naruto, con resignación en su voz y viendo todo el desorden que había en la casa.

_**_" Pobre de ti, mocoso."-**_ termino de decir Kiuby, para dejar al rubio hablando solo.

_**_"KURAMA, NO ME DEJES… MALDITO ZORRO.¡-**_ grito Naruto suspirando, y agarrando una de las escobas.

Tardaría, pero no le daría el gusto a ese teme de ganarle.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Sasuke, suspiro creyó que los aldeanos al verlo con la capa de Hokage lo volverían a ver con miedo, pero se equivoco ahora era mucho peor al parecer no sabía cómo pero toda la aldea estaba enterada de la apuesta que hiso con su dobe, el maldito que lo haya dicho lo pagaría caro. Miro como cuando pasaba la gente le bajaba la cabeza y saludaba,…si su reputación ya no existía.

De pronto sintió como algo se posicionaba en su hombro, y lo miro no sorprendiéndose de ver quién era.

__Daiki, ya volviste de tu misión por lo que veo.-_ dijo Sasuke, hablando con uno de sus mejores espías.

Un pequeño, gatito de ojos verdes y pelaje negro asintió.

__Infórmame.-_ ordeno Sasuke.

_**_" Los ninjas renegados fueron asesinados, con éxito señor"-**_ dijo el pequeño gatito, hablándole a Sasuke por la mente con un jutsu que solo tenía él.

__Buen trabajo.- _dijo Sasuke, sonriendo de medio lado.

Acaricio el lomo de Daiki, haciendo que el gatito maullara y que algunas mujeres suspiraran al verlo pasar. Él había salvado a Daiki, en una misión que tuvo en la aldea de la nieve hace un año, él gato era un ninja había muy pocos en el mundo shinobi, Daiki podía transformarse en una sombra un jutsu que era perfecto para matar y para espiar. Desde ese día el pequeño gatito, juro proteger a Sasuke toda su vida.

__SASUKE-KUN¡_

Sasuke se detuvo un momento y suspiro, esa era la voz más chillona que había escuchado en toda su vida y sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía.

__Sakura.-_ dijo Sasuke, con indiferencia haciendo detenerse a la chica.

La pelirrosa, se sonrojo al instante que lo vio con esa capa de Hokage puesta, se veía muy bien movió la cabeza un poco dejando de pensar estupideces.

__Sasuke-kun, es cierto que cambiaste de lugar con Naruto por un mes?-_ pregunto la chica, esperanzada de pasar todo un mes con el gran amor de su infancia.

Sasuke, suspiro se le había olvidado que la que ayudaba a su dobe a no morir ahogado en papeles era Sakura, asintió de mala gana viendo como la chica saltaba de felicidad.

__BIEN, IRE A TRAERTE UNOS PAPELES.¡-_ grito la pelirrosa, para salir corriendo hacia la torre Hokage.

Daiki, miro a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido y la cola erizada.

_**_" Esa mujer apesta, a hormonas alborotadas."- **_dijo el gatito a su amo.

Sasuke, suspiro y lo agarro en sus manos para apretarlo en su pecho haciendo que Daiki maullara, mientras Sasuke lo acariciaba.

__Lo sé, Daiki.-_ término de decir Sasuke, mirando hacia adelante.

Sehh, quien pensaría que la debilidad de Sasuke eran los nekos y obviamente su dobe.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Naruto suspiro mientras miraba todo lo que le faltaba por limpiar, se acomodo bien su uniforme de anbu, se soco su protector y cogió su máscara ya tenía bastante de no usarla desde que se había convertido en Hokage, la miro era un zorro sonriendo sádicamente Tsunade, le había dicho que le daría más miedo a su victimas.

Se la coloco, y salió por la ventana brincando de techo en techo mirando lo hermosa que estaba la aldea, y sonrío ese teme debía de estar ahogándose en papeles.

"_**_ JA Ese bastardo, me rogara por que vuelva con él."**_- pensó Naruto, mientras sonreía debajo de la máscara.

_**_" No estés tan convencido mocoso, mira que el Uchiha es mucho más paciente que tú."- **_dijo Kiuby, bajando de la nube a Naruto.

_**_"Cállate, Kurama."-**_ dijo Naruto, para aterrizar en la ventana de su… de la oficina del teme pero lo que vio, lo hiso hervir la sangre.

Ese bastardo estaba encima de Sakura y tenía la mano en su cintura, mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba con los ojos en forma de corazón y tenía la mano en su….trasero.

"…_**Matala"-**_ le dijo Kiuby, al rubio.

Al rubio se le pusieron los ojos rojos, y saco un kunai.

Sasuke, se levanto de encima de Sakura que apenas vio los ojos rojos debajo de la máscara del rubio se cago de miedo, y es que la máscara con ese zorro y esa sonrisa sádica dibujaba no ayudaba en nada.

__Naru-to, cálmate no es lo que crees.-_ dijo Sasuke, tratando de que Naruto lo entendiera.

Naruto, lo miro y bueno grito.

__ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO INFIEL, Y TÚ A TI TE MATARE.¡_- grito a Sakura, que estaba azul por el miedo.

Sehh Naru-chan, mataría a esa pelirrosa y a su teme lo castigaría después.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Gracias por leer. :D**_

_**¿Me dejas un review?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Rivales

Disclaimer: Naruto, NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.

Muchas gracias a: _**Fanaticasailormoon, Ley-83, chizuruchan-1999, Kane-noona, Kaoryciel94, ShinuyaRen, Sakumist y a todos los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por apoyar la historia.**_** :D**

_Aclaraciones: Es un yaoi si NO te gusta no lo leas, Naru y Sasu tienen 20 años y Sasu tiene tres años de haber vuelto a la aldea y tiene 1 año y medio casado con Naruto._

_Pensamientos. __**" bla bla bla" en negrita.**_

_Sin más que decir, que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_**\_NARU+SASU_/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto miraba a la pobre pelirrosa, con un kunai en la mano y con los ojos aun rojos Sakura; rezaba por su vida, y Sasuke miraba a su dobe negando Naruto podía ser bastante celoso cuando quería.

__TE MATARE.¡-_ grito el rubio, apuntando con el kunai a la chica.

Pero de pronto de una sombra salió un pequeño gatito, al que Naruto conocía muy bien era Daiki el gato de su teme.

"_**_Naruto-sama, por favor no mate a la mujer activa y a Sasuke-sama, yo le puedo decir que sucedió"-**_dijo el gatito, hablándole al rubio por la mente.

El rubio lo miro y asintió, Sasuke suspiro gracias a todos los dioses que Daiki siempre estaba al lado de él o en su sombra, si no fuese así Sakura estuviera contando angelitos en el cielo.

"_**_Vera esto fue lo que en realidad sucedió…"**_

_**_FLASH BACK_**_

Sasuke estaba sentado en ahora su escritorio, no entendía como su dobe tenia esa aldea aun en pie, había papeles que él podía asegurar que Naruto nunca había visto y que eran importantes, suspiro su dobe era especial para los papeles.

__Sasuke-kun¡-_ escucho como Sakura, lo llamaba y se puso de pie para ver que quería.

Llego donde la chica y la miro con indiferencia, que demonios quería Sakura ahora.

__Sasuke-kun, por favor me podrías bajar esos papeles es que yo no llego.- _dijo la chica sonrojada, y algo nerviosa por tener que molestar a su ahora Hokage.

Sasuke la miro y suspiro cuando dejaría Sakura de molestarlo, estiro su mano un poco y alcanzo los tan ansiados papeles para la pelirrosa, pero no se fijo y piso mal por el desorden que había ahí cayéndose y llevándose a la pelirrosa con él quedando así: Sasuke, encima de la pelirrosa con su mano en la cintura de esta, y Sakura debajo del Uchiha con su mano "accidentalmente" en el trasero de Sasuke.

_**_FIN FLASH BACK_**_

Naruto miraba con sus de nuevo azules ojos al pequeño gatito, Sakura miraba a Daiki como si fuese un ángel bajado del cielo y Sasuke bueno él desde hace bastante estaba sentado en su escritorio firmando algunos papeles.

__Ahhh je je Per-dona Sakura-chan dattebayo.¡-_ se disculpo el rubio, tendiéndole una mano a Sakura.

La pelirrosa ya de pie, miro a Naruto con los ojos redondos pobre de Sasuke si alguna vez le era infiel a Naruto.

__E-sta b-ien, yo m-ejor me v-oy.¡-_ termino de decir la pelirrosa, casi corriendo asía la puerta.

Naruto la miro irse con una gotita en la cabeza, de verdad daba tanto miedo cuando se fusionaba con Kiuby…nahh claro que no seguramente Sakura tenía algo muy importante que hacer, se voltio hacia su teme y miro como este estaba firmando papeles más tranquilo que una hoja.

__Teme, no estás…cansado?.-_ le pregunto el rubio a Sasuke, acercándose a su escritorio.

El Uchiha, subió su mirada y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

__Por supuesto que no, te dije que sería mejor Hokage que tú dobe.- _dijo el Uchiha, acercando su rostro al de Naruto y dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente.

Naruto lo miro con una puchero, ese bastardo no le podía ganar él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en limpiar la casa, y aun le quedaba la mitad….en definitiva Naruto sabía que debía hacer algo, para atrasar a Sasuke en su "PERFECTO" trabajo de Hokage.

Se quito su máscara de anbu, y rodeo el escritorio del Uchiha ya al lado de Sasuke se sentó en sus piernas, y le beso el cuello haciendo suspirar a Sasuke, JA ese era el punto débil de su teme.

__Naruto.-_ le advirtió Sasuke, al rubio.

__Dime?-_ le dijo Naruto inocentemente, y besando a Sasuke en el mentón.

Sasuke estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no agarrar a Naruto hay mismo y comerlo a besos, literalmente pero no lo podía hacer él era el Hokage (Por ahora) y si alguien entraba esa no era la mejor imagen.

__Te advierto que te detengas, o te juro que te tirare en ese escritorio y mañana caminaras cojo.- _dijo Sasuke, seriamente a lo que Naruto ignoro olímpicamente.

Es mas Naruto se apego más a su Uchiha pegando así sus miembros, y haciendo a Sasuke ahogar un gemido llevo su mano debajo de la camisa anbu de Sasuke, y acaricio su torso ese maldito torso que conocía tan bien, pero Naruto no pudo seguir con sus " BUENAS" intenciones por que tocaron a la puerta.

El rubio se bajo de las piernas de su teme de muy mala gana, maldito el que se atrevió a venir en ese preciso momento.

Sasuke se acomodo su camisa y su capa, ya con su semblante serio hablo.

__Pase. _

Abrieron la puerta y Naruto mato, torturo, acuchillo, quemo con la mirada a Kenshi el aprendiz de Sasuke un chico de tez blanca, cabello café, ojos verdes y con la vestimenta normal de un chunnin de la aldea "Un idiota" pensaba Naruto, ese bastardo estaba enamorado de su teme.

__Sasuke-sensei veo que son ciertos los rumores que circulan por la villa, cambio de lugar con Naruto.-_ dijo el pelicafé, alegre por su maestro.

Naruto lo miro y tosió un poco, haciendo saber su presencia ahí.

__Ohh Naruto-sama, no lo había notado.-_ dijo Kenshi riendo un poco, y haciendo que en la frente del rubio apareciera una gran vena.

Claro cómo demonios lo iba a notar si desde que entro se ha comido con los ojos a Sasuke, y es que el rubio sabia las intenciones que tenía ese niño con su teme.

__Dime qué pasa?.-_ le pregunto el Uchiha, que sabía que la cosa se estaba poniendo tensa con su dobe ahí.

El chico junto sus manos y se sonrojo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto que lo estaba mirando todo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

__Ve-ra es que mi madre cump-le años mañana y le gu-staria ir a su f-iesta… de verdad sería muy importante para mí que usted asistiera.¡-_ dijo Kenshi, con una mano en su pecho.

Naruto lo miro con ansias asesinas, sehh claro una fiesta como si él no supiera que lo único que quería ese idiota era follarse a su teme, pero él no lo permitiría no jamás.

Sasuke miro al chico y le iba a decir que no, pero su amado, adorado y hermoso marido hablo.

__Claro que iremos, le llevaremos un regalo a tu madre dattebayo.¡-_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de pasta dental, haciendo que el pelicafé lo viera molesto.

Sasuke suspiro quien entendía a Naruto, pensó que le molestaría ya que Kenshi y él no se llevaban muy bien pero ahora saltaba y decía que irían a la fiesta.

__Está bien, Kenshi estaremos mañana en la fiesta de tu madre.-_ dijo el Uchiha mirando al chico, Kenshi asintió y camino hacia la puerta para salir dando un portazo.

_**_" Ku ku ku ku el chico se enojo, mocoso."-**_ dijo Kiuby, divertido de todo el espectáculo.

_**_ " JA ese bastardo, no se va a quedar solo con MI teme."-**_dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

_**_" No te confíes mocoso, mira que eres un asco cocinando y tal vez al Uchiha le guste como cocina ese tal Kenshi.- **_dijo Kiuby, divertido_**.**_

_**_"…."- **_Naruto se imagino a su teme en una mesa, con la pansa grande de tanto comer y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro diciéndole a Kenshi cuanto lo amaba por saber cocinar.

_**_"NOOOOO."-**_ dijo Naruto, con una cara de terror.

_**_"Jaja acéptalo mocoso, eres un asco cocinado."- **_dijo Kiuby, riéndose.

__UZURATONCACHI.¡-_ grito Sasuke, despertando a Naruto de su conversación con Kiuby.

Naruto lo miro nervioso, tenía que darle una buena excusa a Sasuke para poder ir donde Hinata y decirle que le enseñase a cocinar.

__Jeje teme me tengo que ir, es que…tengo que ir a hacer las compras.-_ término de decir Naruto para darle un fugaz beso al Uchiha en la boca, y salir de un brinco por la ventana.

Sasuke miro todo eso con una vena en su frente, ese dobe primero lo ignoraba poniendo caras graciosas y luego se iba sin siquiera decirle adiós. Se dio vuelta asía la ventana, y suspiro.

Ojala su dobe no hiciera nada inusualmente estúpido.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Le pego al árbol tan fuerte que algunos frutos cayeron al suelo, estaba enojado ese idiota de Naruto había echado todo a perder como siempre lo alejaba y alejaba de su sensei, Kenshi alzo su mirada y miro nubloso todo dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando.

__Tks maldito Naruto_.- dijo el ojiverde, dejándose caer por el tronco del árbol.

Él se había enamorado de Sasuke, desde que lo conoció al verlo tan solitario y solo le dio ganas de cuidarlo y amarlo pero no había podido, por que luego se dio cuenta de que su caballero de cabello azabache no estaba tan solo como creía no… él tenía a ese rubio idiota.

__Porque lloras?-_ pregunto una voz femenina.

Kenshi alzo su mirada y miro a una mujer de unos años más que él tal vez unos 19, cabello rojo y extraño ya que de un lado parecía que no se hubiese peinado, anteojos negros, tenía unos shorest negros con las típicas medias de ninja, la blusa tenía una cuello V dejando ver un poco los senos de la mujer y tenia las típicas sandalias ninja.

__Tal vez porque la persona que amo, nunca me va a volver a ver.-_ dijo el chico, cerrando sus ojos.

__Me llamo Karin, y tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.-_ dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenshi, subió su mirada curioso no entendía como esa chica lo podía ayudar se puso de pie y encaro a la chica.

__D-e v-erdad?¡.-_ dijo el chico, esperanzado.

La chica hizo su sonrisa aun más y acomodándose sus lentes.

__Claro,…solo si estamos hablando de la misma persona.-_ dijo Karin, que lo único que quería era destruir al Uchiha, y sabia que la única forma era quitándole a Naruto de su lado.

__Sasuke Uchiha.-_ dijo el chico, con mucho amor en sus palabras.

Karin lo miro y volvió a sonreír, perfecto ese idiota de verdad quería al Uchiha eso era bueno porque así sería más fácil.

__Perfecto, entonces dime cual es el obstáculo para tú amor.-_ le dijo la mujer, aun que ella ya supiese el nombre de la persona.

Kenshi frunció el ceño, y dijo el nombre con mucho rencor en su voz.

__Naruto Uzumaki._

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Sasuke se puso de pie y se estiro un poco tenía que darle un poco de crédito a Naruto eso era un poco cansado, olio el olor típico de tierra mojada de cuando comenzaba a llover y suspiro, no le gustaban los días de lluvia porque a él siempre le había parecido un mal augurio.

Miro a la ventana y se recordó de las miradas asesinas de Naruto contra Kenshi, no entendía la antipatía que tenia Naruto hacia su aprendiz, su dobe era bastante celoso escucho como abrían la puerta y se voltio.

__Sasuke-kun, acaba de llegar una carta, de parte de Gaara.-_ dijo Sakura, dándole la carta al Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese bastardo del Kasekage seguramente era para Naruto la abrió y la leyó, Sakura miro a Sasuke extrañada de las caras que el Hokage ponía, hasta que termino de leer y se sentó en el escritorio.

__Sasuke-kun, que pasa?._- pregunto la pelirrosada, preocupada de que fuese algo malo.

Sasuke suspiro, y alzo la mirada hacia la chica.

__Gaara quiere que Naruto viaje a Sunagakure en una semana, seguramente no sabe de nuestros cambios de lugar, así que es mejor darle una sorpresa.-_ termino de decir el Uchiha, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Sakura lo miro y negó, Sasuke era igual de celoso que Naruto pobre de Gaara lo que le esperaría.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Bueno aquí el otro capítulo ojala les haya gustado, voy a subir el otro capítulo el Martes 23 :D es que esta semana tengo que estudiar, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo en leer mi pequeña historia. Cuídense.**_

_**¿Me dejas un review?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Gaara

_Naruto, NO es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.:33_

_Perdonen de verdad, se suponía que debía subirlo ayer pero no pude pero aquí esta: D._

_Ahh y para quienes leían mi fic "La sangre de mi ángel" ya lo recupere y tiene un nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste. ^,^_

_Disfruten la lectura.:3 _

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Gaara.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto miraba como si fuese un niño pequeño, a Hinata hacer unos onigiris de tomate, ojala él cocinara así entonces el teme no lo dejaría por el idiota, de Kenshi.

__Sugoi Hinata-chan, eres toda una chef.¡-_dijo el rubio sonriéndole, y aplaudiéndole a la Hyuga.

La chica se sonrojo un poco por el alago, y miro al rubio con una sonrisa tímida.

__Gra-cias Naruto-kun, ten.- _le dijo Hinata al rubio, dándole en una canasta los onigiris terminados.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, y salto a abrazar a la Hyuga que por cierto ya no se desmayaba.

__Gracias, Hinata-chan¡.-_ dijo/grito Naruto, apartándose un poco de la chica.

__De nada Naruto-kun, ahora ya sabes cómo hacerle onigiris a Sasuke-san.-_ dijo la peliazul jugando con sus dedos, Naruto la miro sonriendo.

Camino hacia la salida de la mansión Hyuga, y antes de salir miro a la Hyuga.

__Gracias de nuevo, Hinata-chan._- termino de decir Naruto, para salir corriendo hacia su casa.

_**_"Como te quedo el ojo Kurama, ahora se cocinar onigiri de tomate.-**_ le dijo Naruto a Kiuby, divertido.

_**_"Hmp, sabes cocinar una cosa mocoso, si le das eso todos los días al Uchiha le dará diarrea…JAJAJA TE IMAGINAS AL UCHIHA, CAGANDO TOMATES…JAJAJA¡- **_se río a carcajadas Kiuby, y el rubio frunció el ceño.

_**_" Cállate estúpido zorro, a mi teme no le dará diarrea ni mucho menos cagara tomates, además...y-o aprenderé a cocinar más.-"**_dijo Naruto, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

_**_"Estas seguro?¬¬."-**_ dijo Kyubi, con voz incrédula.

_**_"….."**_

_**_"Permíteme reírme más…JAJAJAJA.¡-**_ dijo el zorro, explotando en carcajadas.

Naruto se lo imaginaba en el piso, agarrándose la pansa y limpiándose una lagrimita de tanto reír.

_**_"ZORRO, HIJO DE."**_

Naruto entro en su casa, pero paro de caminar e insultar a Kyubi mentalmente y se puso serio.

_**_"Hay alguien en la casa, mocoso"-**_ dijo Kiuby, más tranquilo que una hoja.

_**_"Sí, y no es mi teme."- **_dijo el rubio, para ocultarse en una de las sombras de su casa.

Naruto espero un momento a que el "ladrón" saliese de su escondite pero no lo hiso sacando a Naruto de sus casillas, corrió hacia la cocina y hay miro a…un gato.

_**_...- **_a Naruto, le salió una gran vena en la frente.

__Oye neko-chan, estas interrumpiendo en mi casa.-_ dijo Naruto para agacharse a la altura del gato, que se estaba lamiendo una pata.

El rubio lo miro aun más cerca era lindo, era totalmente blanco y tenía los ojos azules y no parecía un gato callejero, Naruto lo tomo en brazos y lo miro a los ojos.

__Mmm, tú no eres de la calle verdad?-_ dijo el rubio mirando divertido, como el gato acariciaba con su rostro su mano.

Naruto lo miro con los ojos iluminados ese gato era tan lindo, lo abrazo como si se tratase de un peluche y le dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

__KYAAA ERES TAN LINDO, QUIERES OTRO BESO?¡_

Sasuke entro en su casa bastante cansado, pero se le fue todo el cansancio al oír como su dobe le decía a quien sabe quien si quería otro beso, camino hacia la cocina con el sharingan activado y con kusanagi en su mano derecha, maldito el que estuviese con su dobe.

Pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que su contrincante era un gato de pelaje blanco, suspiro y miro como su marido se ponía de pie, y lo miraba.

__Teme, no te escuche llegar.-_ dijo Naruto sonriendo y con el gato en sus brazos, que por cierto miraba al Uchiha retador.

Sasuke frunció el ceño _**"estúpido gato",**_ pensó el Uchiha considerando seriamente matar a ese gato con un chidori, pero sus ansias asesinas se fueron por completo cuando Naruto se le acerco para besarlo.

__Teme, bienvenido a casa…y como te fue estas cansado?¡.-_ dijo Naruto rogándole al cielo porque Sasuke dijese que sí, o el perdería en ese primer día de apuesta.

Sasuke miro arrogantemente a Naruto, y hablo.

__No, ni un poco.-_ dijo el pelinegro, sonriéndole a su dobe.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido, ese bastardo no estaba cansado miro disimuladamente al piso de la casa donde aun había ropa sucia, y suspiro sehh él perdió la apuesta ese día.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y lo pego en la mesa de la cocina, poniendo al rubio sonrojado.

__Pero aun recuerdo, lo que intentaste hacer en mi oficina.-_ dijo Sasuke, y Naruto recordó como había tratado de distraerlo con su "arma secreta", pero gracias al idiota de Kenshi no pudo.

Naruto se sonrojo y quito la mirada, Sasuke lo tomo del mentón y lo beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, Naruto le correspondió posando sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, Sasuke se apego más a Naruto subiéndolo en la mesa de la cocina, aun los dos concentrados en ese beso.

Se separaron y Sasuke se iba a quitar la capa de Hokage, pero un anbu interrumpió en su casa haciendo que Naruto se pusiese aun más rojo que un tomate por la posición en la que los encontró.

__Que pasa?.-_ dijo Sasuke seriamente, y separándose de Naruto.

El anbu se arrodillo frente al Uchiha, y hablo.

__Hokage-sama, le vengo a informar que el kasekage de Suna está aquí.-_ dijo el anbu para ponerse de pie, y mirar a Sasuke esperando una respuesta.

Sasuke se sorprendió no era él el que tenía que ir a Suna, entonces porque Gaara venia hasta aquí…frunció el ceño tantas eran sus ganas por ver a Naruto, pero luego como buen Uchiha que era sonrió arrogantemente ese bastardo se quedaría con las ganas.

__Dile que ya voy en camino.-_ ordeno Sasuke al anbu, que asistió para desaparecer.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, el rubio sabía que Sasuke no soportaba al pelirrojo entonces porque lo iría a recibir.

_Teme, yo puedo ir a recibir a Gaara.- dijo Naruto, tocándole un hombro a Sasuke.

__No yo soy ahora el Hokage, yo tengo que recibirlo.- _dijo Sasuke, poniéndose bien su capa y mirando a su dobe.

Naruto sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, y miro como el Uchiha salía de la casa suspiro, Sasuke y Gaara no se soportaban no quería ni pensar que haría Gaara al ver que el Hokage, que vería no era él, sino al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

_**_SASU+NARU_**_

Gaara miraba todo muy tranquilo en el jardín de la torre Hokage, estaba emocionado al fin vería a Naruto tenía bastante de no hacerlo, el pelirrojo estaba enamorado del rubio desde que lo había salvado y apoyado, Gaara comenzó a sentir cosas que no entendió al principio pero que luego con ayuda de Temari comenzó a comprender, y ahí se dio cuenta de que quería a Naruto más que como a un amigo.

__Buenas noches, Kasekage-sama.-_ el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, conocía esa voz.

Era de él, de Uchiha Sasuke.

Se voltio y nada lo tenía preparado para lo que vería, ese Uchiha tenía la capa de Hokage y lo miraba indiferente.

__UCHIHA, QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON LA CAPA DE NARUTO?¡.- _dijo Gaara amenazadoramente, y acercándose a Sasuke con intenciones de golpearlo.

En menos de dos segundos Gaara estaba rodeado de anbus, que lo miraban con kunais en la mano listos para defender a su ahora Hokage.

__Porque defienden a este traidor?¡.-_ dijo Gaara, cada vez más enojado y indignado.

__Porque Uchiha-sama, es nuestro Hokage.-_ dijo una de los anbus, defendiendo a Sasuke.

Gaara miro a todos los anbus incrédulo, que demonios pasaba ahí Naruto era el Hokage de Konoha, lo sabía porque él estuvo presente el día de su nombramiento, el pelirrojo miro a Sasuke e iba a gritarle pero una voz se dejo escuchar.

__Gaara, por favor cálmate.-_ dijo Naruto con los ojos llenos de preocupación, y mirando al pelirrojo.

Sasuke y Gaara se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, y uno de los anbus _**( Kenshi)**_ rodo los ojos debajo de la máscara.

__Naruto, dime que es todo esto?¡.-_ pregunto Gaara que se iba a acercar al rubio, pero los anbu no lo dejaron.

Naruto miro a los anbu, y puso sus ojos rojos un momento.

__QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO, BAJEN ESOS KUNAIS AHORA.¡- _ordeno el rubio, enojado.

Todos los anbus los bajaron inmediatamente, podía que ahora Naruto no fuese su Hokage pero le debían de obedecer, ya que era el esposo del Hokage.

__Kasekage, acompáñanos te explicaremos todo_.-dijo Sasuke, no muy feliz de que Naruto estuviese allí.

Gaara lo miro y luego miro a Naruto, asistiendo de mala gana.

_**EN LA OFICINA DE SASUKE 20 MINUTOS DESPUES.**_

Gaara ya estaba más tranquilo y con una taza de té a su lado, aun que le pareciese tonta la razón por la que esos dos cambiasen de lugar, suspiro y hablo.

__Vine para quedarme unos días aquí, porque en mi villa mis ninjas estas investigando algo sospechoso.-_ dijo el pelirrojo seriamente, y mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se puso serio, algo sospechoso de que hablaba Gaara.

__Que ocurre?-_ pregunto Sasuke, él también con seriedad.

Naruto los miro a los dos y suspiro esos dos podían dar miedo cuando querían, pero a él también le pareció raro lo que dijo Gaara.

Gaara guardo silencio unos momentos, para luego hablar.

__Creemos que Akatsuki, ha vuelto.-_ termino decir Gaara, haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sorprendieran.

__Que?¡.-_ dijo Naruto exaltado para ponerse de pie, pero se mareo un momento haciendo que casi se cayera de no ser por Sasuke que lo sostuvo.

__Dobe, estas bien?¡.-_ pregunto Sasuke al rubio, preocupado.

Naruto se toco la cabeza, y miro a su teme sonriéndole.

__Tranquilo teme estoy bien, solo fue que me levante muy rápido.-_ dijo Naruto ya un poco mejor, y sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Sasuke lo miro preocupado, pero luego miro a Gaara seriamente.

__Estas seguro de eso, Gaara?.-_ dijo Sasuke, que por primera vez llamaba al pelirrojo por su nombre.

Gaara asintió, pero luego dijo algo que dejo a Naruto y a Sasuke atónicos.

__Sí, y creemos que Madara también lo está._

Akatsuki, y su regreso? Que harán los chicos ahora.

CONTINUARA…

_Ojala les haya gustado, de nuevo perdón por no haberlo subido ayer .:D Actualizaré pronto. Cuídense.:33_

_**¿Me dejan un review?**_


	5. Chapter 5 Mineteme

_Naruto, no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan. :33_

_Quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo de verdad, Gracias a:_ **xinislovemeXD, Ley-83, pachi sensei, chizuruchan1999, Kane-noona, kaoryciel94, Goten Trunks5 y a todos los lectores anónimos.:33**

_Advertencia: Este capi contiene lemon, es un yaoi hombre x hombre si no te gusta no lo leas._

* * *

_**_SASU+NARU_**_

_**_**__Teme métela ya, maldición¡.-_ se quejo Naruto, que estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke lo miro enojado, ese dobe solo lo apuraba, y es que Sasuke no sabía lo que le pasaba a Naruto habían pasado apenas 2 días desde que Gaara había llegado a la aldea, y desde ese día su dobe se había vuelto…más "Activamente sexual" sehh esa es la palabra.

__Espera dobe, no seas desesperado.¡- _dijo el Uchiha, abriendo bien las piernas del rubio para poder entrar bien.

Naruto hiso un puchero, ese bastardo no se apuraba y él estaba demasiado desesperado, estaba a punto de meterle un rasengan a Sasuke en el trasero si no se apuraba.

__Ahhhg.¡-_ Naruto gimió al sentir como su teme al fin entraba en él, y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miro fingiendo enfado, y hablo.

__Ya está toda adentro, estas feliz dobe?¡-_ dijo Sasuke, acercando su boca a la del rubio.

Naruto asintió feliz y beso a Sasuke, metiendo su lengua en su boca y poniendo sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha para así profundizar el beso.

Sasuke se comenzó a mover lentamente sobre Naruto, haciendo que este ahogara sus gemidos por el beso.

__Ahhh..ahhg.¡-_ gimió fuertemente Naruto, aferrándose a la espalda de su teme.

Sasuke se agacho al cuello de Naruto y lo mordió dejando hay una pequeña marca, y haciendo que el rubio suspirara y rodeara con sus piernas la cintura del Uchiha.

__M-as r-api-do teme¡.-_ pidió/exigió Naruto, gimiendo más alto.

Sasuke no se hiso esperar mucho acelero el movimiento, haciendo que el rubio gimiera fuertemente al casi ya no poder más.

__AHHHHG.¡- _gimió Naruto para llegar junto al Uchiha, al clímax.

Sasuke se dejo caer al lado de su dobe respirando rápidamente, y Naruto lo miro con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo, Sasuke se volteo hacia él y lo miro.

__Te amo, dobe.-_ dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa que hiso que Naruto se sonrojara y no por el cansancio.

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke casi nunca le decía esas cosas casi siempre le gustaba demostrárselo, el rubio hiso su sonrisa aun más grande y zorruna, y se tiro encima de su teme rozando por error con su piernas el amigo de Sasuke.

__...-_

__Dobe, acaso quieres una segunda ronda.- _dijo Sasuke, sonriendo y mirando como Naruto ponía su cabeza en su pecho.

__Perdón jeje, teme ve a comprarme helado.-_ pidió Naruto a Sasuke, mirándolo con ojos de borreguito abandonado.

Sasuke lo miro con una vena en la frente.

__A donde voy a conseguir helado a esta hora, dobe.-_ dijo el Uchiha, suspirando y mirando al rubio confundido.

Naruto se sentó encima del Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa, y comenzó a moverse encima de él "inocentemente" haciendo a Sasuke soltar un pequeño gemido.

__Pero teme, yo quiero mí helado.-_ dijo Naruto, fingiendo enfado y haciendo un puchero.

__Si sigues haciendo lo que haces, créeme que tendrás otra cosa muy diferente a un helado.-_advirtió Sasuke al rubio, mirándolo con una mirada de advertencia.

Naruto lo miro sonriendo inocentemente y pasando "accidentalmente" una mano por el amigo de Sasuke, haciendo que esta vez Sasuke si gimiera alto y haciendo que el rubio lo mirase divertido.

__Ahhg¡- _gimió el Uchiha, sonrojándose un poco.

__Que pasa teme, si no me traes mi helado no tendremos segunda ronda_.- dijo Naruto sonriendo, como un niño pequeño.

Sasuke lo miro sonriendo maliciosamente, y agarro al rubio de los hombros y se acerco a su rostro.

__De verdad, crees eso?.-_ pregunto Sasuke, sonriendo vengativamente.

Naruto lo miro con curiosidad en los ojos, que demonios quería decir Sasuke con eso, el rubio se sonrojo cuando ya entendió de lo que el Uchiha hablaba.

__AHHHH.¡-_grito Naruto, cuando sintió como el Uchiha lo acostaba en la cama y los tapaba a los dos con una sabana.

Sehh Sasuke se vengaría de lo que hiso su dobe, pobre de Naruto.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Sasuke miraba seriamente a las personas que tenia al frente, no tenia que equivocarse en nada si quería que todo saliese bien.

__Tienen entendido, lo que deben hacer.- _dijo Sasuke, seriamente.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Kiba y Hinata al frente suyo asistieron, él los miro seriamente como esperando que le repitieran todo lo que él les dijo, exactamente igual a como lo dijo él.

__Debemos de ir ala Villa de la lluvia, y buscar ahí pistas sobre Akatsuki y Madara Uchiha_.- dijo Ino, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Shikamaru suspiro, y le hablo.

__Y si no lo hacen bien, los torturare por siempre con el Amaterasu.-_ dijo Shikamaru, para terminar de redactar lo que Sasuke les había dicho anteriormente.

El Uchiha sonrió y se levanto de su asiento, mirando a los chicos con seriedad.

__Bien entonces vayan, y recuerden no quiero ningún error.-_ ordeno el Uchiha, para darles la espalda y mirar hacia la ventana de su oficina.

Los chicos asistieron para desaparecer rápidamente dejando a Sasuke aparentemente solo.

__Daiki, sal de mi sombra tengo una misión para ti.- _dijo Sasuke, tranquilamente.

Un pequeño gatito salió de la sombra del Uchiha, para posicionarse en el hombro de Sasuke lamiéndose una pata.

"_**_Que sucede, Sasuke-sama?-"**_pregunto el gatito mentalmente, con curiosidad.

Sasuke miro a unos niños correr por el parque alegremente y jugando con una balón, luego miro como sus padres los miraban con cariño y riendo y sin querer sonrió.

__Crees que debería ser padre?- _pregunto Sasuke, a Daiki que lo miro sorprendido.

"_**_Bueno, usted ama a Naruto-sama?"- **_pregunto el neko, mirando con curiosidad al Uchiha.

Sasuke miro un momento al cielo sonriendo, luego bajo su mirada hacia los niños que había visto antes.

__Demasiado.- _contesto Sasuke, haciendo que Daiki lo mirase con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_**_Entonces no veo el problema."-**_ dijo el gatito, mirando a su amo.

Sasuke se volteo dándole la espalda a la ventana, y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio el pequeño gatito se coloco al frente de él.

__Daiki, sigue al grupo que mande hacia la aldea de la lluvia, y si algo extraño pasa avísame.- _ordeno el pelinegro, con seriedad en el rostro.

Daiki asintió desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de Sasuke, ya solo el Uchiha se sentó de nuevo en su ahora silla de Hokage en completo silencio, pero pensando una sola cosa.

_**_"Me encantaría poder tener a un minidobe, molestándome todo el día."- **_pensó Sasuke, sonriendo y agarrando el lapicero que tenia al lado para seguir leyendo y firmando papeles.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Kenshi mando una patada a su contrincante, pero esta la esquivo fácilmente devolviéndole el golpe con una fuerte patada en el estomago, que hiso que el pobre chico soltara todo el aire.

__Ahhg.¡-_ gimió de dolor Kenshi, para agacharse sosteniendo su estomago.

Karin de pie lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ese chico era débil Naruto lo mandaría a volar con un dedo, tenía que hacer algo para que en una semana aprendiera todo lo que ella sabía, para ver si así ellos lo aceptaban.

__Levántate acaso no quieres ser un Akatsuki, y matar a Naruto.¡?- _pregunto la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido.

El chico se puso de pie mirándola con sus ojos cansados, y negó haciendo que Karin se sorprendiera un poco.

__SI QUIERO, Y NO ME RENDIRE.¡-_ grito Kenshi, para correr hacia la chica y tratar de pegarle.

Karin esquivaba los ataques del chico fácilmente, ella no se podía equivocar este chico…tenía que ser el que se uniera a ellos para sí poder llevar a cabo la misión. Si tan grande era su amor por Sasuke, entonces les ayudaría en todo de eso estaba segura la chica ya que ella también estuvo enamorada del Uchiha.

Solo esperaba que "ellos" no se atrasaran y vinieran por ella rápidamente, para así poder completar la segunda fase del plan, ella esperaba que Madara no la defraudara.

_**_NARU+SASU_**_

Gaara miraba a Naruto sorprendido de todo lo que comía el rubio en tan poco tiempo, helado, ramen, galletas, pastel y uno que otro chocolate pobre Sasuke el rubio lo dejaría en quiebra.

Y es que Gaara no tuvo de otra que quedarse a vivir por un tiempo con Naruto y Sasuke, hasta que las cosas en su Villa se calmaran a lo que claro Sasuke se molesto y amenazo si se atrevía a tocar a Naruto, y a lo que Naruto llamo a su teme "Bastardo paranoico" , y Gaara los miro con una gotita en su cabeza sin poder creer que esos dos fuesen los que cuidaran de Konoha.

__Naruto, estás seguro que comerás todo eso?-_ pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando a Naruto incrédulo.

El rubio lo miro con un pedazo de chocolate y de fresa en la boca, y asintió feliz.

__Claro que sí, Gaara sabes es raro en estos días me ha dado más hambre de lo normal…, quien sabe que es.-_ dijo Naruto, tranquilamente y olvidándose por completo del asunto.

De pronto Gaara miro algo sorprendido como el rostro del rubio se ponía verde, y Naruto salía corriendo hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Gaara lo siguió preocupado por su amigo, y pego una oreja en la puerta solo para escuchar las quejas de Naruto.

__Naruto, estas bien?¡.-_ pregunto el pelirrojo, preocupado.

__SÍ, TRANQUILO.¡-_ grito Naruto, del otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio se deslizo por la pared con la cara pálida, y se acaricio su barriga, y en ese momento Naruto sintió algo que hiso que se levantara de un salto del piso del baño y se mirase asustado en el espejo.

Se puso de perfil en el espejo, y hay quedo pálido y de piedra.

En el reflejo se podía ver una pequeña barriguita dura y redonda, que hacía ver a Naruto aun más adorable.

__...-_

_**_" Kiuby dime si esto que veo es verdad, o estoy alucinando por comer tanto helado."-**_ dijo Naruto, pálidamente y tocándose su vientre.

_**_"Es verdad mocoso, te lo iba a decir pero se me olvido…estas o estamos embarazados."-**_dijo Kurama, como si hablase del clima.

Naruto se puso aun más pálido que antes parecía una hoja, y Kiuby espero el grito al cielo.

1 2 3 4…

__QUEEE?¡_

Pobre Naru, ahora esperaba a un miniteme.

CONTINUARA…

_**Ojala les haya gustado :33 actualizare pronto. Cuídense. :D**_

**¿Me dejas un review?**


	6. Chapter 6 Dos

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de todas, porque creo que solo tengo lectoras jjj :33 _

_Aclaraciones: Es un yaoi, hombrexhombre si no te gusta no lo leas._

_Pensamientos__**: " Bla bla bla"**_

_Disfruten la lectura. :DD_

* * *

****SASU+NARU****

**/*\**

Gaara esperaba fuera del baño a que Naruto saliese, y es que el rubio ya tenía como 20 minutos de estar ahí y Gaara se preocupo aun más cuando lo escucho gritar, que le pudo haber pasado a Naruto para que gritase así.

El pelirrojo escucho la puerta abrirse y se volteo sorprendiéndose al mirar a Naruto, y es que el pobre rubio estaba más pálido que una hoja y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

__Na-Naruto, estas bien?¡.- _pregunto Gaara preocupado, y agarrando a su amigo del brazo para ayudarle a sentarse.

Naruto asintió y luego miro al pelirrojo todo sonrojado, y nervioso.

__Gaara, estoy embarazado.-_dijo Naruto poniendo en su rostro una gran sonrisa, y tocando su pequeña pancita.

Gaara abrió sus ojos grande impresionado por la noticia, y quedo atónico sin saber que decir luego de unos momentos reacciono.

_Q-ue?¡ pero Naruto tu eres un hombre como es eso posible?¡.- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido, y mirando al rubio fijamente.

Naruto lo miro y suspiro, ya se imaginaba como se iba a poner Sasuke cuando se lo contase, miro a Gaara y hablo.

__Es por Kiuby, al ser un demonio no tiene sexo definido es por eso que es tanto hembra como macho, dándome a mí el…don? Sí eso, el don de poder tener hijos pero si Kiuby no estuviese en mi interior no sería capaz de hacerlo, eso es lo único que le agradezco a ese zorro bastardo.-_ termino de explicar Naruto, haciendo un puchero.

_**_"Maldito mocoso, malagradecido ¬¬"-**_ dijo Kiuby fingiendo enojo, aun que en el fondo estaba feliz por Naruto.

Gaara puso una mano en su barbilla pensando un poco en lo que le dijo Naruto, la verdad estaba feliz por Naruto ya que él sabia lo mucho que el rubio siempre quiso tener una familia al igual que Sasuke, y que ahora los dos pudiesen hacer una era lo mejor que le puede haber pasado a Naruto.

__Felicidades, Naruto.-_ dijo Gaara, sonriéndole al chico.

Naruto abrazo a Gaara como si fuese un peluche sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, que le devolvió el abrazo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

__G-racias, Gaara.-_dijo Naruto limpiándose unas lagrimas de felicidad que le habían salido, y sonriéndole al chico.

Gaara asintió y miro al chico devolviéndole la sonrisa, Naruto puso sus manos en su barriguita y la acaricio.

__Se lo dirás a Sasuke?.- _pregunto el pelirrojo, mirando a Naruto.

Naruto se soplo unos cabellos que le caían por la frente y sonrió, tenía los ojos brillantes llenos de un brillo que cualquier persona podía notar.

__Claro que sí, pero primero tengo que ir a ver a Oba-chan.- _dijo Naruto para ponerse de pie, Gaara lo miro curioso.

Naruto camino hacia la puerta de su casa, las cortinas en su ventana se movían lenta y tranquilamente gracias al viento que había esa mañana, antes de salir miro a Gaara.

__Si viene el teme, dile que fui a visitar a Sakura-chan.-_ término de decir Naruto a Gaara, para luego salir y que el pelirrojo diera un gran suspiro.

La sorpresa que le darían al Uchiha cuando volviera.

_****NARU+SASU****_

Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente sobre sus cabezas y rostros nublándoles la vista en ocasiones, la tierra que pisaban estaba llena de lodo y hacia que sus pies se hundieran, sus piernas estaban cansadas pero aun así seguían corriendo era su misión después de todo la seguridad de su Hokage y de la familia de este podía estar en peligro.

Uno de ellos dio un brinco ágilmente hacia una de las paredes de la mansión se escondió en una de las sombras como buen ninja que era, los otros cuatro abajo lo miraron para luego el líder hacer una señal para que rápidamente todos se separaran.

Shikamaru suspiro al esconderse en una de las sombras de la habitación en donde estaba, era como un fantasma muy pocos lo podían ver y para otros nunca estuvo ahí.

__Entonces, que es lo que quieren conseguir?¡.- _escucho Shikamaru como una voz de mujer, hablaba un poco exaltada.

Miro como dos personas entraban rápidamente a la habitación, una mujer y un hombre pero no pudo mirarles el rostro, pero con escuchar le era suficiente.

__Tranquila Kaori, el plan va bien Madara nos prometió que el zorro de nueve colas estaría muerto.- _dijo la voz del hombre, con mucho odio al hablar del demonio que Shikamaru conocía bien…o al menos a su contenedor.

__Y-y a Sasuke-kun, él estará bien?¡.-_ dijo ahora la voz de la mujer, con mucho amor al mencionar el nombre de Sasuke.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, que demonios querían esa gente con Naruto y Sasuke y ese nombre Madara Uchiha estaba involucrado en todo esto, al parecer no murió en la cuarta guerra ninja.

__Sí, tu "gran" amor estará bien.-_ dijo la voz del hombre con fastidio en su voz, y al parecer sentándose en una de las sillas del salón.

Shikamaru sonrió un poco, sabía que los dos en ese cuarto eran ninjas porque estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que escucharan, pero al parecer eran principiantes o él era muy bueno.

__Sí, no tenemos de que preocuparnos Karin esta en Konoha, está entrenando a uno de los ninjas de ahí.-_ dijo la mujer, al parecer con burla en su voz.

"_**Ninja?"**_ pensó Shikamaru confundido, y esa Karin que él supiera no había ninguna Karin en la aldea y ese ninja del que hablaban quien, quien demonios podía ser.

__Muy pronto podremos atacar Konoha , y vengarnos de ese bastardo de…Naruto._-termino decir la voz del hombre riéndose a carcajadas al final, y la mujer salió del cuarto.

Shikamaru no tuvo que escuchar nada más era suficiente, salió de ahí como el ninja elite que era e hiso una señal para que los demás hicieran lo mismo, los cinco salieron de esa casa lenta y sigilosamente.

__Shikamaru, que encontraste?¡.-_ pregunto Kiba, corriendo con Akamaru a su lado.

El pelinegro suspiro todo eso era bastante problemático, miro a Kiba y hablo.

__Un posible ataque a la aldea, y a Sasuke y Naruto.-_ dijo el pelinegro, para correr más rápido quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la aldea.

Hinata y Ino se miraron las dos bastantes preocupadas, y aceleraron el paso al igual que su líder, Sai hiso una señal y de su sombra salió un pequeño gatito.

__Daiki ve tú eres más rápido que nosotros, infórmale a Sasuke de todo esto.- _ordeno Sai al pequeño gatito, el neko asintió y comenzó a correr.

Shikamaru miro al cielo con el ceño fruncido para ver como volvía a llover, tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba que pudiesen llegar a la aldea a tiempo.

De verdad lo esperaba.

_****SASU+NARU****_

Tsunade estaba firmando unos papeles que le dio una de las enfermeras, ahora que ya no era Hokage la mujer se ocupaba del Hospital de Konoha, el cual había mejorado con ella ahí.

__OBA-CHANN¡.-_ a la rubia le salió una gran vena en la frente, al escuchar como la llamaba Naruto.

El rubio iba caminando un poco rápido y con una mano en su vientre, Tsunade se extraño casi siempre Naruto venia corriendo hacia ella, y luego la mujer le daba con TODO el amor del mundo un golpe que lo mandaba a volar.

__Mocoso te he dicho que no grites, que quieres?¡-_ pregunto Tsunade, a punto de darle a Naruto un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto se acerco a la mujer y le dijo algo al oído, la rubia lo escucho atentamente y apenas Naruto termino de decírselo lo miro totalmente sorprendida.

__Entra a mi oficina, en un minuto voy.-_ le dijo Tsunade a Naruto, mirándolo seriamente.

Naruto asintió y entro a la oficina de la ex Hokage, se sentó en una de las sillas y cerro sus ojos ya quería decirle a su teme que los dos serian padres, al fin lo que los dos siempre quisieron se cumplía.

__Naruto ven, acuéstate aquí.-_ ordeno Tsunade al rubio, entrando en la habitación y señalando una cama.

Naruto se puso de pie y se acostó en la cama nervioso, nunca se imagino que estaría ahí bueno no es muy normal que un hombre este ahí, sintió como la rubia le juntaba un liquido frío en su vientre y se puso aun más nervioso.

Tsunade quedo con la boca abierta y mirando la pantalla donde se suponía se tenía que ver el bebé, pero luego sonrío maliciosamente pobre Uchiha lo que le esperaba.

__Oba-chan, todo está bien?.-_ pregunto Naruto preocupado, ya que la rubia no le decía nada.

Tsunade asintió y sonrío al rubio, para luego hablarle.

__Sí ellos están bien, Naruto.-_ dijo la rubia, mirando al chico con orgullo.

Naruto sonrió feliz, y se sentó en la cama mirando la pantallita donde se podían ver dos? Bultitos, Naruto miro confundido la pantalla y luego a la mujer que estaba bastante feliz.

__Ellos?.-_ pregunto Naruto, con curiosidad.

Tsunade sonrío maliciosamente, al fin se vengaría de Sasuke.

__Son gemelos, mocoso.-_ dijo Tsunade, para mirar a Naruto de brazos cruzados.

La cara de Naruto era un poema…gemelos? Iba a tener gemelos, Tsunade vio como la sonrisa más grande que le había visto a Naruto aparecía en su rostro, para luego ver como el rubio se tiraba a abrasarla.

__TENDRE GEMELOS, OBA-CHAN¡.-_ grito Naruto lleno de felicidad, y abrazando a la mujer como si fuese un peluche.

__MOCOSO, SUELTAME.¡_

__NOO, ESTOY MUY FELIZ¡_

Las enfermeras escuchaban curiosas los gritos del rubio, y se acercaban a la puerta para seguir escuchado hasta que escucharon como Naruto se callaba, y Tsunade botaba la puerta de su oficina enojada y dejándolas a todas en evidencia.

Sehh, no sería Naruto el único en sufrir ese día, al menos estaban en un Hospital.

_****SASU+NARU****_

Sasuke entro a su casa cansado le tenía que dar crédito al dobe se Hokage de verdad cansaba, miro que no había nadie en la sala y se extraño, Naruto siempre le daba la bienvenida cerro sus ojos y se concentro sintiendo el chakra de Naruto en el balcón de la casa.

__Dobe, que haces aquí?.-_ pregunto el Uchiha, curioso.

Naruto lo miro con una gran sonrisa y bastante nervioso, lo que Sasuke noto de inmediato y lo puso preocupado.

__Algo malo paso?.-_ volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, agarrando a su esposo de los hombros.

Naruto lo miro a los ojos sonrío, y luego dijo lo que le había querido decir a su teme durante todo el día.

__Teme, estoy embarazado.-_ dijo Naruto sonrojado, y algo nervioso.

Miro como Sasuke quedaba atónico y lo miraba totalmente sorprendido, y Naruto se preocupo un poco cosa que olvido por completo, al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

Sasuke no lo pensó mucho tomo a Naruto en brazos y lo alzo, haciendo al rubio sonrojar Sasuke estaba feliz era el maldito día más feliz de su vida beso a Naruto con todo el amor del mundo, el rubio puso sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke para profundizar el beso.

__E-es verdad?¡.-_ pregunto Sasuke separándose del rubio, y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Naruto pego su frente con la del pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y asintió para luego hablar.

__Sí, y son gemelos.-_ dijo Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera aun más.

__Gemelos je je, te amo, te amo demasiado Naruto.¡.- _dijo Sasuke, tomando el rostro de su dobe y besándolo.

Naruto puso sus manos en el rostro del Uchiha, sorprendiéndose al sentir como unas lágrimas mojaban sus manos se separo de Sasuke y lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke…estaba llorando.

__T-eme, esta-s llorando? Acaso no estás fe-liz?¡.- _pregunto Naruto con miedo en sus palabras, Sasuke lo miro como si fuese la cosa más bella del mundo y negó.

__No, estoy llorando de felicidad dobe.-_ dijo el Uchiha, secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su capa de Hokage.

Naruto lo miro con mucha dulzura en sus ojos, y lo obligo a acostarse en la alfombra del piso del balcón, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

__Teme, como quieres llamar a los niños?.-_ pregunto Naruto curioso, y algo sonrojado.

Sasuke lo miraba con una mirada de esas de enamorado, que hacían que el rubio se sonrojara completamente.

__Bueno, me gustaría ponerle a uno de ellos Itachi.- _dijo Sasuke cambiando su voz, a una melancólica.

Naruto miro a su teme con amor y le beso la frente, para luego sonreír.

__Claro, y si el otro es hombre le ponemos Yoru.- _dijo Naruto, para poner de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miro y sonrió, mirando hacia el oscuro y bello cielo de esa noche suspiro y hablo.

__Noche?... es un bonito significado, mientras que no le pongas nombre de Ramen todo bien.- _dijo el Uchiha, para molestar un poco a su dobe.

__TEME, BASTARDO¡_

__Yo también, te amo. ¬¬_

__...-_

__Dobe._

Sí, Naruto esperaba que muy pronto Sasuke y él pudiesen tener en sus brazos a sus dos retoños, Uchiha-Uzumaki.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Ojala les haya gustado, ya Sasu se dio cuenta del embarazo de Naru y es feliz :DD. Cuídense. :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	7. Chapter 7 Odio y amor

_Naruto, no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan._

_Notas: Muchas gracias por los reviews, bueno les quiero decir que cuando leí el capi anterior para revisarlo me di cuenta de que los estoy haciendo muy cortos:33 así que tratare de hacerlos más largos._

* * *

_***El esposo del Hokage***_

_**Capitulo Vll**_

* * *

"_**Porque te metes en su relación? Él lo ama, pero tú también lo amas no? El ser humano no puede evitar ser egoísta."**_

_**Sakukami18.:33 **_

* * *

_Sus manos estaban sangrando de tanto pegarle al árbol frente a él, pero no le importaba eso era lo que menos le importaba, todavía podía escuchar las palabras que ese bastardo le dijo a Sasuke._

"_**Estoy embarazado"**_

_Pego un último golpe al árbol lastimándose aun más sus manos, las cuales le temblaban por el dolor que sentía, porque? Porque demonios Naruto si le podía dar a Sasuke, lo que él siempre quiso…una familia él nunca le podría dar eso a Sasuke y eso era lo que lo ponía aun más enfadado._

_Te odio, Naruto.-_ dijo Kenshi, con todo el odio del mundo en sus_ _palabras._

_Cuanto no deseaba él estar en el lugar de Naruto, ser al que Sasuke amara y protegiera pero no, él solo era el pequeño niño que no sabía lo que era el amor, se dejo caer al césped y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer de sus ojos azules, agarro fuertemente la tierra en sus manos tratando de retener todo su odio ahí mismo._

_Que mal te ves.

_Kenshi subió su vista para posarla en Karin, la cual lo miraba de brazos cruzados en uno de los arboles, y miraba al chico con lastima._

_...-

_Karin suspiro, ese chico ya estaba lleno de odio pero lo tenía que llenar más porque cuando la verdadera batalla se diera él podría ser el ganador, camino hacia él y se agacho a su lado._

_Hoy llegan las personas que nos llevaran, hacia tu verdadero entrenamiento.- _dijo la pelirroja acercado su cara a la de Kenshi, con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Kenshi la miro sorprendido, ya era la hora Karin le había dicho que si se quería vengar de Naruto tendría que entrenar primero, y que la única manera de hacerlo era con unos tales Akatsukis y ahora ellos venían por él, Kenshi sonrió maliciosamente, desde ahora se proponía hacerse más fuerte solamente para derrotar a Naruto._

_Cuanto tiempo?.

_Karin lo miro un poco sorprendida el chico tenía otra mirada, era un mirada vacía y llena de rencor, al parecer Kenshi estaba experimentando al fin lo que era odiar a alguien con cada fibra de tu ser, la pelirroja sonrió complacida._

_Hoy a las 12: AM en la salida de la aldea, no llegues tarde y trata de hacer todo lo que te falta hoy, porque luego no vendrás aquí por 8 largos meses.-_ termino de decir la chica de forma seria, se levanto y miro al chico desde arriba._

_Kenshi se levanto también y ya de pie asintió a la chica, la miro fijamente le debería de decir que Naruto está embarazado tal vez le ayude de algo, Kenshi se puso serio y hablo._

_Naruto, esta embarazado.-_ termino de decir el chico, para salir de ahí corriendo._

_Karin se le quedo mirando sorprendida, Naruto embarazado? Sonrió con maldad, así que el gran Hokage de Konoha estaba esperando un hijo, sería interesante porque si es así, ella estaba segura de que Madara se interesaría mucho por ese niño o esos es su caso, solo imagínense un niño con el chakra del Kiuby y el Sharingan de los Uchihas, algo demasiado tentador._

_Pobre Sasuke, tal vez no disfrutes de ser padre.

_Karin se volteo caminando detenidamente y con mucha soberbia, al parecer el destino quería que ella se vengara de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Entonces estaba segura que no lo desperdiciaría._

_**::::::SXN:::::::**_

_Dejo que la lluvia mojara un poco su rostro en esa maldita aldea solo lluvia el nombre de "Aldea de la lluvia" no estaba de adorno, se acomodo mejor su capa la cual era completamente negra, y su sombrero el cual no dejaba ver su rostro._

_Tardaste, Madara dijo que eras puntual._- dijo un chico de tal vez unos 15 años, de ojos cafés y cabello rubio._

_Yuri, no seas maleducado.-_ dijo ahora una joven de la misma edad del chico, y de cabello rubio atado en una larga trenza, al parecer esos dos eran hermanos._

_El sujeto de capa negra camino hacia adentro, y ya adentro se sentó en una de las sillas sacándose su sombrero dejando ver así su rostro._

_Qué bueno que llego, Itachi-san.-_ dijo la chica, suspirando al ver el rostro del hombre._

_Itachi la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, tenía el cabello igual de largo y atado en su típica coleta baja, sus ojos estaban negros por ahora sin ningún rastro de maldad, miro a los dos chicos y hablo._

_Madara me dijo que aquí se quedara su nuevo aprendiz, Kenshi.- _dijo el Uchiha, con una voz seria pero sensual, que hiso que la pobre chica casi se desmayara._

_Sí aquí se quedara, Madara lo entrenara a él y a mí.- _dijo Yuri, con sus ojos serios pero su voz solo mostraba algo de miedo._

_Itachi sonrió un poco ese niño…Itachi no tenía que preguntar para saber que ese chico, nunca había visto en su vida morir a alguien o haber matado a alguien, Itachi sabía que el pobre chico estaba temblando de miedo solo por conocer a Madara._

_Bien mi deber es cuidar de él, así que viviré aquí un tiempo…no hay problema?.

_Los dos pequeños chicos negaron rápidamente, y es que Itachi daba un poco de miedo bueno que Uchiha no lo daba?, Kaori la niña rubia, camino hacia él y cogió su capa para secarla, mientras que el chico lo miraba con recelo._

_Itachi-san, usted a…matado a alguien?.-_ pregunto el chico con curiosidad, Itachi lo miro con una sonrisa irónica._

_¿Qué si había matado a alguien? Itachi lo miro con una mirada irónica, si todo su clan no contaba, entonces todas las demás personas que mato siendo un Akatsuki era un numero grande, muy grande para decirlo a un niño, Itachi deseaba poder prevenir a su otouto pero ahora no podía, Madara lo estaba vigilando el día que él y Sasuke pelearon, él no murió del todo quedo moribundo y solo pudo ver como su otouto se marchaba con lagrimas en los ojos, Madara lo encontró y se lo llevo alegando que faltaba poco para la cuarta guerra ninja, la cual para alegría de Itachi gano Naruto y sus amigos junto con los demás ninjas, pero Madara no murió se escondió esperando el momento adecuado para atacar el cual llego hace unos meses, al mandar a Karin a Konoha._

_Sí.-_ fue la seca respuesta que Itachi, dio al chico._

_Yuri lo miro sorprendido y con algo de temor, para bajar su cabeza, Itachi se levanto de la silla en donde estaba y camino hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación con su mirada seria, el chico lo miraba curioso que hacia mirando tanto una esquina, el Uchiha puso una mano en la pared y volteo a ver al chico serio._

_Alguien estuvo aquí, y no fue hace mucho unas 7 horas y al parecer era un ninja.- _dijo Itachi mostrando un semblante serio, aun que por dentro se sentía feliz al parecer Konoha no estaba tan ignorante al ataque "sorpresa" de Madara._

_Q-ue?¡.- _dijo el chico asustado, él y Kaori habían estado ahí todo el día y no sintieron nada, y ese Uchiha llegaba y con ver una pared ya sabía que alguien los había espiado._

_Era un ANBU porque si hubiese sido un Jounin los habría matado, los ANBUS casi siempre son los que hacen las misiones de espionaje.- _dijo Itachi sentándose de nuevo en una de las sillas, y suspirando._

_Al parecer tendría que enseñarle bastantes cosas a ese niño, o Madara lo mataría en un día._

_**::::::::SXN::::::::::**_

_**7 MESES DESPUES.**_

_TEME.¡-_ grito Naruto llamando a su esposo, y cocinando sehh como oyeron, cocinando un muy rico desayuno._

_Y es que al rubio no le quedo de otra por su gran orgullo, que aprender a cocinar para que ese bastardo Uchiha en palabras de Naruto, no le ganase en la apuesta que hicieron aun que a Naruto ya se le estaba olvidando esa apuesta y al parecer a Sasuke, no le molestaba ser Hokage es más, decía que era entretenido a lo que Naruto lo miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza._

_No grites, dobe.-_ dijo Sasuke poniéndose su capa de Hokage, y sentándose en la silla._

_Naruto lo miro con un lindo puchero y puso un plato al frente del Uchiha, el cual se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Naruto que lo miraba curioso._

_Buenos días, dobe.-_ le dijo Sasuke al rubio, molestándolo un poco para darle un sonoro beso en su boca._

_Naruto se sonrojo y mato con la mirada a Sasuke, pero de pronto una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro la cual Sasuke miro con curiosidad._

_Sasuke, je je se están moviendo.

_Naruto cogió la mano del Uchiha y la puso en su ahora más grande pansa, Sasuke sintió como le daban una pequeña patadita y sonrío con mucho amor, ya quería tener a sus dos angelitos ahí._

_Creo que van a salir a ti dobe, no se quedan ni un momento quietos.- _dijo Sasuke dándole un beso a Naruto en su boca, Naruto le correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha._

_Pero de pronto Naruto se separo de Sasuke y lo miro fijamente, para después ponerse a llorar haciendo que Sasuke, lo mirase preocupado._

_Que sucede?.

_Es-que t-u ya te vas¡.-_ dijo Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojitos azules, y abrazando a su teme._

_Sasuke suspiro a su dobe le daban esos cambios extraños de humor, pero él ya tenía el remedio para eso mimarlo algo que a Sasuke no le costaba mucho, llevo a su dobe a uno de los sillones y lo sentó en sus piernas._

_Pero amor, tu sabes que voy a volver.- _dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto, y dándole muchos besos en el rostro._

_Naruto lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos como si fuese un niño pequeño, e hiso un adorable puchero para abrazar a Sasuke._

_Teme tu nunca verías a otra persona verdad, ni siquiera a la tabla de Sakura-chan.?-_ pregunto Naruto, dándole besos chiquitos a Sasuke en el rostro. ¬W¬_

_O.O Sasuke se quedo bastante sorprendido, desde cuando Naruto le decía "tabla" a Sakura, sonrió un poco y miro a Naruto a los ojos, y pego su frente con la de él._

_Claro que no bebé, solo te amo a ti.-_ dijo Sasuke, que ya parecía una miel con su dobe._

_Naruto sonrió como si le hubiesen dicho que se había ganado un año gratis de ramen, y beso a su teme, pero cuando lo hiso Sasuke se separo un poco._

_Hmp? Comiste chocolate?-_ pregunto el Uchiha, mirando a Naruto acusadoramente._

_Naruto se sonrojo un poco y asintió, haciendo a Sasuke suspirar._

_Je je teme vamos, un poco de dulce no te hará daño.- _dijo Naruto con un muy lindo puchero, y abrasando a su teme._

_Sasuke lo miro y dio un gran suspiro, Naruto se puso una mano en su mentón pensando un poco para luego levantarse con una gran sonrisa de encima de Sasuke, y correr a la cocina._

_Cuando volvió se volvió a sentar en las piernas de Sasuke, el cual lo miraba bastante confundido._

_Bésame.-_ dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke, el cual no se negó._

_Sasuke lo beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Naruto, y al sentir ese sabor tan peculiar y tan diferente al chocolate sonrió, y apego más a su rubio puso una mano en el cuello de Naruto, para profundizar el beso, Naruto se separo de él dejando un hilito de saliva entre ellos._

_Ese sabor me gusta más, hasta te podría comer d-o-be.- _dijo Sasuke pícaramente, para comenzar a darle pequeños besos a Naruto en su rostro._

_Jajaja Te-me esper-a¡-_ trataba de decir Naruto, el cual reía a más no poder por las cosquillas que los besos de Sasuke le causaban._

_Sasuke le siguió y siguió dando besos a su dobe por todo el rostro, se acerco a su boca y ahí le dio un beso más fogoso haciendo soltar a Naruto un pequeño gemido, sehh Naruto nunca debió de besar a su teme, con sus labios sabiendo a tomate._

_Ahora Sasuke, disfrutaría más que nunca besar a Naruto._

_**::::::SXN::::::::**_

_Sasuke; caminaba mirando toda la aldea iba a llegar tarde por Naruto, y es que cuando sintió el sabor de su comida favorita mesclado con el sabor natural de Naruto, bueno no se pudo controlar, sonrió un poco su dobe muy pronto tendría a sus hijos, y él al fin estaría completo al final podría…honrar y renacer su clan aun que aun estuviese preocupado por lo que le dijo Shikamaru, meses atrás sobre la misión a la que él los mando a la Aldea de la lluvia._

_**_FB_**_

_ Sasuke estaba intranquilo tenía un mal presentimiento, se levanto de su silla de Hokage y miro a su aldea por la ventana no quería que nada malo pasara, ahora que su dobe y él al fin podrían tener una familia, no tuvo que voltearse para saber que una persona estaba detrás de él, activo su Sharingan y agarro a Kusanagi en su mano derecha._

___Que valiente eres, para venir a atacarme a mi propia oficina.-_ dijo Sasuke mirando al sujeto tras de él, le verdad se alegraba de que su dobe no fuese el Hokage en ese momento, estaba más tranquilo en que él estuviese seguro es su casa._

_U-chiha, t-u no eres el Hokage que haces aquí?¡._- dijo el sujeto, el cual era algo mayor y se veía desorientado y tenía un Kunai en la mano._

_Sasuke cerró sus ojos un momento, así que no era a él al que venía a buscar venia a buscar…a Naruto, abrió sus ojos llenos de enojo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba al lado del hombre atravesándolo con kusanagi._

_Maldito bastardo, al parecer no creíste que yo fuese ahora el Hokage…tal vez si él, hubiese estado aquí en lugar que yo hubiese sido más compasivo pero yo no soy así.

_El hombre se lleno de terror al ver como los ojos de Sasuke cambiaban y ponía su tan famoso Mangekyō Sharingan, haciendo que el pobre hombre temblara de terror, el sujeto creyó ver al mismísimo demonio cuando Sasuke sonrío maliciosamente._

_Quieres conocer mis llamas?¡_.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo malicioso, el sujeto miro como uno de los ojos de Sasuke lloraba sangre._

**_AMATERASU.¡**

_El ninja entro en pánico al ver como unas llamas negras lo envolvían quemándolo, el hombre se revolcó por el suelo para tratar de quitarse las llamas pero entre más lo hacía más grandes se volvían, haciendo que el hombre se desesperara._

_AHHHGG¡

___Esas llamas no se apagan hasta matar a lo que este dentro de ellas, eso te ganas y se ganaran todo los malditos hijos de puta, que se atrevan a tocarle un pelo a Naruto.-_ dijo Sasuke seriamente, __**nadie **__tocaría a su dobe ni a sus hijos._

_Sasuke miro como las llamas al fin se iban apagando y se puso una mano en el rostro para limpiarse la sangre que salió de sus ojos, luego miro al cuerpo…si se le podía llamar así, que estaba tirado en el piso de su oficina, estaba completamente quemado y el olor que desprendía era horrible._

_Sakura¡.-_ llamo Sasuke a la chica, y en unos minutos Sakura entro en su despacho, sorprendiéndose por el cuerpo que vio ahí._

_Sasuke-kun?¡ que paso aquí?¡_.-pregunto la peli rosa, pero al ver que Sasuke no estaba de humor para hablar llamo a unos cuantos ninjas médicos y se llevaron el cuerpo rápidamente._

_Sasuke tomo un paño de su bolsillo y limpio la sangre de su espada, nunca pensó que ninjas de otras Villas vendrían a atacar a su dobe, y por ende a él, cerro sus puños con rabia contenida y miro a las personas tras de él._

_Hokage-sama, está bien?-_ pregunto Ino, preocupada por ver el rostro del Uchiha con sangre._

_Sí, infórmenme.-_ordeno Sasuke, limpiándose por completo la sangre de su rostro._

_Shikamaru suspiro y hablo._

_Escuchamos hablar a dos personas sobre un posible ataque a Konoha, y a ti y a Naruto por parte de…Madara Uchiha.

_Sasuke frunció el ceño con todo el enojo del mundo ese bastardo, quería hacerle daño a Naruto y a él._

_No lo dejaría desde ahora, NADIE tocaría a su dobe ni siquiera Madara Uchiha._

_**_EFB_**_

_Sasuke suspiro no quería pensar que más problemas llegarían, no lo quería creer aun que él supiera que así seria, sintió como se mojaba por completo por la lluvia que caía de pronto, no le importaba, no le importaba mojarse porque al lugar que iría no importaba mucho si llegaba limpio, mojado o sucio._

_Camino hacia tres lapidas, y se agacho bajando su cabeza._

_Su Oka-san, su Otoo-san y su Aniki, estaban frente a él o al menos sus lapidas lo estaban, estaba totalmente empapado sentía su capa de Hokage pesada, y aun que lo negara tenia frío pero no le importaba._

_Saben Naruto y yo, seremos padres…me hubiese gustado que estuviesen aquí para que conociesen a los niños, son gemelos.-_ dijo Sasuke contándoles a las personas que más quería, todo lo que había pasado._

_Sasuke puso en cada lapida una rosa blanca que era mojada por la lluvia que caía, el Uchiha sonrío a su familia y bajo la cabeza para orar un rato, Sasuke los extrañaba a cada uno de ellos, quería volver a sentir los brazos de su Oka-san cuando lo abrazaba, quería poder volver a ver a su Otto-san con orgullo y sobre todo quería poder pedirle a Itachi perdón, eso era lo que más quería volver a tener a su Aniki molestándolo._

_Bien me tengo que ir, o el dobe se molestara.-_ dijo Sasuke levantándose del piso, y haciendo una reverencia a las tumbas de sus padres._

_Pero Sasuke nunca, ni en sus más locos y tontos sueños se imagino que Itachi estaría frente a él, abrió los ojos totalmente atónico por la sorpresa y se quedo mudo, Itachi miraba a su otouto con un poco de miedo en su mirada, tal vez Sasuke lo seguía odiando bajo su cabeza un momento pero luego camino hacia Sasuke._

_I-tac-hi..

_Sasuke no lo podía creer él lo había matado, él le había quitado su Sharingan entonces porque su Aniki estaba frente a él, era una ilusión? No, no la era porque podía ver que Itachi temblaba un poco por el frío al igual que él, Sasuke agradecía de verdad que estuviese lloviendo ya que su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, Itachi miro a su otouto y hiso lo único que se le ocurrió hacer._

_Lo abrazo, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos._

_Sasuke estaba en estado de shock, su aniki estaba con él de nuevo pero cómo? El Uchiha, menor cerro sus ojos y correspondió el abrazo de Itachi, no le importaba como mierda su hermano estaba ahí, pero no dejaría que ese bastardo se fuese._

_Sasuke ahora estaba seguro de algo, tenia porque pelear y no dejaría que nadie tocase, a sus seres queridos...no de nuevo._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Que les pareció, jjj ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, OMG Itachi volvió y Naru-chan está más pervertido que nunca, Kenshi se habrá vuelto más fuerte? Quieren matar a Madara? ¬¬ nos leemos. Cuídense. :33_


	8. Chapter 8 Más cerca

_**Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan. :33**_

_**Notas: Gracias de verdad por apoyar la historia. :DD me alegro que les guste la historia, yyy Itachi y Sasuke se reencuentran que pasara?¡, Naru-chan matara a su teme por llegar tarde y que hará Ita-chan cuando se dé cuenta de que será tío.¡? ¬¬ Todo eso lo verán ahora. ;D (Parece anuncio jjj)**_

_**Disfruta la lectura. :33**_

* * *

_**El esposo del Hokage.**_

* * *

"_**Tan cerca de él, y tan lejos de mí."**_

_**Sakukami18:33**_

* * *

Naruto estaba nervioso y preocupado, su teme no había llegado y se supone que hace media hora debía de estar ahí, el rubio frunció el ceño, ese bastardo seguramente estaba con alguna zorra.

__Dobe, ya lle._

El pobre Uchiha no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Naruto apenas lo vio le tiro toda cosa que estuviera a su alcance, Sasuke esquivaba y esquivaba nerviosamente su dobe a veces era bastante celoso.

__BASTARDO INFIEL, ESTABAS CON LA PLANA VERDAD?¡ TE MATARE SASUKE¡.-_ gritaba Naruto tirándole ahora kunais a Sasuke, el Uchiha sintió como uno paso peligrosamente por su entrepierna.

__Dobe ya bast- _Sasuke trato de calmar a su amado esposo, pero Naruto estaba hecho una furia ya ni pensaba que demonios le iba a meter Sasuke cuando lo hicieran. ¬¬

__Naruto-kun, por favor no mates a mi otouto._

Naruto se paralizo por completo al escuchar esa voz, era imposible él conocía muy bien esa voz y sabia quien era el dueño.

__Ita-chi.¡-_ dijo Naruto incrédulo, cuando miro como el Uchiha entraba a su casa.

Itachi se sorprendió al ver que su cuñado tenía una gran pansa redonda, y sonrió al parecer su otouto no había perdido el tiempo.

__Naruto-kun, se que tal vez te parezca imposible que yo esté aquí pero por favor déjame explicarte._

Itachi miro a Naruto seriamente y el rubio asintió algo confundido, Sasuke suspiro y se sentó al lado de su esposo atento a lo que iba a decir su aniki.

Itachi se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación, y miro fijamente a su hermano y a Naruto, sabía que lo que iba a decir los sorprendería a ambos.

__Verás otouto el día que luche contra ti, tú no me mataste.- _dijo Itachi seriamente, y mirando a su otouto.

Sasuke miro a Itachi incrédulo, él no había matado a su aniki…pero él miro el cuerpo de Itachi inerte y sin vida, no entendía cómo demonios no se pudo dar cuenta de que Itachi no estaba muerto.

__Itachi-san, pero como hiciste para sobrevivir?¡.-_ pregunto Naruto con una mano en su barriga, sus angelitos estaban bastante inquietos ese día.

Itachi cerró sus ojos un momento, y luego volvió a hablar esta vez con pesar en su voz.

__Por Madara._

Apenas dijo ese nombre Sasuke frunció el ceño, y Naruto lo miro con la boca abierta poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

__Ma-dara, ese bastardo sigue vivo?¡.- _dijo Naruto, con mucho odio en su voz.

Sasuke le puso una mano a su esposo en el hombro, dándole a entender que se sentara de nuevo, Naruto lo miro y se sentó con un muy adorable puchero.

__Sí Naruto-kun él está vivo, lo que les quiero decir es que Madara curo mis heridas y me puso a salvo.-_ dijo Itachi, con el ceño fruncido.

__Pero Itachi, si eso es así entonces como demonios puedes ver, yo tuve que ponerme tus ojos al quedar ciego por usar tanto mi Mangekyō Sharingan, así que Obito me trasplanto tus ojos para poder ver de nuevo y obtener el Mangekyō Sharingan eterno, yo…acaso no tengo tus ojos?-_ pregunto Sasuke, que estaba bastante confundido.

Itachi negó y miro a Sasuke seriamente, haciendo que Naruto se preocupara acaso Madara y Obito jugaron con los dos sin ellos darse cuenta.

__Sí otouto los ojos que tienes eran mis ojos, pero aun que ni yo lo crea yo también tengo un Mangekyō Sharingan __eterno, no se cuales ojos me trasplanto Madara ni de quien eran pero yo lo puedo usar._

Itachi al terminar de hablar cerró un momento sus ojos y al abrirlos le enseño a Sasuke su Mangekyō Sharingan, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirase incrédulo de dónde demonios Madara saco otros ojos con el Sharingan, y para que trasplantarlos en Itachi? Sasuke estaba seguro que Madara sabía que su aniki vendría a prevenirlo a él, en caso de una guerra contra Konoha.

__Madara jugó con nosotros otouto, quería tenernos a los dos para poder atacar a Konoha a ti engañándote con mentiras, y a mí amenazándome contigo…en un momento llegue a pensar que_ _de verdad lo lograría pero luego…_- Itachi paro un momento de hablar, sonrió y miro a Naruto con mucho agradecimiento.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco porque Itachi lo miraba así, parecía que lo mirase con agradecimiento y orgullo pero porque?.

__Naruto-kun tú salvaste a mi otuoto y salvándolo a él me salvaste a mí, ya que Madara no tuvo de otra al ver su plan fallar que hacerles creer que murió y esconderse en la Aldea de la Lluvia hasta el momento de volver a atacar._

Naruto lo miro incrédulo pero a los minutos se sonrojo parecía casi un tomate, Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa de lado por primera vez en la vida le daría la razón a su aniki, sin su dobe estaba seguro que él seguiría siendo un maldito bastardo vengativo.

__Je je Itachi-san claro que no, yo hubiese traído a este bastardo aun que sea a rastras dattebayo¡.- _dijo el rubio con un notable sonrojo en su rostro, y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Itachi sonrío un poco pero luego se puso completamente serio, Naruto lo miro confundido para mirar a Sasuke, que estaba igual de serio que su hermano mayor los dos mirando hacia la ventana.

_**_Tsukiyomi.**_

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar como Itachi nombraba en un susurro una de sus técnicas, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara sus ojos más tranquilo que una hoja, Itachi también cerró sus ojos pero para algo muy diferente.

_**DENTRO DE LA ILUCIÓN DEL TSUKIYOMI.**_

_Un ninja aparentemente de la Aldea de la Lluvia por su protector, miraba a Itachi con terror y sorpresa en sus ojos, al mirar cómo había más de un Itachi los cuales lo rodeaban cada uno con una lanza en su mano._

__Dime quien eres.- exigió Itachi mirando al hombre con su Mangekyō Sharingan__activado, el ninja se negó en hablar mirando al Uchiha retador._

_Itachi suspiro conste que le dio una oportunidad, alisto su mano y metió la lanza en el estomago del hombre el cual grito de dolor y vomito sangre, el ninja lo miro con terror en sus ojos._

__Ahhgg b-asta…yo s-olo s-oy un ninja de la Lluvia.- trato de decir el ninja, ahora más colaborador._

_Itachi lo miro seriamente acaso Madara sabía que su otouto era el ahora Hokage de Konoha y lo quería asesinar, pero Madara nunca se ha interesado en Sasuke._

__Por quien?._

_El hombre miro a Itachi primero sin comprender, pero al ver la mirada de impaciencia del Uchiha comprendió que era lo que le pregunto._

__Madar-a-sama, n-os or-deno matar al contene-dor del Kiuby.- dijo el ninja con terror en la voz, por ver como Itachi bajaba un poco la cabeza._

_Así que lo que Madara quería era matar a Naruto-kun tanto miedo le tenía?, pero con esos ninjas mediocres nunca lograría acercársele…al menos que Madara supiera que Naruto está embarazado, Itachi frunció el ceño entonces eso era alguien le dijo a Madara que Naruto estaba esperando un hijo o hijos en su caso, Itachi frunció el ceño pobre del que le haya dicho porque él personalmente lo o la haría sufrir._

__M-e d-ejaras –ir?¡_

_Itachi subió su mirada al escuchar la voz del hombre, el Uchiha suspiro a él no le gustaba matar sin razón, desasió su técnica y dejo al hombre ir._

_**YA DE NUEVO EN LA REALIDAD.**_

Itachi abrió de nuevo sus ojos, mirando como su cuñado lo miraba confundido y sobretodo solo.

__Y Sasuke?-_ pregunto Itachi, esperando ya la respuesta que esperaba.

Naruto señalo hacia la puerta la cual estaba abierta, y miro como Itachi caminaba hacia ella a paso tranquilo el rubio hiso un lindo puchero, esos malditos Uchihas no le decían nada, sintió como sus angelitos pateaban un poco y los miro con amor.

__Nee bebés-chan ustedes piensan igual que papá, verdad?_

Naruto sonrió un poco al sentir como le "contestaban" con una pequeña patadita, sehh sus hijos ya sabían el papá que tenían.

_**AFUERA DE LA CASA.**_

__Po-r f-avor no¡_

Sasuke miro al ninja frente a él fríamente sin siquiera escuchar lo que le decía, estaba de nuevo empapado por le lluvia y todo por esos malditos ninjas que venían a atacar a su dobe y a él, al mirar como Itachi metía en una ilusión al intruso, él supo que su aniki no lo mataría y tuvo razón.

_**_KIRIN.¡-**_ dijo Sasuke, haciendo que rayos cayeran del cielo y electrocutaran al hombre.

__AHHHGG¡._

El pobre hombre era electrocutado y quemado por los rayos del Uchiha, Sasuke no sentía pena o lastima en lo más mínimo esos bastardos aprenderían a nunca más volver ahí, aun que los tuviera que calcinar a todos.

__Pudiste ser menos sádico, otouto.-_ dijo Itachi atrás de Sasuke, y mirándolo con resignación.

__Hmp, no hubiese sufrido tanto si tú lo hubieses matado.-_ dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados, y mirando a su aniki divertido.

Itachi sonrió también con nostalgia, al fin todo volvía a ser algo así como antes entre su otouto y él, pero de pronto los dos Uchihas escucharon como Naruto gritaba.

__AHHHHG¡_

Sasuke corrió rápido y asustado hacia su casa, seguido por su aniki el cual estaba igual de nervioso que él, los dos llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto con una mano en su pansa y con cara de dolor.

__Teme que miras como idiota parado en la puerta?¡, MUEVE EL CULO LOS BEBÉS YA VIENEN.¡- _dijo Naruto, histérico y totalmente nervioso.

Sasuke salió de su shock y agarro a su dobe en brazos, miro a su aniki que cogió una capa para que nadie lo reconociera lo cual era también ya algo difícil a causa de la hora que era, y los tres salieron hacia el Hospital.

Sasuke totalmente nervioso, Naruto maldiciendo a Sasuke por ir tan "lento" y Itachi divertido al ver esa escena tan peculiar.

_**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA ALDEA DE LA LLUVIA.**_

__ASHU¡.-_estornudo fuertemente, poniéndose mejor su capa para taparse de la lluvia que hacía.

Y es que Deidara no sabía por qué demonios Madara no movía el culo e iba él mismo a buscar a los malditos ninjas de pacotilla que serian enviados a Konoha, para supuestamente "herir" al Hokage lo cual era estúpido hasta para Deidara.

Subió sus hermosos ojos azules hacia el cielo y suspiro, al menos ya había parado de llover eso era bueno, camino un poco dispuesto a meterse a uno de los bares de esa maldita Villa según Deidara, pero para en seco al escuchar unos sollozos en uno de los calabozos.

__Hmp que demonios es eso?.-_ pregunto el rubio al aire, para caminar hacia donde venia el ruido.

Miro como tirada en uno de los charcos había una pequeña niña, de tez pálida, cabello rubio y ojos azules bien podía hacerse pasar por la hija de Deidara, el rubio se agacho a su altura y la miro.

__Oye estas bien?._

La niña al escuchar a ese hombre hablar subió la mirada asustada, y trato de correr hacia uno de las esquinas del calabozo con miedo en sus ojos azules, los cuales también estaban un poco apagados.

__Tranquila yo no te hare daño. _

Deidara trato de acercarse a la niña pero ella se alejaba con más miedo que antes, haciendo que el rubio se desesperara, tanto miedo daba? Deidara escucho con una sonrisa traviesa como el estomago de la chica hacia un sonido, exigiendo comida.

__Quieres comer?.-_ pregunto Deidara, sacando de sus ropas una galleta de chocolate.

La pequeña chica lo miro con sus ojitos iluminados, y a los minutos ya estaba al lado del rubio comiendo la galleta.

Deidara la miro sorprendido desde cuando no comía esa niña?, parecía desesperada por probar un poco de comida, el rubio la miro con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos y puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica.

__Donde están tus padres?- _pregunto Deidara con intriga, como una niña tan pequeña podía estar sola.

Sola había dos explicaciones o ella se perdió…

O

Estaban muertos, lo que la niña le aseguro a él en el momento de bajar su cabeza hacia el piso con lágrimas en sus ojos para luego abrasar a Deidara. Porque demonios le importaba esa niña, era como si no quisiese que nada malo le pasase, suspiro un poco convivir tanto con Madara lo estaba volviendo loco.

__Ven vamos te invito a comer._

La niña lo miro con una gran sonrisa para asentir feliz, caminando al lado de Deidara.

__Oye cuál es tu nombre?._

__Norie._

Deidara apenas la escucho cuando dijo eso, y la niña bajo su cabeza sonrojada al parecer le daba vergüenza ver a Deidara al rostro.

__Jaja tranquila yo no muerdo, me puedes mirar a los ojos.- _dijo el rubio divertido, mirando a la chica.

__P-erdone_.- dijo rápidamente Nori, para mirar a Deidara a los ojos.

Deidara suspiro y miro un puesto de dangos, pidió tres de ellos y se los dio a la pequeña, la cual lo miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

__Ten esto es para que comas, y esto…-_ Deidara saco unas monedas de su bolsillo, y se las dio en las manos a la pequeña.

__Es para que duermas en un lugar decente, nos vemos Norie-chan._

La chica miro con una sonrisa como Deidara se alejaba de ella, tal vez no fuese la última vez que vería a ese rubio extraño, porque algo le decía que él y ella tenían algo que ver.

_***SASU+NARU***_

Itachi miraba divertido como Sasuke caminaba y caminaba como un león enjaulado, y es que era gracioso ver como el gran Uchiha Sasuke soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina, totalmente nervioso y es que Itachi aun recordaba como casi su otouto hacia una masacre cuando no lo dejaron entrar con Naruto al quirófano.

_**_FB_**_

_Sasuke corría y corría lo más rápido que podía llegando rápidamente al hospital con su dobe en brazos, el cual miraba al Uchiha matándolo con la mirada._

__RAPIDO ALGUIEN VENGA, A ATENDER AL HOKAGE.¡_

_Escucho como una de las enfermeras gritaba a otra, y él frunció el ceño malditas enfermeras buenas para nada si pudiera las mataría a todas._

__Naruto-sama, por aquí acuéstese aquí.- dijo uno de los doctores, ayudando al rubio a acostarse en la cama._

__Dobe todo saldrá bien, te amo.- dijo Sasuke para besar fogosa y apasionadamente a su esposo, haciendo que algunas enfermeras suspiraran y se sonrojaran._

__Yo también te amo teme.- dijo Naruto, adormecido por los calmantes que le habían inyectado._

_Itachi miraba todo con una sonrisa su Otouto de verdad amaba a Naruto, y él no podía estar más alegre aunque aun estuviese algo preocupado por lo que Madara trataba de hacer._

__Por favor Hokage-sama, no puede entrar.- decía una de las enfermeras nerviosamente, al ver como Sasuke la miraba asesinamente._

__COMO QUE NO PUEDO ENTRAR?¡ SOY EL MALDITO HOKAGE DE ESTA VILLA Y ENTRARE AHÍ CON MI ESPOSO, O CARBONISARE A TODOS USTEDES MALDITOS BASTARDOS.¡_

_Todos (menos Itachi) se cagaron de miedo al ver como los ojos de Sasuke se volvían rojos mostrando su Sharingan, algunas enfermeras comenzaron a rezar por sus vidas, y otras ya estaban desmayadas por el susto._

_Itachi miraba a su otouto más tranquilo que una hoja, él no creía que Sasuke fuese a carbonizar a todos ahí solo por ver a Naruto,…aunque pensándolo bien el Uchiha se puso detrás de su otouto listo para agarrarlo por cualquier cosa, "cosa" que llego rápidamente al ver como uno de los ojos de su otouto lloraba sangre._

_**_AMATERAS-**_

_Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar y tampoco carbonizar a nadie, ya que Itachi lo agarro como si fuese un peluche y se lo llevo a rastras hacia afuera para calmarlo un poco._

_**_EFB_**_

Itachi suspiro un poco, y miro como Sasuke seguía dando vueltas nervioso si seguía así se quedaría pelón de la preocupación. De pronto los dos miraron como Tsunade venia caminando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y con unos papeles en mano.

__Vieja, como esta Naruto.?¡.-_ pregunto Sasuke, nervioso.

A Tsunade le salió una vena gigante en la frente, y frunció el ceño.

__Uchiha del demonio, si no fuese un día especial estarías contando angelitos en el cielo…o mejor dicho demonios en el infierno.-_ dijo Tsunade sonriendo maliciosamente, para luego volver a hablar.

__Felicidades Uchiha, eres padre de dos hermosos gemelos los dos varones.-_ dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Itachi tras una esquina para que Tsunade no lo viera sonrió, era tío y su otuoto ya era padre, esperaba que sus padres estuviesen felices y orgullosos, al fin nacían más Uchiha para revivir de nuevo a su clan.

Mientras que en el pasillo Tsunade se sorprendió al ver como en el rostro de Sasuke, aparecía una gran sonrisa y la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

__Los puedo ver?¡_.- pregunto Sasuke, totalmente emocionado.

Tsunade asintió todavía sorprendida por ver a Sasuke en esa extraña "fase", y lo guio hasta el cuarto de Naruto, Sasuke se mantuvo frente a la puerta de su esposo indeciso en si entrar o no.

__Que esperas Uchiha._

Tsunade miraba confundida a Sasuke, el cual no la miro pero si hablo.

__Me lo merezco…? Merezco a tener a Naruto a mi lado, dime Tsunade lo merezco.-_ pregunto Sasuke a la rubia, la cual lo miro incrédula.

__Él te ama y tú lo amas, no te tengo nada más que decir.-_ termino de decir Tsunade con una sonrisa, y volteándose para salir de ahí.

Sasuke suspiro y entro a la habitación, solo para ver con amor a su dobe alzando a dos bultitos en sus brazos y mirándolos con mucho amor.

__Sa-suke, míralos son…perfectos teme je je.- _dijo Naruto casi con lagrimas en los ojos, y mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke los miro y sonrió con sus ojos casi con lágrimas, uno de ellos tenía el cabello igual que él y lo miraba curioso con sus hermosos ojos azules, el otro tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules una mini copia de su dobe, eran perfectos.

__Son…hermosos dobe, te amo.-_ dijo Sasuke para agacharse y besar a su dobe, con apenas unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos.

__Son Yoru y Asahi Uchiha Uzumaki.-_ dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus bebés al fin estaban con él.

__Mañana y noche, son unos lindos significados dobe.- _dijo Sasuke dándole un beso a su esposo, y luego darle uno a sus angelitos en la frente.

Los bebés miraban a sus papás con curiosidad en sus ojitos azules, sin ellos saber todos los problemas que tendrían que pasar sus padres por ellos.

Porque Sasuke estaba seguro de algo, **nadie **tocaría a su dobe a sus angelitos.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_O.O OMG los bebés de Naru nacieron,DD ojala les haya gustado, les tengo una pregunta ¿ Quieren que haiga ItaDei? :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	9. Chapter 9 Asahi y Yoru

Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan. :33

Notas: Muchas gracias a todos por sus review ^,^ ojala les guste este nuevo capi con una muy linda sorpresa, ITADEI *O* yo también los adoro. :33

Disfruta la lectura.

* * *

_**El esposo del Hokage.**_

* * *

"_**Nuevas vidas, conllevan a felicidad para algunos y sufrimiento para otros."**_

_**Sakukami18:33**_

* * *

Sasuke miraba con una gotita en la cabeza a su gran hermano mayor, el cual estaba con uno de sus hijos en brazos y le hacía muecas para que riera con él a lo que Yoru el gemelo mayor, no tardaba en hacer haciendo que a Sasuke le apareciese una sonrisa en el rostro ser padre lo estaba ablandando.

_Eres tan lindo je je, te pareces a Sasuke cuando era bebé solo que con ojos azules.- decía Itachi, a Yoru que lo miraba curioso con sus ojitos azules para reír con el Uchiha mayor.

Naruto miraba a su cuñado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca pensó que Itachi fuese tan…cariñoso con los niños pero le alegraba, sintió como una manita agarraba su camiseta poniendo un poco de fuerza en hacerlo y miro a su segundo angelito en sus brazos.

_Asahi-chan, que pasa?.- pregunto Naruto con amor, y sentándose en la cama de la habitación.

El pequeño rubio hizo un pucherito que le derritió el corazón a Naruto, el cual lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras que el pequeño reía.

_Awww eres tan lindo, sí je je quien es mi bebé?¡.- dijo Naruto, mientras alzaba a Asahi el cual reía con él.

Sasuke los miro con una sonrisa de lado, se sentía completo como si ya no le faltara nada en este mundo tenía a su dobe, a su hijos y por ahora era Hokage que más le podía pedir a la vida, de pronto los tres miraron con sorpresa como Sakura entraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a la habitación a Itachi apenas le dio tiempo de darle a Yoru a Sasuke, y esconderse rápido en el baño de la habitación aun nadie lo podía ver.

_Ahh¡ Sasuke-kun, Naruto Tsunade-sama me dijo que ya diste a luz a tus hijos, felicidades a los dos.¡- dijo Sakura casi gritando, y mirándolos con orgullo al fin sus dos mejores amigos podían ser felices.

_Gracias, Sakura-chan¡.-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, la peli rosa no pudo evitar llorar un poco.

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron un poco, y Sakura se limpio las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

_P-e-rdón je je es que re-cuer-do por to-do lo que pasamos como e-quipo, todos los momentos tristes y ahora verlos a ustedes felices y sin lagrimas en sus ojos, no saben lo feliz que soy.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, y limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas.

Los chicos la miraron con una mirada triste, pero luego Naruto se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su mejor amiga para abrasarla como si fuese una niña pequeña que ocupaba de sus hermanos, Sasuke hiso lo mismo y abrazo a su esposo y a la única mujer de esa aldea que podía decir que quería, la chica sonrió y dejo que más lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos, los amaba, los amaba a los dos eran como sus hermanos mayores.

_Sakura, olvida todo lo malo que pasamos.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, y aun abrazando a la chica.

_Sí Sakura-chan, los tres estamos aquí ahora y seguimos siendo el equipo 7 dattebayo¡.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, y cerrando sus ojos un momento.

Los tres se quedaron así un momento, hasta que Sasuke sintió como un pequeño bultito en sus brazos se quejaba por algo de atención, Sakura miro los brazos de los dos para mirar a dos pequeños bebés un rubio y un pelinegro.

_KYAAA POR KAMI-SAMA NARUTO, QUE LINDOS.¡- grito la peli rosa cargando a Asahi en brazos, Sasuke la miraba con una gotita en su cabeza otra loca mas además de Itachi.

Naruto miro a Sakura él también con una gotita en su cabeza, pobres de sus angelitos cuando fuesen grandes tendrían a todas las chicas de Konoha encima de ellos, malditos genes Uchihas.

_Benditos sean sus genes, chicos.¡- dijo/grito Ino emocionada, Naruto se sorprendió en qué momento había entrado Ino a la habitación.

Y no solo era Ino a Sasuke le salió una gran vena en la cabeza al ver a todos los chicos en la habitación, a la mierda su privacidad, Hinata, Tenten y Sai miraron a los bebés sonriendo y diciendo lo lindos que eran Sasuke dejo que Sakura cuidase un poco a Yoru, solo para ir al baño.

_Ahhh¡.- suspiro Sasuke, ahora tendría que esperar a que esos metiches se fuesen para poder tener un momento de paz con su dobe.

_Te ves frustrado, Otouto.- dijo Itachi, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke lo mato con la mirada y se sentó en el piso del baño, pensando un poco ahora que sus hijos ya estaban con él, lo mejor sería ir él mismo a la Aldea de la Lluvia tenía que investigar mejor lo que planeaba Madara, ese bastardo no tocaría a su familia, miro a su aniki el cual estaba sentado al frente de él.

_Itachi, tengo algo que pedirte.- dijo Sasuke, con su semblante serio.

Itachi sintió la seriedad en las palabras de su otouto, y él también se puso serio lo miro y asintió.

_Cuida a Naruto y a mis hijos.- dijo Sasuke cerrando un momento sus ojos, Itachi no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir su otouto.

_Otouto, a donde iras?.

_A Amegakure, tengo que investigar más a fondo lo de Madara.- dijo Sasuke, mirando como el semblante de su hermano mayor cambiaba a uno preocupado.

_Otouto no vallas solo, yo puedo cuidar de Naruto-kun y mis sobrinos te puedo jurar que nada malo les pasara pero quiero que te cuides, tú mejor que nadie sabes el poder que tiene Madara.- dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie, y mirando serio a Sasuke.

Sasuke también se puso de pie, y le sonrió con arrogancia a su aniki.

_Claro, como crees que me dejaría asesinar cuando ya tengo todo lo que siempre he querido.- dijo Sasuke mostrando ahora una sonrisa sincera a su hermano, Itachi también sonrió.

El Uchiha mayor se acerco a su hermano poniendo sus dedos en su frente y dándole un pequeño empujoncito, el saludo típico que siempre le había hecho a Sasuke.

_Confió en ti, otouto-baka.

_Hmp.

Pero ninguno de los dos noto que había alguien detrás de la puerta, el cual había escuchado todo Naruto no podía creer que ese bastardo malagradecido se fuese a ir a una misión donde tal vez pudiese morir, para buscar al bastardo de Madara y ni siquiera le fuese a decir, ni siquiera le pediría que le ayudase al parecer Sasuke olvidaba con quien estaba hablando podía que en ese momento no fuese el Hokage, pero seguía siendo Naruto Uzumaki.

_Bastardo, tú no te vas a ir solo.

Se dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego voltearse a donde estaban sus amigos.

_***SASU+NARU***_

Deidara caminaba por la guarida? o intento de eso con un humor de perros, y es que el bastardo de Madara lo mando a buscar a los malditos ninjas que supuestamente irían a atacar al Hokage de Konoha, haciéndolo buscarlos hasta las 5 de la mañana para que luego le venga con que " _Ya no los necesito, mátalos o piérdelos" _haciendo que Deidara deseara hacer explotar a Madara.

_Bastardo Uchiha, todos los malditos Uchihas son iguales…ninguno de ellos aprecia mi arte, y se creen lo mejor por tener ese maldito Sharingan hmp.- el rubio se detuvo un momento, y cerro sus ojos.

Maldición se recordó del bastardo de Itachi, ese Uchiha que nunca aprecio su bella arte y aun así se hizo su amigo ganándose su confianza fue ahí cuando Deidara supo que Itachi no era tan mala persona, era una persona atormentada con el pasado lo cual hizo que el rubio se interesase más por el Uchiha, Itachi siempre fue un misterio para Deidara, pero aun así Deidara lo llego a apreciar siempre quiso tener una revancha con él por ganarle la primera vez que se encontraron y él perdió teniendo que ser parte de Akatsuki, pero Deidara sabía que Itachi estaba muerto murió a manos de su otouto al igual que él, luego Madara lo resucito a él y a los demás pero siempre le pareció raro que no haya revivido a Itachi.

Siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo tenía que preguntarle a Madara si quería que fuese por más ninjas, o si no moriría de aburrimiento ahí adentro lástima que ya no estaba el idiota de Tobi para entretenerlo, sus sandalias ninjas se mojaban más y más al pasar caminando por cada charco que había en esa pocilga según Deidara, llego a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su jefe pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho algo que lo dejo congelado.

_Entonces Itachi nos traiciono, y fue a Konoha a prevenir a Sasuke.- escucho el rubio, la voz de Madara.

Deidara no pudo evitar poner una de sus manos en su pecho, y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras sentía como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, ese bastardo de Itachi estaba vivo.

_Sí, aun que tú ya te lo esperabas.- contesto una voz, que Deidara no reconoció.

_Ese Uchiha me sigue dando problemas,…pero ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos encuentren, los hijos de el gran Hokage naranja de Konoha nacieron sabes?.- dijo ahora Madara con su voz divertida, Deidara se sorprendió así que el chico rubio de graciosas rayitas en sus mejillas tuvo hijos,…pero era extraño que interés tenia Madara en esos niños.

_Sí ja ja, y es interesante saber como son, sabiendo quien es el padre.-dijo ahora la voz desconocida, Deidara se sorprendió padre? Que él supiera ese tal Hokage naranja Haruto, Naruko…Naruto sí ese, que Deidara supiese era hombre como demonios puede tener hijos.

_Es un gran don el que le da Kiuby a ese chico, imagínate los poderosos hijos que me podría dar.- dijo Madara con lujuria en su voz, Deidara ahora comprendió así que era por causa de su Bijū, maldito Madara acaso quería al chico para que le diese hijos con el Sharingan.

_JA JA no sabía que el chico te interesaba Madara, pero recuerda que su esposo es bastante celoso.- dijo la voz desconocida, con bastante burla.

_Como olvidarlo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha es de temer después de todo él y el Jinchūriki de Kurama fueron los que me derrotaron.- dijo Madara, con odio y rencor en su voz.

Deidara estaba atónico, Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke era el padre de los hijos de ese tal Naruto, quien lo diría el mundo era pequeño, entonces esos niños eran los sobrinos del bastardo de Itachi.

_Estoy interesado en los niños de esos dos, imagínate si esos niños heredan el Sharingan de su padre y el chakra del Bijū más fuerte de todos, muy tentador.- opino la voz desconocida, tornando su voz con un poco de odio.

_Para que quiero a esos pequeños bastardos que me recordaran al hijo de perra de su padre, si puedo tener a los míos que serán aun más poderosos sumándoles el chakra de Kurama, quiero a ese chico, quiero que partas a Konoha y investigues haber si Sasuke sospecha algo sobre nosotros, y de paso investigas todos los lugares donde valla el Jinchūriki del Kiuby.-termino de decir Madara, mostrando maldad en su voz.

_Pero no quieres que lo secuestre y te lo traiga?, no sería más fácil?.- pregunto ahora la voz desconocida, mostrando ansia en su voz y haciendo que Deidara frunciese el ceño.

_No seas idiota, como demonios vas a secuestrar al hombre que me derroto, te mataría en segundos chico idiota…no, hay que esperar y en el momento preciso te diré que hacer.

Deidara pudo escuchar como el otro hombre bufaba al parecer molesto, ese bastardo de Madara quiere a ese chico para violarlo y que le dé hijos, ese hijo de puta es un maldito sádico, pudo escuchar como alguien se levantaba y se alisto por cualquier cosa para escapar.

_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ahora ve.

_Y si encuentro a Itachi? Qué hago?.

_Mátalo.- dijo Madara, haciendo a Deidara sudar frío no podía permitir eso.

_Bien, me voy.- termino de decir la otra voz, al parecer poniéndose de pie.

_No me falles, Kenshi.- término de decir Madara, y al parecer el otro hombre desapareció de ahí.

Deidara no espero más salió de ahí corriendo hacia la salida de esa cueva, que demonios tenía que hacer? Si iba a Konoha no lo iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos, el rubio hizo un sello haciendo que un ave de arcilla apareciese frente a él, se subió a ella rápidamente lo que le hacía hacer el bastardo de Itachi, iría a Konoha prevendría a ese tal Naruto y a Sasuke, y le patearía el trasero a Itachi por dejarlo solo.

Sehh eso haría, el ave de arcilla subió al cielo y se fue lo más rápido posible hacia Konoha.

_***SASU+NARU***_

Sasuke ahora entendía cuando te decían _"Piensa dos veces, antes de tener hijos"_ claro que ahora lo entendía, eran las malditas 3 de la mañana y él y Naruto no habían pegado ojo en toda la noche, todo porque sus angelitos lloraban por algo, ya sea por hambre, por miedo o por capricho haciendo que Sasuke contase hasta cien para no romper algo o quemar toda la aldea.

__Kase wa tooku, kumo wa yuruku, utsuyoroiyuku toki yo ( El viento es mucho, y las nubes comienzan a moverse, el tiempo parece tan vacio)._

Sasuke escucho la voz de Naruto, su dobe le estaba cantando a sus angelitos los cuales estaban en sus cunas al parecer atentos a la canción de Naruto, la voz de su dobe era bastante tranquilizante, Sasuke no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos un momento y apoyar su cabeza en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

__Hana wa tsubomi, kigi wa yasumu, kureyuku daichi. (Las flores de cerca y el resto de árboles, durante la noche cubren la tierra.)_

Asahi y Yoru miraban a su Otto-chan hipnotizados por la canción que Naruto cantaba, la voz del rubio era tranquilizante te invitaba a dormir, a relajarte, a cerrar tus ojos por esa noche, lo que los pequeños ya estaban casi haciendo_._

__Tori wa sora e, mushi wa hakage, sore zore no iechi yo ichiban boshi hikatta~Uchi e kaerou, atatakai wagaya e. (Las aves en el cielo, insectos debajo de las hojas todos de vuelta a sus hogares, la primera estrella brillo intensamente, es hora de volver a casa, a la calidez de mi hogar.)_

Naruto termino de cantar y miro como sus angelitos estaban completamente dormidos, los cobijo bien y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, era increíble como los amaba se volteo y una sonrisa llena de amor apareció en su rostro al ver a su teme completamente dormido en el sillón, se acerco a él y le iba a dar un beso en la frente pero Sasuke abrió sus ojos divertido y lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia él y sentándolo en sus piernas.

_Te-me?¡ no estabas dormido?¡-pregunto bajito Naruto un poco sonrojado, y mirando a su teme.

_No, pero casi me haces dormirme con esa linda canción.- dijo Sasuke, acercándose a su dobe.

Naruto sintió como su teme lo besaba, lenta y amorosamente Sasuke abrazo al rubio pegándolo más hacia él se separo y pronto puso su boca en el cuello de Naruto aspirando su aroma, Naruto le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

_Nunca…nunca pensé en amar a una persona tanto, como para no importarme asesinar a toda esta aldea con tal de que tu siguieras a mi lado, te amo, te amo demasiado dobe.- le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, en el oído con total sinceridad y comenzando un camino de besos por todo el cuello de su dobe.

_Ahhh..Sa-suke, los niños se va-n a de-spertar teme.- dijo Naruto totalmente sonrojado, y separando un poco a su teme de su cuello.

Sasuke lo miro con fingido enojo para luego apoyar su frente con la de Naruto, y darle pequeños besos en su boca.

_Que se siente tener a un Uchiha, comiendo de tu mano dobe?.- dijo Sasuke divertido, y mirando con amor a su dobe.

Naruto se sonrojo por completo, ese bastardo escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke abrazándolo, que se sentía? Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, amaba a Sasuke lo amaba demasiado sin él su vida no sería igual.

_Te amo, teme-baka.- susurro Naruto, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió y alzo a Naruto estilo princesa, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara aun más y se tuviera que sostener de su cuello.

_T-eme?¡ qué haces?¡.- susurro Naruto-tomate, a su teme.

_Llevo a uno de mis tesoros a dormir, y tal vez a jugar un poco je je.- termino decir Sasuke, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto suspiro, por kami-sama tener a Sasuke de esposo era tan tentador ese bastardo se aprovechaba de ser un Uchiha, malditos genes Uchihas porque demonios todos eran tan sexys y comestibles. Naruto maldecía y amaba esos genes, sehh porque su teme después de todo era especial.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Ojala les haya gustado, la canción que Naru le canta a sus bebés es de un anime y se llama Tales of symphonia :33 que es también un juego de Ps2, cambiando de tema Deidara-chan va en busca de Itachi, ¬¬ Sasu ya sabe lo que es ser padre y ustedes también aman a Naru-chan *O*?¡ Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense. :DD

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	10. Chapter 10 Sombras del pasado

_**Naruto,**__ no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.:33_

_**Notas:**__ Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, gracias por apoyar la historia. :DD_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Es un Yaoi SasuNaru, lemon. :DD_

* * *

_El esposo del Hokage._

_._

_Capitulo _

_Sombras del Pasado._

_._

Llovía bastante fuerte era una lluvia muy fuerte, Naruto se puso mejor su capa para no mojarse e hiso un puchero, él no quería estar ahí de misión en Amegakure, él quería estar en casa con sus angelitos al menos estaba tranquilo porque era Itachi-san el que los cuidaba, y el rubio estaba seguro que Itachi nunca dejaría que nada les pasara, miro la espalda de Sasuke y lo miro temblar un poco, ese teme se estaba muriendo de frío al igual que él y Sakura-chan a su lado y aun así seguía corriendo.

_Sasuke¡- le grito Naruto, al pelinegro.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento y volteo, Sakura al igual que Naruto respiro dificultosamente habían corrido mucho y esa lluvia no ayudaba en nada, pero ella tenía que dar lo mejor por una parte estaba feliz al fin los tres tenían una misión de nuevo.

_Que pasa, dobe?-pregunto Sasuke, atento a cualquier sonido.

_Descansemos un poco.- dijo Naruto, agarrando un poco de aire.

Sasuke lo miro y suspiro.

_Ya estas cansado?-pregunto Sasuke, fingiendo molestia.

Naruto lo miro con un puchero, y luego lo encaro.

_Claro que sí bastardo, hace una semana di a luz a tus dos hijos¡- dijo Naruto, para luego ponerse de brazos cruzados.

Sasuke río un poco y se acerco para envolver en un cálido abrazo a su dobe, Naruto se sonrojo pero le correspondió con alivio en su rostro…su teme estaba calientito, Sakura los miro con un sonrojo en su rostro, para luego buscar una cueva o refugio y lo encontró unos metros lejos de ahí.

_Chicos haya hay una cueva, vamos o nos congelaremos.- dijo la peli rosa, temblando un poco.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron y la siguieron, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, haciéndose ya casi una tormenta, entraron a la cueva dejando sus provisiones hay.

_Awww¡ al fin algo de calor¡.- exclamo Sakura con alegría, y acostándose en un rincón de la cueva.

Sasuke se quito su capa y la puso a secar, hiso un sello con sus manos y formo un pequeño Katon, con algo se tenían que calentar, miro a su dobe el cual estaba sentado en un rincón y al parecer estornudando.

_Naruto, estas bien?.- pregunto Sasuke preocupado, a su esposo.

Naruto asintió con su nariz un poco roja, Sasuke sonrió y se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo y apegarlo a él para darle calor, Naruto le correspondió el abrazo y dejo que su cabeza se posara en el pecho de Sasuke.

_Teme?.

_Hmp?.

_Tú crees que Yoru-chan y Asahi-chan, estén bien?-pregunto Naruto, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

_Sí, Itachi nunca dejaría que nada les pasara,…aunque seguramente estén llorando por tu ausencia.- dijo Sasuke suspirando, él también extrañaba a sus bebés.

_Asahi-chan, solo se duerme contigo ni siquiera a mí me hace caso…pobre Itachi-san.- dijo Naruto, apegándose más a Sasuke y aspirando su aroma.

_Je je Yoru-chan solo duerme contigo, creo que los estamos mimando mucho.- dijo Sasuke cerrando un momento sus ojos, y acariciando la cabeza de su dobe.

_Sasuke.- llama Naruto al Uchiha, alzando un poco su cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y al parecer con frío.

_Que pasa?- pregunto Sasuke, poniendo una mano en el rostro de Naruto.

_Te amo, baka.- dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miro y bajo su cabeza para besarlo, un beso lento y lleno de amor.

_Te aseguro que yo más.- dijo Sasuke, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Naruto cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco, después de todo era fácil mientras estaba con Sasuke…no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

_**XXXXXXXXXSXNXXXXXXXXX**_

Itachi cercioro que todo estuviese en orden antes de salir de la habitación, aprendiendo antes la pequeña lamparita que alumbraba un poco a sus sobrinos, le acomodo sus respectivos peluches a cada uno, el de Yoru era un pequeño gatito blanco, y el de Asahi un zorrito naranja sonrió y salió lentamente de la habitación.

La verdad se sentía menos preocupado por Sasuke, ahora que Naruto estaba con él Itachi sentía que los dos juntos eran más fuertes, camino hacia la sala de la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones cerrando sus ojos, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad toda su vida la había vivido.

De pronto sintió un chakra que se le hacía conocido, salió de la casa con su Mangekyō Sharingan activado, se concentro un poco y sintió que ese extraño chakra que sentía venia de…arriba? Itachi miro arriba y vio un ave y de pronto alguien cayo al frente suyo, saco su kunai listo para atacar.

_Maldito bastardo desconsiderado, te vengo a visitar y tú me recibes así, ITACHI-BAKA¡.- grito Deidara fingiendo enojo, y quitándose su capa.

Itachi lo miro sorprendido, pero luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y abrazo al rubio, Deidara se sonrojo totalmente.

_Deidara, no estás muerto?¡.- dijo Itachi, con alegría en su voz.

Deidara lo miro y suspiro, para luego señalarlo.

_Claro que no, pero tú estabas vivo y no me dijiste nada¡- dijo Deidara con enojo, y de brazos cruzados.

Itachi sonrió, e invito a pasar a Deidara a la casa.

_Dei-chan, yo no sabía que estabas vivo.- dijo Itachi, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

Deidara lo mato con la mirada, pero luego lo miro preocupado.

_Itachi, Madara nos resucito…a todos.- dijo Deidara, con preocupación.

Itachi frunció el ceño, ¿todos? Tan desesperado estaba Madara por ganarle a Naruto y a Sasuke.

_Madara quiere a Naruto-kun, para que le dé hijos con el Sharingan.- dijo Deidara, con el ceño fruncido.

Itachi frunció a un más el ceño, estaba enojado ese bastardo de Madara.

_Como lo sabes?.- pregunto Itachi, serio.

_Lo escuche hablar con otro sujeto, Itachi donde están Naruto y Sasuke estoy seguro que mando a alguien a atacarlos.- dijo Deidara, buscándolos con la mirada.

Itachi negó y sonrió.

_No están aquí, pero estoy seguro que si Madara mando a alguien para atacarlos, tiene que ser alguien muy fuerte como para que le gane al equipo 7 de Konoha.- dijo Itachi, bastante tranquilo.

Deidara lo miro y suspiro, él también creía que Naruto y Sasuke no se dejarían vencer fácilmente, pero aun así algo le preocupaba, Madara no era de tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

_**XXXXXXXXSXNXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura estaba alerta a todo había sentido que alguien los seguía, desde que salieron de la cueva después de descansar un rato la peli rosa había sentido una presencia, miro a Naruto y Sasuke frente a ella y suspiro...estaba segura que ellos también lo sintieron.

_Sasuke-kun, no sientes un "viento" extraño?.- dijo Sakura, tratando de que el pelinegro le entendiese.

Sasuke la miro seriamente, y Naruto sonrió de lado.

_Sí, es un viento bastante insistente.- dijo Sasuke, activando su Mangekyō Sharingan eterno.

Naruto, suspiro un poco y los miro a los dos.

_Son dos, yo me adelantare y buscara una posada en Amegakure, no se tarden ttebayo.- susurro Naruto, para voltearse y correr hacia la aldea, la cual ya se dejaba ver.

Sakura sonrió y saco sus guantes de su porta kunais, se los puso socándolos bien, Sasuke desenfundo a Chokuto y miro directo a unos árboles frente a ellos.

_Hmmp? Al parecer se dieron cuenta.- escucharon una voz femenina, para luego mirar como una chica de unos 17 años salía de los árboles, tenía una máscara que no dejaba ver su rostro, su cabello era rubio amarrado en una larga trenza y tenía una larga capa roja cubriéndole su cuerpo.

_Al parecer sí, no fueron tan lentos.- dijo ahora la voz de un chico, al igual que la chica tenía una máscara, su cabello también era rubio y tenía una capa azul cubriendo su cuerpo.

Sakura sonrió un poco, esos dos eran chunnins lo podía ver porque aunque se viesen arrogantes, se notaba un poco de inseguridad también, Sasuke suspiro como esos niños se atrevían a pensar que les podían ganar a él que era el Hokage de Konoha, y a Sakura que ya había superado la fuerza de Tsunade, ilusos.

_Te quitare esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro¡.- dijo la chica rubia, al parecer enojada por ver a Sakura sonreír.

_**_ Doton: Itami no jutsu¡**_ _(__**Elemento tierra: jutsu de sufrimiento**__.)_- dijo la chica, haciendo un sello con sus manos.

Sakura miro como miles de dagas venían asía ella saliendo de la tierra, corrió alejándose de ellas y esquivando algunas, podía oler el veneno en cada una de ellas, la peli rosa miro como la chica la seguía y sonrió, se alejaría un poco de ahí y le daría espacio a Sasuke.

Sasuke esquivo el shuriken que le mandaron directo a su corazón fácilmente, escucho como el chico reía no le podía ver el rostro pero sabía que tenía burla en su voz, frunció el ceño ese chico ya lo estaba hartando.

_Vamos Uchiha, mándame uno de tus famosos Katones.- dijo el chico, con máscara de águila.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió burlonamente.

_Claro bastardo, te enseñare mis llamas.- dijo Sasuke, con arrogancia en su voz.

El chico se puso serio y dio un paso atrás, que tramaba ese Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos mostrando su famoso Mangekyō Sharingan eterno, y sonrió, el chico miro confundido como el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha lloraba sangre, y se puso a la defensiva no sabía que tramaba ese Uchiha, pero sabía que no le iba a gustar.

__**AMATERASU.¡**_

El chico corrió esquivando las llamas de Sasuke, podía sentir el calor de esas malditas llamas negras en su espalda, corrió aun más rápido, pensaba que tal vez así las llamas pasarían directo, pero para su sorpresa y el deleite de Sasuke no fue así.

**_ENTON¡ **_(__**Infierno**__)_ -dijo Sasuke, y hiso que las llamas de su Amaterasu siguieran al chico.

El ninja sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que detener a ese Uchiha…pero como hacerlo cuando tenía sus llamas casi quemándole el trasero, frunció el ceño tenía que vengarse de ese Uchiha…para eso entreno.

**_Suiton: Kōzui no jutsu.¡ **_(__**Elemento agua: jutsu de diluvio.**__)- _dijo el chico abriendo su boca, y haciendo que de ella un gran torrente de agua negra se dirigiera hacia Sasuke.

_Es inútil, nada puede apagar estas llamas consumen incluso al mismo fuego.- dijo Sasuke, viendo como el chico dirigía su torrente a sus llamas.

Pero se extraño cuando miro que él no se detenía aun que sus llamas no se apagaran, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el chico sonreía…él no quería apagar su Amaterasu quería golpearlo a él con su torrente.

_Te tengo, Uchiha¡.- dijo el chico, con júbilo en su voz.

Sasuke miro tranquilo y seriamente, el torrencial de agua que venía asía él y sonrió.

**_Enton: Kugutsuchi.¡** _(__**Elemento infierno: Dios del fuego**__)- _dijoSasuke, sonriendo con arrogancia.

El chico miro con asombro como las llamas del Amaterasu rodeaban a Sasuke, formándose en forma de picos, cuando su torrente llego al Uchiha miro con rabia como los picos protegían a Sasuke de su jutsu, maldito Uchiha tenía que matarlo, o Madara lo mataría a él.

Sasuke desasió a una velocidad impresionante su Amaterasu, para correr hacia el chico con un Chidori en su mano izquierda, e incluso antes de que este aterrizara lo pego de lleno en su pecho.

_**_CHIDORI¡**_

_AHHG¡- el chico rubio sintió como era completamente electrocutado, su máscara cayo de su rostro dejando a la vista su mueca de dolor.

Sasuke se detuvo dejando que el chico cayera al suelo llenando el césped de sangre, suspiro…ese "ninja" era un niño él no le calculaba mucho unos 15 años tal vez, se agacho a su altura viendo como sus ojos verdes se apagaban.

_Tks.- puso su mano en el rostro del chico, y le cerró sus ojos.

¿¡Quién demonios mandaba a esos niños a pelear con ellos?¡ se puso de pie y volvió a meter a Chokuto a su funda, quitándole la sangre con un pañuelo primero, miro por última vez al chico ya con sus ojos de nuevo negros, para luego caminar hacia donde suponía debía de estar Sakura se limpio la sangre de su ojo izquierdo, y corrió hacia allá.

.

.

Sakura miro a la chica que estaba a sus pies con tristeza, estaba desmayada y tenía su labio completamente roto, ahora sin la máscara podía ver que era una simple niña, de unos 14 años, suspiro y camino hacia adelante viendo como Sasuke venia hacia donde ella.

_Sasuke-kun, estas bien?¡- pregunto Sakura, preocupada por su amigo.

Sasuke asintió, y miro a la chica que estaba en el césped.

_Los dos eran muy pequeños.- dijo Sakura, con sus manos en su pecho.

_Sí, alguien muy estúpido los tuvo que mandar…o simplemente quería que murieran.- dijo Sasuke, mirando como brotaba sangre de la boca de la chica rubia.

Sakura sintió como gotitas pequeñas de lluvia volvían a caer del cielo, y suspiro.

_De nuevo llueve, será mejor que alcancemos a Naruto.- dijo Sakura, con seriedad en su rostro.

Sasuke asintió y los dos se pusieron a correr, para mirar como Amegakure se dejaba ver en el horizonte.

_**XXXXXXXSXNXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto miraba al piso como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo, estaba sentado afuera de la posada esperando por su teme y por Sakura, pero ahora estaba más preocupado en otra cosa, el hombre que le salió de camino a Amegakure.

_**_FB_**_

_Naruto corría rápidamente ya quería llegar para poder al fin dormir en una cama decente, esos dos chicos que estaban siguiéndolos él sabía que eran solo unos niños, no entendía como el bastardo de Madara podía mandar a unos inocentes niños a atacarlos y a ellos, era ridículo…solo le rogaba a Kami que su teme no fuese tan sádico esta vez, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo y volteo con Kunai en mano._

__Quien eres?¡.- pregunto el rubio, frunciendo el ceño._

_El hombre frente a Naruto rio burlonamente, tenía una máscara blanca que no dejaba ver su rostro y una gran y larga capa negra._

__Alguien que te conoce muy bien, Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo el hombre, su voz era ronca pero un poco infantil…era raro._

__ ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?¡-pregunto Naruto, un poco más tranquilo…debía de tener la cabeza fría para poder prevenir cualquier ataque._

__Son muchas cosa las que quiero de ti, tal vez tus hijos, tal vez tu suerte o…a tu Sasuke-teme.- dijo el hombre, caminando alrededor del rubio._

__Maldito bastardo, si tocas a alguno de ellos te matare¡.- dijo Naruto, poniendo sus ojos rojos un momento._

__JA JA yo nunca dije que sería yo el que los tomaría, aunque me moleste se que yo no podría en batalla contra ti.- dijo el hombre, con molestia en su voz._

_Naruto se extraño, entonces qué demonios era lo que quería ese tipo?¡_

__Entonces quien es el que los quiere?¡._

_El hombre volteo a mirar al rubio, y se puso de brazos cruzados._

__Madara Uchiha._

_Naruto frunció el ceño, y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de lo fuerte que cerraba sus manos en puños._

__Ese hijo de perra.- soltó Naruto, con odio._

__Pero aun así hay una forma de prevenirle todo ese sufrimiento y agonía a tus hijos y a tu esposo.- dijo el hombre, con una voz siniestra._

_Naruto lo miro confundido, pero sus ojos tenían esperanza._

__Que es?¡ hare lo que sea pero no los toquen, ni tú ni ningún Akatsuki incluido Madara.- dijo Naruto, con sus ojos azules brillantes._

__Muy bien, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es…ser el esposo de Madara._

_Naruto se congelo por completo, él ser el esposo de ese psicópata...nunca lo haría amaba a Sasuke siempre lo había hecho…aun así, no quería que sus angelitos sufrieran ni mucho menos su teme…no deseaba que ellos pasaran por eso._

__P-ara que quiere Madara, que yo sea su esposo?¡_

__No es obvio? Quiere que le des hijos con su Sharingan y con el chakra del Kiuby._

_Naruto ahora lo entendía, Madara quería utilizar el don que Kurama le daba._

"_**Mocoso no escuches a ese bastardo, tu sabes lo fuerte que es el Uchiha" **__dijo Kiuby, que sabía que su gaki, en cualquier momento caería aceptando esa propuesta._

"_**Pero Kyuby, Sasuke no va a poder él solo contra todo Akatsuki si es que están vivos" **__le contesto Naruto, con tristeza en su voz._

"…_**Aun así no lo hagas, ustedes dos juntos son poderosos mocoso"**__ insistió Kyubi, con lo que parecía preocupación en su voz._

__Entonces que harás?...te lo pondré fácil, ven mañana en la madrugada aquí y dame tu respuesta, así tendrás tiempo para pensarlo.- termino de decir el hombre, para luego desaparecer de ahí._

__Nos vemos, Naruto-kun._

_Naruto bajo su cabeza, y dejo que lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos._

_¿Qué haría, si aceptaba su teme y sus bebés estarían a salvo…o si no tendrían una Quinta Guerra ninja, algo que él no quería._

_**_EF_**_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando miro como Sasuke y Sakura se acercaban a él, se levanto y sonrió ocultando su tristeza un poco.

_Chicos están bien?.- pregunto Naruto, mirándolos.

_Sí, aww¡ ya quiero comer un poco de comida.- dijo Sakura estirándose un poco, para luego entrar a la posada.

Naruto la miro con un poco de alegría, para luego bajar de nuevo su mirada triste.

_Que pasa?- pregunto Sasuke a su dobe, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Naruto negó y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, Sasuke le correspondió envolviéndolo con sus brazos y acercándolo más a él.

_No es nada…es solo que te extrañe.- dijo Naruto, con un nudo en su garganta.

Sasuke lo miro con amor, y lo tomo del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos.

_Pero ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes dobe.- dijo Sasuke, para besarlo.

Naruto le correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha, no pudo evitar que una lagrimas bajase por su mejilla, le dolía, le dolía saber que tendría que alejarse de una de las cosas que más amaba en ese mundo…pero eso era lo mejor no?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**XXXXXSXNXXXXXX**_

_Hay kami-sama, Naru-chan se va a ir T_T pobre de Sasu-chan va a llorar cuando se valla, ojala les haya gustado el capi, gracias por su apoyo. :33_

_¿Me dejas un review? :DD_


	11. Chapter 11 Sayonara

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan.:33_

_**Notas:**__ Holas :DD aquí les dejo el onceavo capítulo de esta loca historia, no me pude contener de subirlo jjj mi inspire y aquí esta __ Ojala les guste._

_**Aclaraciones:**__ YAOI SASUNARU, lemon, lenguaje explicito._

_Disfruta la lectura. :DD_

* * *

_El esposo del Hokage._

_._

_Capitulo XI_

_Problemas._

Los gemidos, suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas se escuchaban por toda la habitación, el aire estaba lleno de lujuria, excitación y amor, Naruto sintió como Sasuke metía todo su miembro a su boca, pasando su lengua por él y haciendo que el rubio suspirara de placer.

_Ahhh¡ Sas-u- Naruto estaba preocupado, no se podía concentrar del todo en hacerlo con su teme.

Sasuke sabía que algo le pasaba a su dobe, después de todo era su esposo y tenía 19 años de conocerlo, él sabía que Naruto estaba preocupado pero no sabía porque…que él recordase de venida a Amegakure nada extraño había pasado, a excepción de los niños que lo atacaron a él y a Sakura.

Sasuke separo de la hombría del rubio viendo como este se venía y sonrió, miro a Naruto el cual lo miraba completamente sonrojado y con sus piernas abiertas y sus cabellos rubios pegados a su frente por el sudor, se acerco a su rostro y ahí le dio un beso.

Naruto sintió la lengua de su teme en su boca, sintió sus manos acariciarlo por toda su espalda, sentía el aroma de Sasuke embriagando sus fosas nasales, haciendo que no pudiese evitar soltar una lagrima que Sasuke confundió con el sudor del rubio.

_Listo, bebé?.- pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, y abriendo bien las piernas de su dobe.

Naruto le pasó una mano por su rostro sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro.

_Dime que me amas, quiero que esta vez sea especial.- dijo Naruto, aguantándose el nudo que crecía en su garganta.

Sasuke lo miro con mucho amor en su mirada, para luego meterse dentro de él con mucho cuidado, se acerco al rostro del rubio y ahí le dio pequeños besos en su rostro, quitando lo que creía él que era sudor y lo que Naruto sabía que eran lágrimas.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..- decía Sasuke cada vez que embestía a Naruto, el rubio se abrazo a él con necesidad mientras que más lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

_Ahhh¡.- gimió Naruto, al sentir como Sasuke se movía lentamente dentro de él.

_Ahhg t-e am-o.- seguía diciendo el pelinegro, con su voz ronca por la excitación y besando a su dobe.

Naruto sintió como Sasuke se movía más rápido dentro de él, y agarro las sabanas fuertemente para no gemir tan alto, el Uchiha viendo que su dobe temblaba un poco acelero el movimiento haciendo que tanto él cómo Naruto tuvieran su orgasmo.

_Ahhhg..ahh¡- el rubio respiraba entrecortadamente, y miro como su teme lo miraba con una mirada llena de "algo", que hiso que casi se pusiese a llorar.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le acaricio el rostro mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro, Naruto estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no llorar más pero le estaba costando.

_Te amo demasiado mi dobe, más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.- dijo Sasuke, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, y metiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

"_**No sigas, por favor no sigas Sasuke"**_ pensaba Naruto, dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente por sus azules ojos.

Sasuke se acostó al lado del rubio y lo abrazo apegándolo a él, y cerrando sus ojos por el cansancio…el pelinegro miro borrosamente como su dobe le sonreía tristemente y decía algo pero…Sasuke no pudo entender lo que Naruto le dijo cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, para descansar un poco.

_Pe-rdóname…de verdad perdóname Sasuke.- susurro Naruto, con lagrimas en sus ojos azules.

Le quito al Uchiha los cabellos azabaches pegados por el sudor a su frente, y pego su rostro con el de él mojando un poco a Sasuke con sus lágrimas, y dándole un pequeño beso en su boca.

_Te amo demasiado a ti, a Asahi-chan y Yoru-chan, tal vez me odies por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…pero lo tengo que hacer, no soportaría que te hicieran daño mi teme.- susurro Naruto, acariciando el rostro del Uchiha.

Se levanto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, cogió una hoja blanca y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir, no quería que su teme lo odiara…pero tampoco quería que se hiciese daño yéndole a buscar.

Termino de escribir la carta y la puso al lado de Chokuto la Katana de Sasuke, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación ya con su uniforme de ANBU y su capa negra puesta, y miro por última vez a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, totalmente y tranquilamente dormido…solo dios sabía que no daría por estar siempre con Sasuke, sin embargo, el destino no quería que estuviesen juntos.

_Adiós baka, gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, te amo Sasuke…Sayonara.

Eso fue lo último que dijo para luego salir de esa habitación, dejando a Sasuke plácidamente dormido sin siquiera sospechar lo que su esposo estaba haciendo.

¿Pero eso era lo mejor…no?

_**XXXXXXXXSXNXXXXXXXXXX**_

Deidara abrió sus ojos un poco desorientado por no saber en sonde estaba, y se sonrojo como tomate al darse cuenta de que se había dormido en el pecho de Itachi, el cual lo tenía abrazado y estaba aparentemente dormido, se trato de zafar del abrazo de oso de Itachi pero no podía, es más itachi lo abrazo aun más haciendo que sus rostros estuviesen muy cerca.

_AHHH BASTARDO SUELTAME, PERVERTIDO ITACHI-BAKA¡.- grito el rubio, zafándose de Itachi y totalmente sonrojado.

Itachi lo miro confundido, pero luego sonrió arrogantemente.

_Que pasa Dei-chan, me tienes miedo?- dijo el Uchiha, con su sonrisa de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina.

A Deidara le salió una mega vena en su frente ese bastardo de Itachi, estaba a punto de decirle sus cinco verdades cuando los dos escucharon el llanto de dos bebés, Deidara miro confundido a Itachi y este sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir con sus sobrinos.

Deidara siguió al Uchiha hasta una habitación con dibujos de zorritos y ranas, de color azul, tenía dos cunas una blanca y otra negra y por último el cuarto estaba lleno de peluches de diferente tamaño incluso un oso del tamaño de Deidara.

_Itachi, de quien son esos bebés?.- pregunto el rubio, con curiosidad.

Itachi le dio a Yoru a Deidara para que lo alzara, el rubio miro como un bebé de unas semanas de nacido estaba en sus brazos haciendo unos adorables pucheros, tenía el cabello negro azulado, era blanco como la leche y tenía dos pedacitos de cielo como ojos…sehh Deidara ya sabía de quien eran esos bebés.

_Son una copia de Sasuke.- soltó Deidara un poco sonrojado, mirando a Itachi.

El Uchiha sonrió prepotentemente, y miro al rubio.

_Los genes Uchihas, son demasiado fuertes.- dijo Itachi, con orgullo.

Deidara rodo los ojos, y mato a Itachi con la mirada.

_Ojala que no salgan sádicos como su padre, o sicópatas como su tátara, tátara abuelo (Madara), o traumados como su primo segundo (Obito) o en el peor de los casos que no salgan, idiotas, desconsiderados y con el ego hasta el cielo como su tío.- dijo Deidara, con una sonrisa divertida.

Itachi sonrió, y se acerco al rubio haciéndolo sonrojar.

_Pero van a ser igual de sexys, fuertes y engreídos como ellos.- dijo Itachi con diversión en su mirada, para luego mecer a Asahi en sus brazos.- Dei-chan, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi clan este loco.

Deidara suspiro, y lo mato por quinta vez consecutiva con la mirada.

_Eres un idiota…hmm? que estás haciendo?- pregunto Deidara a Yoru, para mirar que este estaba tratando de alcanzar con su manita a una de sus aves de arcilla.

_No hagas eso¡ todo los Uchihas son iguales.- susurro el rubio, para hacer un sello y que su ave desapareciera.

Cerro sus ojos un momento para mirar la información que su ave había recolectado, antes de salir hacia Konoha había dejado a una de sus aves para vigilar los movimientos de Madara, pero nunca hubiese pensado que lo que estaba viendo fuese a pasar.

Deidara abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido y preocupado, Itachi lo miro y se puso serio.

_Que pasa?- pregunto el Uchiha, con voz seria.

_Itachi…tenemos problemas, Naruto-kun decidió irse con Madara para que este no les hiciese nada a sus hijos ni a Sasuke, Madara lo quiere para que le dé hijos.- dijo Deidara exaltado, y calmando un poco a Yoru que comenzó a llorar de repente.

Itachi frunció el ceño completamente lleno de enojo, ese maldito bastardo no podía dejar que su otouto y Naruto-kun tuviesen una vida normal, miro de nuevo a Deidara y hablo.

_Deidara tenemos que ir con Sasuke y Sakura, conozco a Sasuke y estoy seguro que debe estar totalmente enojado, triste y lleno de rabia si no es que se pone a llorar siempre se pone así cuando es Naruto-kun.- termino de decir Itachi, terminándole de dar biberón a Asahi.

_Pero no podemos dejar a los bebés solos.¡.-dijo el rubio exaltado, y mirando a Yoru dormido en sus brazos.

Itachi sonrió, para mirar a Deidara sin preocupación.

_No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Itachi, más tranquilo que una hoja.

Deidara lo miro sin entender, y luego suspiro…que tramaba ese Uchiha?

_**Amegakure 3:00pm.**_

Sakura se serbia con sus manos temblorosas un poco de té, y se acomodo mejor la cobija que tenía en sus hombros estaba lloviendo y hacía un frío horrible, tomo un sorbo de su té sabiéndole completamente amargo, suspiro no entendía porque Naruto se había ido, él no es de esas personas que se van sin razón…y mucho menos ahora que había formado una familia con Sasuke, miro al Uchiha el cual estaba unos metros alejado de ella, Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo que daba al jardín, y tenía sus manos en su rostro sin dejar ver lo que su rostro expresaba, tenía una ligera camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros, Sakura se preguntaba cómo no moría de frío con solo eso puesto.

Se acerco a él, y lo miro con sus ojos verdes tristes.

_S-Sasuke-kun, quieres algo de té?.- pregunto la peli rosa, pero no recibió respuesta.

_Sasuke-kun, tranquilo pronto sabremos porque Naruto se fue.- trato de subir el ánimo Sakura al Uchiha, viendo como este se tensaba.

La chica lo miro por última vez y camino hacia la sala de la posada, pero se sorprendió por completo al ver a dos ex Akatsukis ahí? _**"Itachi y Deidara, pero ellos no estaban muertos?¡" **_pensó Sakura exaltada, y sacando un Kunai.

_Tranquila rosita, que no sabes que ya no somos malos.- dijo Deidara, alzando sus manos en son de paz.

_Sakura-san, donde esta mi hermano?-pregunto Itachi, con preocupación en su voz.

Sakura los miro con desconfianza, pero al ver esa preocupación y suplica en los ojos de Itachi, suspiro y bajo el arma mirando a los dos hombres un poco más tranquila.

_Él está en el pasillo que da al jardín, Sasuke-kun no ha querido comer ni beber nada desde que supo que Naruto se había ido.-dijo la peli rosa, con un nudo en su garganta, ella no quería pensar que otra vez el equipo 7 estuviese roto…no, no de nuevo.

Itachi asintió y camino hacia Sasuke, el cual al sentir su chakra se levanto del piso y lo encaro con sus ojos apagados, y al parecer más pálido de lo normal.

_Itachi..

_Sasuke, tranquilo lo encontraremos ya sabemos donde esta.- dijo Itachi, con un poco de alegría en su voz.

Pero luego miro seriamente, como Sasuke mandaba a volar un jarrón de un sonoro golpe, sin importarle si su mano sangraba o no, para después mirar a Itachi con su Mangekyō Sharingan eterno activado, Itachi no se inmuto en lo absoluto conocía a su hermano y sabia que en ese momento estaba lleno de rencor y odio.

_Sasuke, cálmate.

_COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?¡ MI ESPOSO SE ACABA DE LARGAR CON UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE ES COGERSELO PARA QUE LE DE HIJOS¡- grito Sasuke con odio en su voz, y agarrando a Itachi del cuello de su capa.

Sakura y Deidara entraron preocupados por el escándalo que Sasuke estaba armando, algunas personas en la posada salieron corriendo totalmente asustadas, y el dueño de la posada se acerco a los Uchihas, aparentemente enojado y con un bate en mano.

_Oigan lárguense y hagan sus peleas en otra parte, malditos niños problemáticos.¡-dijo el hombre, con su ceño fruncido.

En menos de tres segundos Sasuke puso a Chokuto en el cuello del hombre, mirándolo con su Sharingan lleno de odio, y con una cara que hiso que el pobre hombre se cagara de miedo.

_Repite lo que dijiste.- dijo Sasuke al hombre, haciendo que en su Katana pasase electricidad con su Kirin.

El hombre entre en pánico cuando miro como el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha lloraba sangre, Itachi suspiro con frustración su otouto de verdad estaba enojado, no le quedaba de otra lo tenía que parar por la fuerza o muy pronto tendrían calcinado en el piso al dueño de la posada.

_Tsukuyomi.- dijo Itachi mirando a su otouto con su Mangekyō Sharingan eterno activo, haciendo que Deidara se sorprendiese.

"_**¿Qué no era que Sasuke tenía implantado los ojos de Itachi, entonces de quien fueron los ojos que tenía Itachi?"**_ pensó Deidara, confundido.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y en un parpadeo ya estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, y con Itachi mirándolo con desaprobación al frente suyo, el Uchiha menor le dio la espalda.

_Sasuke te tienes que calmar, yo se que te preocupa Naruto-kun pero asesinando a un inocente no ganaras nada, deja de lamentarte y mejor empecemos un plan para ir por él y matar a Madara de una vez por todas.-dijo Itachi, acercándose a su otouto.

Sasuke alzo su mirada y Itachi pudo ver como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, sonrió su otouto se estaba haciendo el fuerte, él sabía lo preocupado que estaba Sasuke por Naruto.

_Tengo miedo…, miedo de que ese bastardo lo toque o le haga algo, Itachi te lo advierto ahora, que si el hijo de perra de Madara le toco un pelo a Naruto, me dejaras calcinarlo mil veces con mi Amaterasu y no te interpondrás.- dijo Sasuke, seriamente y con las ansias asesinas a flor de piel.

Itachi sonrió arrogantemente, y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a su otuoto con sus dedos.

_Claro que no, es más te ayudo a calcinarlo si quieres.

Sasuke sonrió un poco de medio lado, y luego se puso serio de nuevo.

_Muy bien volvamos, pero promete que no mataras al pobre casero.- dijo Itachi, con una mirada divertida.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, y miro a su aniki.

_No te aseguro nada, a veces a Chokuto le gusta moverse sola.- dijo el Uchiha menor, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

Itachi suspiro, y se masajeo el cuello ¿Que haría con ese niño?

_**Tsukuyomi end.**_

Sasuke quito su Katana del cuello del hombre y en menos de tres segundos el pobre hombre ya no estaba ahí, dejándoles a ellos la posada libre.

_Hmp mejor, así no hay que pagar.- dijo Sasuke, más tranquilo que una hoja.

Sasuke se volteo y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Deidara.

_Yo no te había matado?- pregunto Sasuke, como si hubiese dicho ¿ Ayer saque la basura?

A Deidara le salió una gran vena en la frente, y mato con la mirada al Uchiha menor.

_Sí pero Madara me resucito junto con los demás, Uchihas idiotas.- susurro al final Deidara, sentándose en una silla.

_Los demás? Todos los Akatsukis están vivos?- pregunto Sasuke, con su ceño fruncido.

_No todos, solo yo, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan y de los demás no se mucho.- dijo Deidara, bostezando un poco.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado e Itachi se sentó al frente de ellos, mientras Sakura iba a la cocina a hacer un poco de té para el grupo.

_Cómo pudiste convivir con él de niño, Uchiha?.- pregunto Deidara a Sasuke, mirándolo como si fuese un súper héroe.

_Aun me lo pregunto, es un idiota.- dijo Sasuke, mirando a Itachi divertido.

_No sabía que tuviéramos algo en común.- dijo el rubio, riendo un poco.

Itachi suspiro, _**"se junto el hambre con las ganas de comer"**_ pensó el Uchiha mayor, esos dos le sacarían canas verdes.

_Y bien en donde está Madara?.- pregunto Sasuke, seriamente.

_La guarida de Madara está cerca de aquí, los puedo guiar.-dijo Deidara, sonriendo.

Sasuke asintió, e Itachi lo miro con agradecimiento haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

_Pero debemos de tener cuidado, Madara a veces no está en la guarida y deja a cargo a un hombre que no conozco…pero creo que se su nombre, era Kunishi? Kenichi…Kenshi ese era.- dijo el rubio, con una mirada preocupada.

Sasuke se sorprendió Kenshi? Su aprendiz, pero él le dijo que iba a ir a entrenar a Suna un tiempo, frunció el ceño nunca creyó que Kenshi se involucraría con Madara, Itachi miro a su otouto y por las expresiones que este hacia le dio a entender que él si conocía a ese tal Kenshi.

_Lo conoces, otouto?- pregunto Itachi, con curiosidad.

_Sí, él era mi aprendiz.- dijo Sasuke, con seriedad.

Itachi suspiro, era verdad que uno no terminaba de conocer a la gente.

_Entonces sería mejor que hoy descansemos, para ir mañana mismo por Naruto-kun.- dijo Itachi, tranquilamente.

Deidara asintió y se puso de pie junto al Uchiha, para los dos salir de la habitación aparentemente peleando.

"_**Dobe, tranquilo mañana te encontrare y te traeré de regreso"**_pensó Sasuke, con sus ojos cerrados pero en ese momento se acordó de un pequeño detalle.

_ITACHI¡.- grito Sasuke, llamando a su aniki.

Itachi no tardo en llegar con Sasuke, solo para ver como este estaba mirándolo con Chokuto en su mano derecha.

_Que pasa, otouto?.

_Con quién demonios dejaste a mis hijos?¡-pregunto Sasuke, entrando en pánico.

El Uchiha mayor lo miro con tranquilidad, y hablo.

_Tranquilo los deje con Hinata-san y con Tsunade-sama, las dos ya han tenido que cuidar bebés antes así que estaban muy felices…en especial Hinata, miraba con un brillo en los ojos a Asahi-chan y decía que se parecía a Naruto-kun.-dijo Itachi, mirando a su otuoto con tranquilidad.

A Sasuke no tardo en salirle una gran vena en su frente, y Itachi sabía que pronto se armaría la Quinta Guerra ninja en esa posada.

_COMO DEMONIOS DEJASTE A MIS BEBÉS, CON LA VIEJA BORRACHA Y CON LA ACOSADORA EN POTENCIA, ESTAS LOCO?¡ ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA, NO CORRAS COBARDE TE METERE UN CHIDORI EN EL TRASERO, ITACHI¡- gritaba Sasuke con sus ojos llenos de enojo, y persiguiendo a Itachi por toda la casa.

A Deidara le salió una gota en la cabeza, esos eran los grandes hermanos Uchihas?

_**XXXXXXXSXNXXXXXXXX**_

Se sentó en la cama cansado de dar vueltas por toda esa habitación, y dejo que más lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, extrañaba a sus bebés, extrañaba a su teme y extrañaba su hogar, desde que llego ahí lo habían encerrado en esa habitación, al menos era grande y al parecer muy aseada.

"_**Mocoso, te lo dije fue una mala idea"**_ dijo Kurama, con su voz enojada.

"_**Pero Kiuby, así nadie sufrirá más"**_ dijo Naruto, sollozando un poco.

" _**Sabes que el Uchiha vendrá por ti verdad?, él no te dejara con el bastardo psicópata de Madara, que lo único que quiere es cogerte para que le des a sus bastardos" **_dijo Kyubi, con odio en su voz.

"_**Lo sé, yo no podría…no podría hacerlo con él, de solo pensarlo me da asco" **_dijo Naruto, con una mueca en su rostro.

"_**Y a quien no mocoso? Si es una momia de unos 120 años, y tu estas acostumbrado a tu bastardo-Uchiha de veinte años.-**_dijo Kiuby, con diversión en su voz, para después soltar una sonora carcajada _**"JA JA JA Seguramente ya ni se le para JAJAJA VA A TENER QUE TOMAR VIAGRA, EL POBRE Y GRAN MADARA UCHIHA JA JA JA¡".-**_ se carcajeo Kiuby, divertido.

Naruto negó con una sonrisa, las ocurrencias que tenia Kurama.

_Naruto-kun, bienvenido a mi humilde guarida…nos volvemos a ver de nuevo.- dijo una voz, que hiso que Naruto frunciese el ceño, y Kiuby bufara.

_Madara.- soltó Naruto, con odio.

Naruto lo miro, estaba exactamente igual a como lo vio en la última guerra ninja, su cabello largo y en forma de pico caía por su espalda totalmente negro, sus ojos rojos mostrando así su Mangekyō Sharingan eterno el cual era la combinación del suyo con el de su hermano fallecido Izuna Uchiha, llevaba la misma armadura roja parecida a la de un Samurái y tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, que hiso que Naruto diese un paso atrás.

_Que pasa tienes miedo?- pregunto el Uchiha, caminando hacia Naruto.

Naruto lo miro fijamente, y luego frunció el ceño.

_Me parece raro que tu Uchiha, aun no haya venido por ti.- dijo Madara, pasando de largo a Naruto y caminando hacia la cama para sentarse ahí.

_Sasuke no va a venir, y tu ya no le podrás hacer nada.- dijo Naruto con determinación, aun que tuviese un nudo en su garganta.

Madara lo miro con una sonrisa prepotente, para después soltar una gran carcajada.

_De verdad crees que ese Uchiha te dejara aquí?...él no lo hará, y sabes por qué?- dijo Madara acercándose a Naruto, y tomando un mechón de cabello rubio entre sus dedos-Porque lo que más le da fuerza aun Uchiha…es el amor.- dijo Madara, sonriendo más abiertamente.

_Que?¡.- pregunto Naruto, incrédulo.

_Tu Uchiha no te había dicho?..Veras niño, cuando un Uchiha pierde el amor se llena de odio y rencor, eso se demuestra en sus ojos en su Sharingan es por eso que tu Uchiha se lleno de odio y sed de venganza cuando Itachi mato a su clan, así que solo imagínate cuando odio se acumularía en él si te perdiera.- dijo Madara, carcajeándose.

Naruto bajo su cabeza con lagrimas en sus ojos, no, él no quería ver a Sasuke lleno de sed de venganza otra vez, sintió como Madara lo empujaba a la cama y se posicionaba sobre él, los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de terror al sentir como la boca de Madara se pegaba con la suya, trato de forcejear pero le habían puesto unos sellos en sus manos, que le sellaban por completo el chakra.

_Eres delicioso, lo sabías.

Naruto sintió como el Uchiha pasaba su lengua por su mejilla y le besaba el cuello, cerro su ojos fuertemente…deseando que algo pasase, y casi llora de felicidad al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, Madara bufo y se levanto para caminar hacia la puerta, Naruto retrocedió sentándose al otro lado de la cama y poniéndose bien su capa negra.

_Te salvaste Naruto-kun, me tengo que ir…pero tranquilo de mañana no pasa.- término de decir Madara, para cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Naruto escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, y sollozo fuertemente, que haría no podía dejar que Madara lo violara, aun así se sentía feliz…después de todo su teme, y sus angelitos estaban bien.

Eso era lo que importaba.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**XXXXXXXSXNXXXXXXX**_

_No me maten jjj pero era necesario que Naru-chan se fuese, pero tranquilas Sasu-chan lo salvara y carbonizara al bastardo de Madara :DD. Cuídense._

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	12. Chapter 12 Rescate

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan. :33

_**Notas:**_ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y tranquilas que ya pronto volverá Naru con Sasu y los dos follaran hasta el cansancio juju mi mente pervertida sube y sube, sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.:33

_**Agradecimientos: **__kane-noona, YazUzumaki, Ley-83, xinislovemeXD, Ikaros-san, chizuruchan1999,KBCullen y a todos los lectores anónimos. :DD_

* * *

_**XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX**_

"_Si alguien trata de ridiculizar la forma en que vivo lo pagarán, voy a matar a todos los que alguna vez me importaron. Y entonces tal vez ellos podrán entender lo que se siente... les enseñare un poco de mi odio." ~ Uchiha Sasuke._

_**XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura miro por cuarta vez consecutiva si todo en su porta Kunais estaba en orden, bombas, kunais, píldoras de soldado, antídotos para venenos y alguna que otra cosa más, y es que la peli rosa estaba nerviosa de nuevo verían a Madara Uchiha, la persona que casi los mata y destruye el mundo ninja una vez, Sakura se soco bien su protector, se puso sus guantes y alzo su mirada determinada, no permitiría que ese bastardo volviese a hacerle daño a Naruto ni a Sasuke.

__Rosadita, estas lista?-_ pregunto Deidara, el cual estaba un poco nervioso también.

__Sí, Deidara-san.-_dijo Sakura, con una mirada decidida.

Itachi se acomodo bien su capa negra y miro a su otouto, el cual estaba afilando a Chokuto aun más, Sasuke estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía no permitiría que el hijo de perra de Madara le ganase, alzo a Chokuto para mirar el filo que tenia y de un solo movimiento corto un árbol a su lado, sí su katana y él estaban listos.

__Otouto, tranquilo veras que rescataremos a Naruto-kun-_ dijo Itachi suspirando, Sasuke parecía que iba a ir a hacer una masacre.

__Lo sé, pero Madara no se salvara de que lo mate_- dijo el Uchiha menor, con odio en su voz.

Itachi alzo su mirada al cielo con un mal presentimiento en su pecho, no quería pensar que algo malo iba a pasar pero él sabía que mínimo matarían a unas diez personas, Itachi bajo su mirada solo para mirar como Deidara lo miraba con un puchero haciendo sonreír al Uchiha.

__Itachi-baka, despierta de tu mundo de sueños ya nos vamos.- _dijo el rubio, para mirar a Itachi de brazos cruzados.

__Tranquilo Dei-chan, no te enojes-_ dijo Itachi con tono juguetón, para envolver a Deidara en un abrazo de oso.

__ITACHI, SUELTAME¡-_ decía el rubio, completamente sonrojado.

__Vámonos, luego pueden seguir fornicando- _dijo Sasuke con tono burlón, mirando a su aniki y a Deidara.

Itachi lo miro con diversión, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirase confundido.

__Fornicar? Pero otouto Sakura-chan me conto que tú y Naruto-kun, casi no la dejan dormir de tanto gemido una vez-_ dijo Itachi con burla, y mirando a su otouto de brazos cruzados.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, y volteo el rostro enojado.

__Cá-cállate Itachi, ahora vámonos- _ordeno Sasuke para correr, seguido por Sakura.

__Siempre funciona.-_ susurro Itachi.

Deidara lo miro negando, y corrió con el Uchiha para seguir a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba completamente asustado, no sabía qué demonios hacer, estaba cansado de pegarle a la puerta para que se abriera, ahora sabia que fue un error haber venido ahí, unas horas atrás pudo escuchar por parte de unos ninjas que al parecer Sasuke venia encamino a buscarlo asustándolo por completo.

"_**Maldición, esta maldita puerta no se abre" **_maldijo Naruto, dejándose caer al suelo.

"_**Te lo dije mocoso, y no puedes abrir la puerta por esos malditos sellos en tus manos" **_dijo Kiuby con frustración en su voz, él tampoco sabía qué hacer.

"_**Caímos en la maldita trampa de Madara, como idiotas" **_dijo el kitsune, pegando su puño en el piso.

"_**Pero el hombre que te propuso irte no fue Madara, mocoso"**_ dijo Kiuby, con voz seria.

"_**Lo sé Kurama, pero si no fue Madara quien pudo haber sido?"**_

"_**No lo sé, estoy igual de perdido que tu mocoso"**_dijo Kiuby bufando, de pronto los dos escucharon como la puerta se abría.

Madara entro a la habitación con una mirada maliciosa, Naruto dio dos pasos para atrás al verlo entrar.

__Hmp? No me tengas miedo Naruto-kun-_ dijo Madara, acercándose al kitsune.

Naruto negó para mirarlo con odio, y correr a la puerta la cual estaba abierta, pero Madara fue más rápido, tomo al rubio de una mano y lo tiro en la cama posicionándose encima de él.

__Es malo, que desobedezcas al que ahora es tu pareja-_ dijo Madara con burla, y abriendo la capa negra del rubio dejando a la vista su torso.

__Maldito bastardo, no me toques¡-_ decía Naruto tratando forcejear, pero Madara agarro sus manos y las puso encima de su cabeza.

Naruto sintió con asco, como el Uchiha le besaba la boca metiendo su lengua en su boca, sentía las manos de Madara acariciar todo su cuerpo y entrepierna, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

__Vamos Naruto-kun, gime para mí- _dijo Madara, con sorna en su voz.

Naruto lo miro lleno de odio, y le escupió en la cara haciendo que el Uchiha soltara una carcajada.

__Yo jamás voy a gemir para ti, bastardo hijo de perra¡-_ dijo Naruto con sus ojos llenos de rencor, Madara lo miro con enojo.

Naruto sintió como le pegaban un puñetazo en su rostro, haciendo que un hilito de sangre bajase por su boca, y miro con terror como Madara le quitaba sus pantalones abriéndole las piernas bien, el Uchiha se quito sus pantalones, y Naruto sintió el miedo más grande del mundo.

"_**Sasuke, apresúrate por favor" **_pensó Naruto, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Miro como al frente se dejaba ver una típica casa japonesa, y frunció el ceño esa casa tenía que ser era la más alejada de las demás y podía sentir un chakra maligno dentro de ella, tenía que apresurarse su dobe lo necesitaba estaba seguro de eso.

Sasuke esquivo un kunai saltando hacia atrás, solo para mirar como dos personas estaban frente a él.

__Sasuke-kun, cuánto tiempo- _Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, era Karin?

__Karin? Qué demonios haces aquí?¡_- pregunto Sasuke, confundido.

La pelirroja lo miro con total odio en su mirada, Sakura miro que la persona al lado de ella era Sasori el Akatsuki que ella y la abuela Chiyo habían matado, frunció el ceño en definitiva eso no iba a ser fácil.

__Cuando casi me mataste, Madara me encontró y cuido de mí porque al igual que él, yo te quiero ver muerto_- dijo la pelirroja, con odio en su voz.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no podía perder el tiempo tenía que ir a buscar a Naruto rápido, miro como al lado de Karin estaba un hombre encorvado y con una extraña cola metálica, nunca había visto a ese Akatsuki.

__Sasuke-kun el hombre al lado de Karin es Sasori, pero ahora mismo lo que estás viendo es una marioneta para protegerse a él mismo-_ dijo Sakura con una pose defensiva, y mirando retadoramente a Karin.

Sasuke ahora entendió, entonces ese era Sasori el marionetista de Akatsuki, ya había escuchado de él.

__Otouto, ve a buscar a Naruto-kun nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-_ dijo Itachi a Sasuke, y mirando con seriedad a Sasori.

Sasuke asintió y corrió hacia la mansión, Karin al ver eso lo trato de detener pero Sakura le pego un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, que la hiso pegar contra unas rocas alejadas de ahí.

__Deidara, cuánto tiempo sin verte-_ dijo Sasori, con una voz seria.

Deidara lo miro con seriedad, él lo respetaba mucho pero sabía que solo había una forma de pasar y poder ayudar a Sasuke, y esa era matando a Sasori.

__Sasori quítate del camino, y así evitaremos muertes innecesarias.- _dijo Itachi con seriedad, y posicionándose al frente de Deidara el cual se sonrojo por eso.

Sasori los miro con seriedad, para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

__Uchiha, como vas a pedirme eso? deberías de estar enterado de que solo uno va a salir vivo de aquí, y ese seré yo- _dijo Sasori para abrir su boca, y dejar que miles de agujas fueran hacia Itachi.

Itachi y Deidara corrieron esquivando las agujas, Itachi podía oler el veneno en cada una de ellas era apestoso, saco un kunai de su capa y esquivo con él las agujas que Sasori le mandaba, acercándose poco a poco a este, Sasori frunció el ceño y ataco a Itachi con su cola casi rozándolo con ella, Deidara miraba todo eso con el corazón en la mano, no sabía porque tenía tanto miedo.

__Eres bueno, Uchiha-_ dijo Sasori mientras peleaba con Itachi cuerpo a cuerpo, tratando de rozarlo con su cola.

Itachi sabía muy bien, que si lo rosaba con alguna de sus agujas o al menos con su cola, perdería, el veneno que Sasori usaba en sus armas era letal te podía matar en unas cuantas horas, Itachi miro como el marionetista daba un salto hacia atrás, y le mandaba de nuevo sus agujas venenosas pero estaba vez en mayor velocidad y más cantidad, Itachi las esquivaba con dificultad ya un poco cansado, Sasori al ver eso mando una última aguja y a una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia él y alisto su cola para matar al Uchiha, Itachi solo espero el golpe sabía que no podría esquivar ese ataque…pero el golpe nunca llego.

__I-tachi-ba-ka, s-iempre t-e ten-go que s-alvar- _escucho Itachi y abrió rápidamente sus ojos, solo para mirar totalmente atónico como Deidara estaba al frente suyo siendo casi atravesado por la cola de Sasori, y con un hilito de sangre bajando por su boca, Sasori saco su cola de Deidara y se alejo de ahí.

__D-eidara…_

Itachi estaba totalmente atónico, y con Deidara en sus brazos con montones de sangre saliendo de su pecho, sintió como la mano de Deidara tocaba su rostro, y dejo que una lágrima bajase por su mejilla.

__Ba-ka, yo siem-pre te h-e amado-_ dijo Deidara con una sonrisa, si iba a morir le diría a Itachi lo que sentía antes.

Itachi se sorprendió por completo, y miro como Deidara cerraba sus ojos y su mano caía de su rostro, cerró sus ojos y se agacho a su rostro solo para darle un beso en su boca, Sasori sentía un aura de odio alrededor de Itachi y se puso a la defensiva.

_**_Susanoo.-**_ susurro Itachi con odio en su voz, y alzando su mirada a Sasori mostrándole así su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno, haciendo temblar al pelirrojo.

Sasori miro con miedo, como un gran esqueleto entre rojo y naranja rodeaba al Uchiha, primero en forma de esqueleto y luego fue tomando forma con dos brazos a cada lado, y seis dedos en cada mano, portaba una armadura muy extraña como de Samurái, y tenía en su mano derecha una espada, mientras que miraba a Sasori con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

__Qué demonios?¡.-_ dijo Sasori con terror en su voz, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo tenía miedo esa cosa daba terror.

Itachi lo miro sin una pisca de lastima en sus ojos, ahora que tenía un Mangekyo Sharingan eterno no dolía tanto hacer su Susanoo, antes acelero su enfermedad al pelear por última vez con su otouto, miro con odio a Sasori y alzo su espada de Totsuka, Sasori trato de esquivar la enorme espada que venía hacia él saliendo de su marioneta y mostrando su verdadera forma, pero aunque lo intento no pudo.

__AHHHGG¡_- Sasori sentía como era jalado por esa espada, trato de agarrarse de algo pero no podía, lo último que vio fue como Itachi lo miraba con odio y luego todo se puso negro para él.

Itachi miro el cuerpo de Sasori tirado en el césped, con una mirada de terror en su rostro, y con su marioneta al lado y suspiro, ese bastardo ya no podría volver a ser revivido él lo había sellado en un genjutsu eterno, miro a Deidara desmayado a sus pies y lo tomo en brazos, desasiendo su Susanoo.

__ITACHI-SAN¡-_ grito Sakura, corriendo hacia Itachi.

__Sakura-san, estas bien?-_ pregunto el Uchiha mayor, ella asintió.

__Sí, solo unos cuantos raspones._

__Y la pelirroja?-_ pregunto Itachi, refiriéndose a Karin.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, y señalo un cuerpo aparentemente muerto en el césped.

__Sakura-san, por favor salva a Deidara- _dijo Itachi, mostrando preocupación en su voz.

La chica miro a la rubio acostándolo en el piso, y saco de su porta kunais un antídoto, dándoselo a Deidara en la boca, para luego poner sus manos en las heridas del rubio y que una luz verde emanara de ellas.

__Él va a estar bien._- dijo Sakura a Itachi, con una sonrisa.

Itachi suspiro aliviado, no podía pensar en una vida sin ese rubio molestándolo y insultándolo, miro seriamente a la chica y hablo.

__Sakura-san, por favor cuídalo iré a ayudar a mi otouto-_ dijo Itachi a Sakura, esta asintió para mirar como el Uchiha salía corriendo de ahí.

.

.

.

Sasuke corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, buscaba y buscaba en cada maldito cuarto de esa maldita casa pero no encontraba a su dobe, hasta que escucho un sonoro grito de una voz que él conocía muy bien, y corrió sacando a Chokuto de su funda y con su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno activado.

__SUELTAME¡_- gritaba Naruto, tratando de cerrar sus piernas y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

El rubio sentía como el Uchiha lo besaba por toda la boca, y miro con terror como Madara estaba listo para embestirlo, trato de gritar lo más duro posible para que alguien lo ayudase pero era imposible nadie lo ayudaría.

__CHIDORI¡_

Naruto sonrió con alivio al escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba, y miro como Madara saltaba hacia atrás esquivando el Chidori de Sasuke, y este lo miraba con odio en su mirada.

__SASUKE¡-_ grito Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos, y corriendo hacia el Uchiha para abrazarlo.

Sasuke lo envolvió en un abrazo besándole la cabeza, sentía a su dobe temblar en sus brazos, y eso hacía que más ansias asesinas crecieran dentro de él, carbonizaría a ese hijo de puta.

__Sasuke-kun, cuánto tiempo-_ dijo Madara con voz burlona, y vistiéndose tranquilamente.

__Maldito bastardo hijo de perra, le hiciste algo a Naruto¡?¡-_ pregunto Sasuke, lleno de odio.

__No por desgracia, Sasuke-kun ahora no voy a poder pelear contigo…pero tranquilo pronto lo haremos.-_ dijo Madara con una sonrisa psicópata, y desapareciendo de la habitación.

Sasuke corrió a tratar de detenerlo pero no pudo, y cerró sus ojos con completa rabia en todo su cuerpo.

__MIERDA¡-_ grito Sasuke, tirando fuertemente a Chokuto al suelo.

Naruto lo miraba con sus ojos azules completamente tristes, se acerco y le toco un hombro a Sasuke para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

_Sasuke, yo…

Pero Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Sasuke lo pego a la pared y lo miro con sus ojos ahora de nuevo negros totalmente enojado.

__PORQUE DEMONIOS TE FUISTE?¡ ACASO NO ME TIENES CONFIANZA?¡_

Naruto bajo su cabeza, y dejo que lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

__Y-o…tenía miedo, no te quería perder ni a ti ni a Yoru y a Asahi-chan-_ susurro Naruto, con su voz quebrada.

Sasuke lo miro ya más tranquilo y suspiro, lo tomo en brazos y se sentó con él en sus piernas en la cama, y ya ahí lo envolvió en un abrazo.

__No lo hagas de nuevo, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba…-_dijo Sasuke con angustia en su voz, y acariciándole el cabello a Naruto.

Naruto lo miro y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, para luego besarlo con necesidad y amor, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sasuke, mientras que este lo tomaba del cuello para profundizar el beso, Sasuke se separo de él para pegar sus frentes mientras cerraba un momento sus ojos.

__Perdóname teme, yo me equivoque.- _dijo el kitsune, dándole un pequeño piquito a Sasuke en su boca.

Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa de lado, y lo volvió a besar, maldición como lo había extrañado en definitiva no podría vivir sin su dobe, terminaron el beso y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

__Te amo, te amo mucho, y eres malo en hacerle eso a un hombre enamorado.- _dijo Sasuke fingiendo dolencia en su voz, y abrazando a Naruto.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha.

__Pues tu me has hecho cosas más malas ttebayo-_ dijo Naruto pegando su nariz con la de Sasuke, y con diversión en su mirada

Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso en su boca, y fingió inocencia.

__Yo nunca te he hecho algo "malo" que a ti no te guste-_ dijo el Uchiha, con arrogancia en su voz.

Naruto se sonrojo por completo, y escondió su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.

__No me refiero a esas "cosas" teme-pervertido, eres malo- _dijo Naruto, para levantarse de las piernas de Sasuke.

__Pero así me amas-_ dijo Sasuke, con diversión en su voz.

Itachi entro a la habitación, y miro como su otouto ya tenía esa mirada de tranquilidad que le había visto antes, en definitiva Sasuke era completamente diferente cuando Naruto no estaba a su lado.

__Naruto-kun, veo que ya estás bien-_ dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Sasuke, Itachi sonrió ante eso pero luego se puso completamente serio.

__Y Madara?_

Sasuke enfundo a Chokuto con su ceño fruncido, y miro a Itachi seriamente.

__Se fue._

Itachi se sorprendió por eso, y miro confundido a Naruto, este le dio a entender con su mirada que no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso, Itachi suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

__Bien, qué tal si volvemos a la posada?-_ pregunto Itachi, con alegría.

__A la posada? Todavía hay dinero para pagarla?-_ pregunto Naruto, confundido.

Itachi suspiro, y Sasuke sonrió con diversión.

__Sasuke, casi mata al casero entonces ahora la posada es nuestra-_ dijo Itachi, con resignación.

__TEME¡_

Sí en definitiva su teme nunca cambiaria, pero Naruto tampoco quería que lo hiciese.

_**XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX**_

_"¿Por qué estás interesado en él?, es un ninja que desertó de su aldea." ~Uchiha Itachi_

_**XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Ojala les haya gustado, Naru y Sasu al fin están juntos de nuevo, pero Madara?¡ tratara de hacerles algo de nuevo…nos leemos :33 Cuídense._

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	13. Chapter 13 Norie

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan. :33_

_**Notas:**__ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por su apoyo, a qui esta el nuevo capi...contiene lemon están advertidas juju y o de ociosa bueno disfruten la lectura.:33_

_**Agradecimientos: **__nozomi-NN-chan, __kane-noona, YazUzumaki, Ley-83, xinislovemeXD, Ikaros-san, chizuruchan1999,KBCullen, Kaoryciel94 y a todos los lectores anónimos. :DD_

* * *

_**XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX**_

_"__"Una sonrisa es la forma más fácil de salir de una situación difícil"~ Haruno Sakura._

_**XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX**_

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**Norie.**

**By Sakukami18-1**

Naruto estaba completamente sorprendido, y con una enorme gota en su cabeza, su amado marido lo sorprendía más y más cada día, como demonios iba a casi matar al casero de la posada? Suspiro y se puso de pie; levantándose del sofá en donde estaba, Itachi-san y Sasuke habían salido a comprar víveres para así volver lo más rápido posible a Konoha.

Naruto ya quería ver a sus angelitos, los extrañaba mucho. Camino hacia la habitación de Sakura mirando como la chica estaba dormida, y en su cama estaba Deidara inconsciente.

Al parecer el rubio ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero aun no despertaba Sakura le calculaba mínimo tres días más así, el veneno de Sasori era de verdad de temer.

_Naruto?- dijo Sakura bostezando, y mirando al rubio curiosa.

_Sakura-chan, estas bien?

La peli rosa asintió y sonrió, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba.

_Sí, solo un poco cansada- dijo Sakura estirándose un poco, para luego mirar a Deidara.

_Como esta él?- pregunto el kitsune, sentándose al lado del rubio.

_Está bien, el veneno de Sasori es bastante fuerte pero estoy segura que Deidara-san va a poder despertar.- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto miro al rubio y sonrió, Itachi-san había estado todo el día al lado de Deidara, al parecer cuando despierte se va a llevar una gran sorpresa al ver a un Uchiha completamente enamorado de él.

Después de todo, al parecer la debilidad de un Uchiha eran los rubios de ojos azules.

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba como la lluvia volvía a caer y bufo, odiaba esa aldea era sumamente molesta para él, miro itachi a su lado con un onigiri en su mano llevándolo en pocos minutos a su boca, suspiro su aniki estaba bastante nervioso y él lo sabía.

_Itachi él se pondrá bien, tranquilo.- dijo Sasuke, caminando al lado de su aniki.

Itachi lo miro un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrió un poco triste.

_Es mi culpa el que este así, si hubiese utilizado a Susano desde un principio…nada le hubiese pasado a Deidara.- dijo el Uchiha mayor, con pesar en su voz.

Sasuke lo miro negando su aniki siempre se echaba todas las culpas, aun así estaba algo sorprendido por ver a Itachi tan preocupado por Deidara, estaba completamente seguro que su aniki no mentía en decir que amaba a ese rubio.

_Eres un idiota…lo que le paso solo fue un accidente, y ya basta de depresiones.- dijo Sasuke a su hermano mayor, el cual lo miro con una sonrisa.

Itachi se acerco a Sasuke, y puso dos de sus dedos en su frente.

_Otouto-baka, no hables de depresiones por que tu casi matas a alguien, cuando Naruto-kun se fue.- dijo Itachi con burla en su voz, haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco.

_Eso no cuenta…- susurro Sasuke, de brazos cruzados y matando al Uchiha mayor con la mirada.

Los dos sonrieron un poco y siguieron caminando, habían extrañado bastante esas peleas tontas que no tenían desde hace mucho, cuando doblaron la esquina Sasuke sintió como lo abrazaban y miro confundido como una pequeña niña rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Aniki-chan, pensé que nunca volverías¡- dijo la pequeña niña, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Itachi miraba todo entre divertido y confundido la pequeña; se separo de Sasuke y lo miro un poco confundida, para luego soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y sonrojarse por completo.

_Lo siento señor, me equivoque de persona¡- dijo la pequeña chica, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Itachi miro a la chica inspeccionándola con la mirada, tenía sus ropas un poco sucias dando a entender que era pobre, sus ojos eran azules y tenía un largo cabello rubio un poco más abajo de la cintura, Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía un poco a…Deidara.

_Tranquila pequeña, dime cómo te llamas?- pregunto Itachi, con una sonrisa amable.

Sasuke lo miro confundido, no entendía que era lo que Itachi quería con esa niña, se acerco a la pequeña y la miro seriamente esperando su respuesta a la pregunta de su aniki.

_M-me llamo Norie.- dijo la pequeña con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y juntando sus manos en su pecho.

_Y porque confundiste a mi otouto con tu hermano, acaso se parecen?- pregunto Itachi, con curiosidad.

La pequeña asintió, y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

_Sí, mi aniki se fue hace mucho tiempo a una guerra, él tenía que ayudar a los ninjas de Konoha, pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a venir y mi Oba-chan y yo estamos muy tristes por eso.- dijo Norie, sin poder evitar que lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, guerra? Esa niña se refería a la Cuarta Guerra ninja, si eso era así Sasuke dudaba mucho que el hermano de ella estuviese vivo, o moribundo en algún lugar, Itachi le limpio las lagrimas a la pequeña y le sonrió.

_Tranquila no llores, tal vez nosotros te podamos ayudar.- dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa amable.

Norie sonrió con esperanza, y asintió.

_Como se llama?- pregunto Sasuke, de brazos cruzados a la rubia.

_Mi aniki se llama, Ritsu Uchiha.- dijo la pequeña con alegría, y mirando a los hermanos.

Sasuke y Itachi, quedaron atónicos…Uchiha? El hermano de esa niña, era un Uchiha, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente, tratando de no darle mucho miedo a Norie.

_Niña, tu hermano…él, tenía algún poder extraño en sus ojos?- pregunto Sasuke con impaciencia en su voz, y refiriéndose al Sharingan.

_Sí, sus ojos se ponían rojos con unas aspas extrañas en ellos.- dijo la pequeña rubia, con orgullo en su voz.

Itachi miro seriamente a la chica, y cerro sus ojos un momento para luego abrirlos, mostrando así su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

_Eran así?- pregunto el Uchiha mayor, y Norie lo miro.

La pequeña chica quedo atónica, y se puso a temblar de un momento a otro, Sasuke la miro confundido.

_Eso-s o-jos…son iguales a los de mi aniki.- dijo la chica con asombro en su voz, y dando un paso atrás.

Itachi frunció el ceño, y se puso de pie para mirar a la chica.

_Norie dijiste que tenias una abuela, me puedes llevar con ella?- le pregunto Itachi a la chica, la cual aun lo miraba asustada y sorprendida.

_Sí, es por aquí.- dijo Norie, para caminar asía unos callejones.

Itachi miro a Sasuke seriamente.

_Otouto ve a la posada, yo iré con ella.-dijo Itachi a Sasuke, el cual lo miro con enojo.

_Pero Itachi…

_Naruto-kun debe estar preocupado por ti, ve yo iré en unas horas.- termino de decir Itachi, para luego desaparecer de ahí como el ninja que era.

Sasuke suspiro frustrado, Itachi siempre hacia lo que le daba la gana lo sacaba de quicio a veces, suspiro por segunda vez y corrió hacia la posada, al menos su dobe lo esperaba en la posada.

.

.

.

Itachi miraba con un poco de tristeza, toda la gente pobre que había ahí; algunos pasando hambre, otros simplemente muriendo lenta y dolorosamente, miro la espalda de la pequeña que estaba al frente suyo y frunció el ceño.

_Es aquí, Itachi-san.- dijo Norie, entrando a una pequeña cabaña.

Itachi entro en ella, mirando como estaba todo completamente oscuro, una pequeña luz solar entro de una de las ventanas permitiendo ver al Uchiha un poco del lugar, había una pequeña cama; sucia y desacomodada, una pequeña chimenea en el centro y una anciana sentada en un futon en el suelo, mirando a Itachi con tranquilidad.

_Uchiha Itachi, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto y hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo la anciana, tomando un poco de su té.

Itachi la miro con un poco de asombro, y se sentó frente a ella.

_Como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Itachi, con seriedad.

La anciana guardo silencio unos minutos, pero luego hablo.

_Porque yo estuvo ahí, cuando mataste a todo el clan.

Itachi quedo atónico, esa anciana era…una sobreviviente de la masacre que él hiso, la miro con seriedad y algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

_Quien es usted?

_...Soy Saya Uchiha, una de las sobrevientas del clan Uchiha.

Itachi bajo su mirada triste, y totalmente avergonzado.

_Yo…nunca quise-

_Lo sé- dijo la anciana, mirando a Itachi con una sonrisa sincera- Tú eras el prodigio de los Uchihas, siempre pensé que tuviste que tener una razón para lo que hiciste, y esa razón llego cuando nos avisaron del golpe de estado que Fugaku estaba preparando- dijo Saya, mirando a Itachi con sus negros y profundos ojos.

_Conoció a mi padre?- pregunto Itachi, con curiosidad.

Saya asintió, para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

_Sí, él y yo fuimos amantes.- dijo la anciana, sin una pisca de vergüenza en su voz.

Itachi no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, él mejor que nadie sabía las muchas amantes que tuvo su padre, porque el mismo Fugaku le presento a una en una ocasión, siempre le tuvo algo de enojo a su padre por hacerle eso a su madre.

_Él y yo dejamos de vernos poco tiempo después de que nació tu hermano menor Sasuke, unos días antes el Yondaime Hokage me asigno una misión fuera del País del Fuego, fue por eso que me salve de ser asesinada por ti…sin embargo, yo sabía muy bien que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Konoha, es por eso que me vine a vivir a Amegakure.- explico la anciana, mirando a Itachi con seriedad.

Itachi la miro con curiosidad, pero entonces ella no podía ser la abuela de Norie, esa niña era rubia y de ojos celestes ningún Uchiha era así, a exención de sus sobrinos claro.

_Y Norie?

_Norie fue una pequeña niña que me encontré de camino a Amegakure, estaba herida y sola…en poco tiempo la adopte como mi nieta, pasaron unos meses y en ese tiempo…me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada.-dijo Saya, bajando un poco su mirada al suelo.

Itachi se sorprendió, embarazada? Pero si ella había quedado embarazada, el hijo que tuvo era medio hermano de él y de Sasuke, ya que con la única persona que había estado Saya era su padre, entonces ese tal Ritsu, él era…

_Ritsu- dijo Itachi con tranquilidad, haciendo que la anciana lo viese sorprendida- Tu hijo se llamaba Ritsu?- pregunto Itachi, mirando fijamente a la anciana.

_Sí, como lo sabes?

_Norie, confundió a mi otouto con él.

La anciana sonrió tristemente, y tomo otro sorbo de su té.

_No la culpo, Ritsu era muy parecido a tu hermano, él se fue hace unos años a pelear en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, unos días después de que la guerra terminara un hombre que tú conoces muy bien trajo el cuerpo de Ritsu a mí.- dijo Saya, con algo de enojo en su voz.

Itachi no tuvo que pensar mucho, para saber cual hombre era del que hablaba la anciana.

_Uchiha Madara.

_Sí, él trajo el cuerpo de Ritsu pero lo trajo sin sus ojos.

Itachi quedo atónico…sin sus ojos? miro a la anciana, dándole a entender que siguiese hablando.

_Madara le quito su Mangekyo Sharingan a Ritsu, el cual había obtenido al ver morir a su mejor amigo en una misión en la niebla, lo único que me dijo antes de irse fue: _**"Estos ojos los volverás a ver"**_ ahora sé porque me lo dijo…Itachi-san, me podrías mostrar tu Sharingan?- pregunto la anciana, con seriedad y tristeza en su rostro.

Itachi suspiro, pero lo hiso, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos le mostro a la anciana su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

_...No me equivoque, Madara sabía que era tu medio hermano, es por eso que te implanto los ojos de él a ti.- dijo Saya con una sonrisa triste, Itachi bajo su cabeza con la tristeza adornando su rostro.

_Perdóneme Saya-san, yo no sabía…

_Tranquilo, me alegra que los ojos de mi hijo estén en buenas manos…o en buen rostro.- bromeo la anciana, soltando una pequeña risa.

Itachi también sonrió un poco, pero en su interior crecía un gran rencor, ese bastardo de Madara había jugado con todos ellos; como si se trataran de piezas de ajedrez, lo mataría y lo haría pagar por todo el daño que les había hecho.

.

.

.

Naruto suspiro al ver una herida en la espalda de su teme, no le gustaba verlo herido.

_Sasuke, mira la herida que tienes ahí.- dijo el rubio regañando al Uchiha, Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

_Soy un ninja dobe, es obvio que tenga heridas.- dijo Sasuke volteándose, y mirando al kitsune al rostro.

Naruto lo miro con un puchero, y Sasuke no pudo evitar reír un poco para abrazarlo y pegarlo contra su desnudo torso, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase como demonios le podía seguir teniendo vergüenza a Sasuke, si tenía tres años de estar casado con él.

_Baka…-susurro Naruto, abrazando al Uchiha.

Sasuke beso el cuello de Naruto aspirando su aroma, lo mordió un poco dejando ahí una pequeña marca rojiza, Naruto lo miro con un puchero y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_Teme?¡ que te crees un vampiro?¡.- le dijo el kitsune, fingiendo enojo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y acostó a Naruto en la cama haciéndolo sonrojar aun más.

_No, pero este vampiro quiere hacer cosas malas contigo.- dijo Sasuke con diversión, para abrir la yukata que tenía Naruto, y dejar su torso a la vista.

_Eres un pervertido lo sabías?- dijo Naruto, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke.

_Sip, pero solo contigo.

Naruto ahogo un gemido al sentir como el Uchiha besaba su torso, y vientre haciéndole cosquillas para luego subir hacia sus rosados pezones y morderlos el muy bastardo.

_Ahhah, teme-baka…h-oy tienes complejo de vampiro¡- dijo Naruto con un sonrojo, quejándose de que Sasuke lo mordiese.

_No digas que no te gusta.- dijo Sasuke mirándolo, para después volver a concentrarse en besar y morder todo el torso del rubio mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba sobre la tela el miembro del kitsune.

_Ahhh¡- Naruto sintió como Sasuke habría la parte de debajo de su yukata, y tomaba con la mano su hombría.

El rubio gimió un poco al sentir como Sasuke, metía a su boca todo su miembro, pasando su lengua de arriba abajo, haciendo que Naruto se tuviese que tapar su boca para no despertar a media posada (Mas exactamente a Sakura y a Deidara en su caso ¬¬), solo a ese teme se le ocurría hacerlo a las 3 de la tarde.

_Ahha¡- Sasuke sonrió al escuchar a Naruto soltar algunos gemidos, y mirarlo con un sonrojo.

Paso su lengua por el miembro de su rubio, presionándolo un poco, y haciendo que Naruto soltase un sonoro gemido que estaba seguro media posada lo escucho, Naruto se sonrojo un poco maldición se le había escapado un gemido, sintió como Sasuke mordía un poco su "amigo" y lo miro súper sonrojado, y con enojo.

_TEME¡

Sasuke sonrió con un poco de saliva bajando por su boca, y se acerco a la boca de Naruto para besarlo fogosamente, apagando las quejas de este, metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la del rubio mientras que terminaba lo que antes estaba haciendo poniendo una de sus manos, en el miembro de Naruto para acariciarlo sintiendo muy pronto como el kitsune se venía.

_Ahhah…bak-a..¡- dijo Naruto suspirando entrecortadamente, y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el calor.

Sasuke abrió las piernas del Kitsune bien, y mojo un de sus dedos con saliva para luego sonreír traviesamente, Naruto; tuvo que taparse su boca con una mano y morderse un labio, para no gemir tan alto, eso siempre dolía aunque obviamente ya con menos intensidad.

_Estas muy estrecho, desde cuando no lo hacemos?- pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad a Naruto, como si estuviese diciendo "ayer comimos?"

Naruto lo miro con su cara asemejada a un farol chino, e hiso un puchero.

_Sasuke, lo hacemos tres veces a la semana, bastardo pervertido¡

Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa, y metió un segundo dedo en Naruto.

_Ahhg¡

_Tan poco? Soy yo o me tienes abandonado.- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa traviesa, y acercándose a la boca de Naruto.

Naruto lo miro con sus ojos azules entrecerrados, y sonrojado.

_Ahh…teme-pervertí-do..-dijo el kitsune con dificultad, y con una mano en su boca para acallar sus gemidos.

Sasuke saco sus dedos de Naruto, y lo miro preguntándole con la mirada si estaba listo, a lo que Naruto asintió aun con su mano en su boca. Naruto sintió como el pelinegro lo embestía, haciendo que soltase un sonoro gemido; de placer y un poco de dolor mesclado, Sasuke paro de moverse un poco y esperar a que el kitsune se acostumbrase. En unos pocos segundos Sasuke miro como su dobe comenzaba a gemir pero esta vez de placer y sonrió.

_Ahhh¡-Naruto gemía sonoramente, ya no importándole si Sakura o todo Amegakure los escuchaba.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, y se concentro en el movimiento suyo dentro de Naruto, mientras que escuchaba gemir a su dobe un poco fuerte, los dos gemían casi al mismo tiempo por todas las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, hasta que Naruto sintió como una sustancia tibia salía de él mojándolo un poco y sonrió al ver que Sasuke también se había venido.

_Ahha…lo ves…no niegues que te gusta que te haga cosas malas.- dijo Sasuke dándole pequeños besos al rubio en su boca, mientras que Naruto reía un poco.

_Baka- dijo Naruto, para después pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando…

_Otouto, tenemos que hablar…oh Naruto-kun perdóname no sabía que estaban "jugando".- dijo Itachi sin una pisca de vergüenza, y de pie en la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Naruto parecía un farol y pateo a Sasuke haciéndolo caer de la cama, y se tapo rápidamente con las cobijas de pies a cabeza, mientras que Sasuke lo miraba fingiendo enojo desde el piso.

_ITACHI-SAN?¡ por favor no vea¡- dijo el kisune, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Itachi río un poco y se puso una mano en sus ojos, Sasuke bufo maldiciendo a Itachi por lo bajo, y se puso de pie para tomar sus bóxers y pantalones y ponérselos de mala gana, ya medio vestido y con el pelo aun más desordenado de lo normal sin contar las pequeñas marcas rojizas en su cuello, camino hacia Itachi arrastrándolo hasta afuera de la habitación.

_Que quieres, Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke, de brazos cruzados.

Itachi lo miro con una sonrisa divertida, pero luego suspiro y se puso serio.

_Sasuke tenemos que hablar…de nuestro medio hermano.

Sasuke quedo en shock, medio hermano? Presentía que lo que le iba a decir Itachi, iba a hacer que odiara aun más a Uchiha Madara.

* * *

**_XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX_**

_"Lo siento Sasuke... No habrá próxima vez."__ ~Uchiha Itachi_

**_XXXxxxSXNxxxXXX_**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

_*Nos leemos* :33 Cuídense, gracias por sus reviews. :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


End file.
